Life of Cat (Being Rewritten)
by Another-Tragedy
Summary: "I'm not a demon!" I yowled. I wanted so badly to rip her face off and shove it down the throats of all the other cats. I was losing control again. I had to keep my composure. Don't do anything to scare them off, "Then what are you!" The she-cat didn't back down. She kept firm. But I could smell fear. Wonderful, beautiful, fear. The thing that kept me killing.
1. Running

**Hello there! This is the new version of Life of Cat. I stopped the last one because a) I just didn't like the way it was progressing; b) I got a new style of writing and wanted to start over**

 **Sorry if you really liked the old Life of Cat, but this version should be much better. I'm not really changing a lot, just the beginning. The last few chapter should remain just about the same.**

 **Chapter 1: Running**

I've always done one thing: run for my life. Even when I'm safe, I run. No one knows why though. I don't think I do either. Sometimes I just need to hide from the rest of the world. No one supports me. No one cares about me. No one even knows my name. I really wonder why. Everyone knows me. As a demon. As the one who hides the power to burst into flames and conjure up monsters to fight for me. But I'm completely normal.

I think.

"CAT!"

That's my sister. Joann. My name...is Cat. Makes sense, because I'm a cat. Black fur. Amber eyes. But my parents were very creative. Cat for a cat.

"CAT!"

She must be in trouble. That's the only reason she would call for me like that. Because she hates me too. We only talk because it's weird for siblings not to. She thinks its the right thing to do. I don't. If she hates me, then she doesn't have to talk to me.

The tangy smell of blood soon enters my nose. It's Joann's blood. Whoever she messed with obviously doesn't know me. I will protect her. I protect anyone who's hurt. It's a wonder why everyone thinks I'm a demon.

As I turned a corner, I saw them. Joann, her black fur coated with sticky, red liquid. Next to her are two goons. One, a tall ginger tom. The other, a tall white tom. My guess is that their brothers. Joann's blood is covering both of them. This really spiked my anger. I hate the smell of blood. It's overwhelmingly sour.

"Joann...what have you gotten yourself into?" I growled under my breath.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The toms noticed me now.

I smiled. When I smile, stuff's about to get real. I could tell that the toms were confused, they turned towards me.

"Get away from here, or we'll kill you along with her."

I stopped. I unsheathed my claws. They, kill me? That's not possible. I trained my fighting skills with hundreds of other rogues. I won every fight without a scratch.

"Go on, you mouse-brain!" Their yowling is hurting my ears. I have very sensitive ears. I don't like it when my ears hurt.

I guess I understand why other cats call me a demon now. You might want to skip this part of the story.

"You're the mouse-brain." I whispered.

"What? We are the strongest rogues around! We aren't stupid." Ha. They brag like they know they can beat me.

"One thing you didn't know..." I bared my fangs, "I have a pretty bad reputation around here." I raised my front paw to the ginger tom, and held his face in my claws. I could smell the fear. It was delicious. Much better than blood. I smiled again, "Another thing..." Blood started seeping down his throat, "that's my sister. "

Before I go on with my story, I should warn you. When I fight someone, they don't live to tell the tale. It gets pretty gruesome. Blood gets everywhere. So I'll spare you the details.

After I had finished beating the ever-loving snot out of the two toms who had endangered my sister, all that was left was a mess of blood, bones, fur, and me. I was covered in their blood, but I wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Joann had disappeared, but I know where she is. It makes sense that anyone would run for the hills after seeing me tear another cat's head I wanted to find her, all I had to do was follow the smell of her blood. It's very distinct. I know she might be afraid of me right now, but I want to make sure she's safe.

I wonder why other cats call me a demon.

I guess I should explain something else. I live in an abandoned twoleg place. There's nothing but empty twoleg dens and dead monsters here. The only living things are the cats and dogs. Occasional prey makes its way in here, but then they are immediately caught by me. I put my stash in the most obvious place possible, but no cat tries to take anything. Maybe because I caught it, or maybe because they think that I'll kill them for it.

Maybe I really am crazy.

And Joann... I think I hurt her most of all. Making her watch me kill all those really innocent cats. She must be traumatized. I really want to make things up with her. First, though, I should probably get all this blood off me. I don't want to show her that I lost control again. Because that's really it. I just lose control. I can't help it.

There's a river next to my prey-spot. A group of about ten cats were gathered around it, whispering to each other. As I walked up to them, all bloody and ragged, one saw me. She was light ginger with a black mark under her left eye.

"He's coming!" She yowled, "The demon is coming!"

When she said that, all the cats looked straight at me. They growled and hissed and spat. I kept walking toward the river, trying not to lose control. Please don't let me lose control. I don't want to kill them. I want to save them.

From me.

Then the she-cat who announced my presence came up to me. She raised unsheathed claws and slashed my face. I let her. And I didn't get angry. For the first time I didn't feel like losing control.

The she-cat was joined by two toms. One, black with white markings, the other ginger with white markings.

"I haven't seen you around here before." I mewed as calmly as I could, "But I think you should know this is _my_ prey, and _my_ river."

"Well we have business with you." The she-cat mumbled, "You're scaring the rogues into our territory. They speak of a black cat with amber eyes killing their comrades in a complete blood bath." The toms growled at me, and unsheathed their claws.

"Why must you do such horrible things?" The black tom spat, "I'm sure they have done nothing wrong!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't understand why you're bothering me just because a few rogues are 'intruding' on your territory. It's their fault if their scared."

"Listen, demon." The she-cat hissed. She clawed my face again. I didn't feel the pain.

I felt anger.

"I'm _not_ a demon!" I yowled. I wanted so badly to rip her face off and shove it down the throats of all the other cats. I was losing control again. I had to keep my composure. Don't do anything to scare them off.

"Then what are you?!" The she-cat didn't back down. She kept firm.

But I could smell fear. Wonderful, beautiful, fear. The thing that kept me killing.

I had to calm down. I took a breath, and looked away from them. I couldn't look at them if I didn't want to hurt them.

"I'm a cat," I mewed softly, "same as you."

"No cat would kill so many for something as forgivable as stealing prey." The ginger tom put his paw on my shoulder, "So why?"

I flinched. I don't like talking about my past. I don't like thinking about anything that has to do with it.

Then I sighed. Might as well tell someone. It would better be a stranger, than Joann. I could never tell Joann.

"You might want to sit down. The others of your group can go back to wherever you live." I looked into the she-cat's eyes. Then had softened, like she was getting used to my demonic presence, "This will be a really long story."

The tom's turned back to the group, "We'll be back tomorrow at sunhigh. If you aren't back by then, we'll only assume the worst." The black tom mewed over his shoulder.

Soon, only the she-cat remained. She sat down by the river, and tucked her paws under her tail. I sighed and sat too.

"You ready to here the worst story of your life?" I asked.

She only nodded.

I couldn't help but smile.

 **Please please please review! It helps me come up with ideas for what should happen next, and how to keep you guys interested.**

 **-Moon**


	2. Don't Kill Me Please

**I actually didn't expect to get 5 followers and 3 reviews on the first chapter. It really lifts my spirits that you really like my writing.**

 **Chapter 2: Don't Kill Me Please**

"It all started a couple moons ago. I was four or five moons old. I lived with my mother, Opin, and my sister, Joann. We lived next to a lake. One day, when Opin sent me hunting, I accidentally fell into the lake. As soon as I fell in, I knew that I was changing to a monster. I was covered, head to tail, with blood. My vision was red, and I couldn't think clearly. There...there was a voice telling me to get angry, just attack the nearest think around. I was scared...too scared to ignore the voice. There was blood everywhere. _Everywhere_. The only thing I wanted to do was run away to a place where no one could see me. But my paws carried my back to where Opin was waiting for me and Joann to come back from hunting. As soon as she saw me, she rushed to get all the blood off of me before Joann came back." I couldn't help but laugh sadly at that. I had always hated when Opin cleaned me, "I-I lost control of my temper then. I told her to stop as calmly as I could, but she wouldn't listen. Then...then I attacked her..." I choked. I never choke, "S-she did her best to stop me...but I just...ripped her apart..." I couldn't talk anymore. The memory was too much. I couldn't...I couldn't keep myself from crying. Tears streamed down my face. I hated it. I never cried.

The she-cat backed away, a thoughtful expression on her face, and walked to the river. She stuck her paw in, and pulled it out. It was covered in blood. I looked at it, shocked. I saw white, and was instantly at the lake. The lake of blood. Little me was crouched underneath a bush, watching a large mouse get a drink from the lake. I pounced, and completely missed the mouse. Instead, I leaped right into the of clear water spraying out when I fell in, there was blood.

Then I blacked out.

.

.

The light ginger she-cat secretly laughed at the black demon in front of her. He saw blood, where she saw just a dripping wet paw. He was seeing things that weren't there. _StarClan must hate him._ She thought. _But it's just like I thought. However, m_ _aking cats see blood... that's such a cruel thing to do._

When he fainted, she lifted him up and carried him to the river. He was heavy, heavier than she expected for a skinny apprentice size tom. She could feel his ribs and most of his bones. This surprised her, because he had a lot of prey available. Then she dropped him in the river.

 _He is very interesting. He might make a good leader._ She smirked as he softly whimpered. _He just has to get past his memories. The lake he fell in... I doubt the clear water on the surface was just a concealer of the blood underneath. StarClan is trying to send him a message. I just hope it's the right one._

 _._

 _._

When I woke up again, my vision was red. That wasn't very uncommon with me. It happened almost every morning, or if I just took a nap. Seriously, I wake up and everything is tinted with red.

The she-cat was sitting calmly right next to me, her light ginger fur looked red, "What did you see?" She asked me.

I looked at her like she was a mouse-brain, because she probably was. If she wasn't fazed by the blood that came out with her paw instead of water, then she was a completely mouse-brain.

"I saw blood." I whispered, "It wasn't water. It was blood."

I could tell the she-cat was trying to hold back a chuckle. The red vision got stronger.

"StarClan must really hate you." She muttered, "Or they want a cat alive who kills for fun."

I sat up and tilted my head, "StarClan?"

"I think you should come with me." The she-cat walked over to me, and wiped some dirt off my shoulder with her tail, "ShadowClan could use someone like you. And Hollystar, our leader, will take a particular interest in your training."

I was just confused. I slowly stood up, and realized that I was in the river. I panicked, then realized that my legs weren't covered in blood. They were just wet. I have no idea why, I just witnessed the she-cat pull blood out of the river, but...maybe I was just seeing things. Memories _can_ cause things to seem out of the ordinary.

The she-cat summoned me to follow her with her tail. I got out of the river, shook the wetness off me, and followed without a word. It actually pains me to leave Joann behind, she can't really defend herself, but maybe it's for the best. Maybe if I leave, the twolegs will come back and Joann can live with one of them. She always said it would be better for her as a kittypet. Once she realizes I'm gone, maybe that wish of hers will come true.

The she-cat led me to the edge of the twoleg place, towards a pine forest. New scents were everywhere. Fresh smells of prey, and newly grown undergrowth filled my nose. I looked around, staring at the countless numbers of prey. There were birds, mice, squirrels, frogs, and the occasional rabbit.

"Right now, during greenleaf, ShadowClan thrives." The she-cat mewed as she saw my interest with the scenery, "But in the colder moons, prey is scarce. We usually stock enough for all of leaf-bare, but sometimes we run out of food and have to scavenge for crowfood or invade other Clan's territory. I'm not a big fan of that, invading other territories, but Hollystar doesn't see anything wrong with it, so we have to follow her orders." She leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "Sometimes I think she's a Dark Forest cat that managed to find a way to live in the living world."

I obviously had no idea what she was talking about. I didn't know what the Dark Forest was. I had heard of the Clans that lived next to the twoleg place, but I never had an interest in them. If I did, I would know everything possible to know about them. Trust me, sometimes instead of killing, I use my victims as resources.

Soon, I heard paw steps in the undergrowth beside us. My head jerked in that direction, and my claws instantly unsheathed. The she-cat raised her tail in front of me, and I growled.

"Sunwind, who is this?" A black she-cat with bright amber eyes stepped out of a bush she was hiding in.

The she-cat put her head down, "This is the supposed demon from the twoleg place." She answered.

The newcomer narrowed her eyes, "And why have you brought him here? You were supposed to get rid of him."

I flinched. I wanted to shred her right then and there. I wish I could, but something about the way the ginger she-cat was carrying herself made me feel like she was the most important cat in the world. If you disappointed her, then you would have a death wish.

"Sunwind. Answer me," The black she-cat mewed after there had been silence.

The ginger she-cat, Sunwind, shuffled on her paws, like she was searching for an answer. Finally she spoke, "I judged him. I gave him a chance. Isn't that what you never got, Hollystar? A chance?"

I was shocked. _This_ was _Hollystar_? I thought she would just be a normal cat, but she...she looks like me...

she looks like she's struggling not to kill us.


	3. Welcome to Hell

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell**

The look in Hollystar's eyes was the look I see almost every time I see my reflection. The look of pure insanity. Her eyes were amber like mine. It was like looking into a mirror.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that?!" Hollystar was outraged. I had to hold back a smile. I could tell she'd had a lot of practice dealing with cats who disobey her.

Sunwind shied away a bit, but didn't back down. I admired her bravery. In my experience, everyone ran away from me. She was the first cat who didn't, but from how Hollystar was, it looked like she was used to it.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Sunwind took a slow step forward, "You never really got a chance to prove yourself. And that's why everyone hates you." When Hollystar growled, Sunwind smirked.

This is where another fight takes place. If you don't like imagining cats beat each other to a pulp, I recommend that you skip this. Just skip this chapter. I know how there are some living things out there that are non-violent. I will never understand those monstrosities. Violence is a part of life.

 _Anyway_ just skip this chapter if you don't like violence or death or things like that.

Hollystar flung herself towards Sunwind, claws sharp as knives. I know cats usually don't know what knives are, but I lived most of my life in a twoleg place. I had to have picked some things up somewhere.

Anyway, Hollystar was currently trying to rip Sunwind to shreds. I watched like the weird bloodthirsty monster I am. Sunwind actually managed to dodge Hollystar's attacks, and in return, landed some scratches on her flank and shoulders. I was truly amazed.

Then things turned for the worse.

Hollystar gained a little bit of control over her movements, and was starting to literally kill Sunwind. Blood was everywhere. It made me mad. So mad that I had to join in on the fun.

I leaped towards Hollystar, aiming for her muzzle. She dodged and turned to me.

"You have no part in this!" She spat.

I frowned, "But I really feel like killing someone right now!" I smiled at her shocked expression, "I think I'll start with you..." As my demonic smile grew, Hollystar backed away. Her fear scent was admirably stronger than I expected it to be. But it was still sweet. I could already taste the blood in my jaws, feel it on my paws.

"W-what are you?" Hollystar whimpered, "All the blood..."

She really was like me. She saw blood too.

"My name is Cat." I took one more step, "And I am going to kill you."

Now, during this time, Sunwind was just standing there like a seriously idiotic mouse-brain. I was too distracted to notice, but she was giving off a scent I had never gotten before. It definitely wasn't fear. It definitely wasn't anything that anyone else had felt before in my presence. It...I can't describe it. But I think it might have been relief. Something like that.

Back to me...Hollystar was cowering beside a tree as I got closer. Her eyes were wide with horror. I licked around my jaws before sinking my teeth into her neck. She flinched, then threw me back. I could sense she was afraid. Of what, I don't know. If she really was like me she would know what this felt like. Like you were being turned inside out just waiting for a chance to rip a cat to shreds. It didn't even have to be a cat! It could be prey, or a twoleg, or just anything that breathes.

Hollystar ran towards me, snarling as she dug her claws into my spine. I didn't feel the pain. Just anger. Just sweet, _sweet_ , anger.

"Why do you think you can possibly fight me and win?" Hollystar whispered into my ear, right before I threw her against the tree she had been cowering next to.

I laughed, "Why do I think I can beat you?" I couldn't help but laugh. It was hysterically funny, "Because I've sharpened my claws on dozens of rogues and loners and have ripped all of them to shreds without a scratch." I looked her in the eye and pinned her to the ground, "It seems like anyone could beat you. It seems like you're just a weakling who was taken pity on to become leader."

I held back another laugh as she growled. She was angry, and afraid, and confused. I loved it. The fear was overwhelming. The confusion just added to the sweetness. And the anger, just the smell of the angry fire she had, it was amazingly delicious.

"You are such a fox-heart." Hollystar coughed. I had just sunk my claws deeper into her neck, tearing into her lungs. Blood splattered on the floor. She was trying hard to breathe.

"I know," I mewed in a creepy sing-song voice, "But that's what makes me a demon."

Hollystar went still.

Sunwind was wide-eyed, staring at me like some kind of hero. I glanced at her then started back the way we came.

"Where are you going?" She asked, "We haven't made it to the camp yet!"

I scoffed, "It's obvious I don't belong there. Or anywhere for that matter."

"But we can help you control yourself." Sunwind urged, "Hollystar can help you control yourself."

I looked at her like she was crazy. I just killed the mouse-brain.

But then she stood up from where I had just pierced her lungs and stopped her breathing, "Sunwind, that might not be a good idea."

I was utterly shocked. Hollystar had just been raised from the dead.

"Oh!" Sunwind gained a look of realization, "I suppose it's obvious you didn't know, but since Hollystar is leader of ShadowClan, she has nine lives. Eight, now that you've killed her once."

Yeah, I know that I should've gotten maybe a _little bit_ more information on the Clans while I was living in the twoleg place. I mean, I was practically living right next door to them, I could've at least _tried_ to get to know my enemies. You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer? I could've gotten to know the Clans, then stabbed them in the back and killed everyone. That sounded nice. A lot less of a problem to deal with. One step closer to being the only cat in the world. Yeah...sounds nice...

Anyway... as I'm watching Hollystar slowly stand back up, I feel angry again. I just want to rip both of them apart now. I should've done that with Hollystar when I had the chance. Then I wouldn't be so confused, and weirdly wanting to kill everything on Earth.

So yeah, this is the part where my whole life turned to hell. Literally. There was fire and blood and lava everywhere I looked. ShadowClan was the perfect example of what hell looks like.

Welcome to where it gets interesting.


	4. Dreams of Death

**Chapter 4: Dreams of Death**

After my confrontation with Hollystar, I decided to just go back to the place that I like to call home. Even though it might be cool to live in a place where all you have to do is get prey and fight off intruders, but I actually like my life as it is. Plus, Joann wouldn't be able to come with me. She'd be scared out of her mind. Just the thought of harming another cat makes her want to puke her guts out. Honestly, I wonder why she's bothered to stay here. The ground is littered with bones and dried blood of all the cats I've killed. Maybe some prey that angered me too, but besides that. I bet every time she walks outside, she vomits before trying to find prey or food from the twoleg's metal cans that stored food that they didn't eat.

Besides, I don't necessarily like the forest. Not after my incident. Especially not after that. I think every time I see the forest _I_ almost vomit.

"So, Cat. What are you going to do now?" Joann's voice surprised me.

I glanced back at her. I guess I never really described her, did I. Well, she has black fur, like me. The only difference, is that her paws are white, along with her tail-tip. Her eyes are blue, like the sky. Usually she looks like the most innocent creature in the world. Right now, though, she looks like she's guilty of every crime ever committed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She came and sat next to me by the river. She took the mouse I was currently eating and gobbled it down it a few quick bites. I glared at her, but I wasn't mad. I was never mad at Joann.

"I mean, are you going to ShadowClan? Or will you stay here?" She gazed at me, her eyes sparkling like a kit's.

"How do you know about that?"

"I was there." She mewed simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I watched you leave, though I couldn't hear what you were saying."

"Then how do you know if what we were talking about was ShadowClan?" I almost growled at her. Almost. And I never growled at Joann. I know how much I scare her. I know how hard it must be for her to talk to me right now.

"I know about the Clans, Cat. I know what the cats in each Clan look like. I know their _names_. I have as many resources as you do. I just don't kill them when they don't do what I ask them."

My eyes narrowed. I guess I didn't know my sister after all. If she had resources, then she was a lot better at dealing with blood and death than I thought. If only she had told me sooner. Then maybe I could have gotten better at talking to her. Maybe we actually could've been friends.

"I honestly don't know if I'm going to be a part of ShadowClan." I sighed, "I don't know if I'll belong there."

"You will, Cat." Joann mewed softly, " _We_ will." At my confused glance, she continued, "I'm coming with you."

"But, don't you...not like blood and stuff like that?" I had to ask.

Joann laughed softly, "I don't like it, but I can deal with it." She leaned on me, and sighed, "After all, I've put up with you for a while now. All because I love you, brother."

She yawned, and curled up into a ball, and quickly fell asleep. I lay down and fell asleep as well, falling prey to the darkness called my mind.

.

.

 _The moon was out, pine trees surrounding me. Cats yowled in the distance, a battle most likely._

 _"Cat, are you ready?" I turned around to see a bright ginger she-cat with white stripes and green eyes at the edge of the forest._

 _"Ready for what, Miss?" I mewed, without really thinking. And,_ Miss _? Who was that?_

 _Miss walked over to me and flicked my ears with her tail, "The Shade T_ _rial, obviously, what else would you have to be ready for?!"_

 _I tilted my head in confusion. What was a trial? Why was I here?_

 _Miss walked over to me and glared, "You know, the thing where we decide whether or not you get to be a warrior of the wolves? The life altering thing you've been training for in the last 6 moons? How can you be so idiotic!"_

 _Suddenly pain clawed at my stomach. Miss' claw were stained with blood, and I saw the liquid dripping from right above my belly. I was as confused as ever._

 _"If you can't remember something as simple as the trial, then you don't deserve to live." Miss glared at me and scratched my eyes. Then she left me, bloody and dying._

 _To be honest, it wasn't that bad. My memory was slipping from me, I could barely remember what my name was. I couldn't remember the things all the cats had called me, or even that I had a sister named Joann. I didn't remember all the lives I had taken just because of anger. It was wonderful. The pain from my stomach and eyes slowly faded away, and the yowls went quiet. It was so peaceful. It was so quiet. To die. It's a beautiful thing. A truly beautiful thing. No pain, no suffering. No nothing. To bad it's just a dream._

 _._

 _._

I gasped, struggled to breathe, and fell into the river that me and Joann fell asleep next to. The splash woke Joann, who also gasped, struggled to breathe, and fell into the river.

She looked at me, her eyes looked like she was just thankful to be alive. To be honest, my eyes probably reflected hers. A dream about dying isn't something you would really want to wake up to.

"What is the Shade Trial?" Joann asked after what seemed like forever, "What's a warrior of the wolves?"

"We had the same dream..." I realized. Weird. Really weird. I glanced at Joann, "Still think we should go to ShadowClan?"

Joann sighed, "I...I don't know. Right now, though, we should probably find someone who knows about dreams." She smiled, "And I know just the cat."

She jumped up and shook herself free of water. Then she ran down the path, leaving me behind.

At that moment, I thought I was going to be just fine. Joann was going to find a cat to solve all our problems. If she had good sources of information, then I trusted her.

How wrong I was.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you all for the good reviews, it makes a demon smile!**

 **For all wondering, if you still haven't got it, Cat is a tom. Not a she.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **\- Moon**


	5. Desperate Times

**Chapter 5: Desperate Times**

Joann ran all the way across the twoleg place to find the cat she thought could help her and Cat. She was desperate, after all...whatever this Shade Trial was, they were dangerous. She wanted to find out whatever it was so Cat could finally make up his mind, and start realizing that going to ShadowClan was the only way to learn how to control himself. Joann didn't know how she knew this, but she did. And she would help her brother in whatever way possible. Right now, as well as any other time, it didn't matter to Joann whether Cat really did kill their mother. It's not his fault.

After a short while, Joann reached the place where she needed to be. She stopped and sat down for a moment to catch her breath.

"What are you here for?" A deep voice reached her ears, "I already told you to never bother me again unless it was extremely urgent." A dark brown tabby tom appeared from behind an abandoned twoleg den. Large leaves covered both of his eyes, and he navigated by his sense of smell and hearing. He was quiet good at it actually, judging from how quick he noticed Joann.

"I need your help," Joann pleaded, "Just one more time."

The dark brown tom softly laughed. It was vaguely evil, "I told you everything you needed to know about the Clans. You don't need anything else from me."

Joann growled, "You also promised me that if I ever needed more help you would give it to me. Plus, this has nothing to do with the Clans!"

The tom slowly lay down, grunting when he finally landed on the ground, "Joann, sweet young cat, you know that I'm old and it won't be long before my fur turns gray. I lost both of my eyes fighting for my life, and I lost the ability to properly use my legs while running for my life. This is no time for jokes. I don't like them, and they are a waste of words. I know exactly why you are here, and I know exactly how to help you." Joann's eyes lit up for a moment while the tom paused. The he continued, giving the worst information possible, "If you really want to know about the Shade Trials, then you have to talk to someone other than me. I have only heard that they are deadly and very important to a tribe of cats on the other side of the world. Such information does not reach my old ears."

Joann pondered for a moment before hissing, "Then why don't you just find out?!" The tom was shocked by her sudden outburst. He didn't sense her anger like he usually would have, "Just go find someone who would know about the stupid trials and give the information to me!"

"Listen here, Joann." The tom spat back, "I really don't care about whatever you have an interest in, you're just a little bossy. To be honest, you would do well in ShadowClan, because you're attitude is as frosty as your eyes!" Joann scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Every _sensible_ cat knows that ShadowClan is really a bunch of frosty tempered cats who only excel in torturing others!" The tom continued, "So why don't you just go and be your little bossy self and take your brother to the place where we _both_ know you _really_ belong."

Joann scowled at the tom and slowly walked away. She was acting strong, but in reality she was trying not to break down in front of someone she actually trusted. Because, she didn't want to be another victim. She only thought she was doing what was best for Cat, and for her. _It's going to be okay..._ She said to herself, all the way back to where Cat was patiently waiting for her. _It will all be okay. Just believe that whatever happens from now on will be okay._

But the dark brown tabby tom with large leaves covered both his eyes was right. She was bossy. She ha a temper. She got mad when some cat who was supposed to give her information let her down. Because of that, she often got tormented by her sources. The cats who gave her the information she needed to either help someone else, or herself. That's when she calls for Cat. Because most likely, even though they know everything else, they don't know about the demon in the abandoned twoleg place. But when he came, he tore them to shreds. Barely leaving a single scrap of fur behind. She didn't spend much time with him, but she had heard rumors that he actually ate the bones of the cats he killed. She didn't know if that was really true, but she really did want to get to know him better. To travel wherever in the world just to know the brother she had who didn't kill his own mother. Joann knew he lost control. When he fought his eyes were crazy. When he wasn't, he looked normal.

If only he really was normal...if only he hadn't been plagued by the visions of none existent bloody water and ground. Then, and only then, would he truly be normal.

 _But..._ Joan couldn't help but wonder. _What if his normal_ is _all the blood and the red and the joy of killing. Maybe that's just who he is. Maybe there's no reason for the killing, but in his weird nonsensical mind it_ is _normal._

Joann shook her head, there was no way that _normal_ was killing other cats just because they accidentally stepped in your river.

When Joann got back to where Cat was supposed to be waiting, he was gone.

.

.

Now, you might be wondering, why was Joann's point of view wasn't from her directly? Well, I'll tell you. I don't know exactly how her mind works, so I'm basically just making things up as she tells me things from her point of view.

Anyways...the reason I was gone, was because I was _invisible_! I disappeared into thin air, just watching Joann desperately search for me all over the place. I had to keep from laughing the whole time!

Before you get all crazy, wondering how a simple cat like me could turn invisible, you should know that I'm joking. Even after all I've seen, there's no way that any cat could turn invisible. Although it would be seriously cool to just sneak up on someone and kill them from behind, it's impossible. Sorry.

But seriously, I had no idea where I was. I had tried to follow Joann's scent because I'm very impatient and moody and when I'm moody and impatient I get a little bit angry. Not that I would attack my only family, but I really was going to scold her for not telling me how long she would be gone and where she was going.

I was actually getting pretty close to Joann's scent when I ran into this weird cat with leaves covering his eyes. With his dark brown tabby pelt, I could tell he thought he was better than me. And all that really did was make me angry, because _no one_ was better than me.

And then he gave me a piece of advice that was really helpful. Something that I could only sit and think about. And thinking doesn't usually come easily to me. I just don't do it most of the time. It's quite obvious considering I never let anyone who angers me lives without even considering why they did something wrong. Yeah, really obvious.

I have so much to learn.


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions**

No one ever told me that to be great at something, you have to practice. I'm sure someone mentioned it at times, but I didn't listen. When the dark brown tom with leaves covering his eyes told me that practice is the only thing that will make me better at controlling myself, I listened. Mostly because he was really weird, but I listened.

 _"The only way you'll ever truly be normal, is if you go somewhere to learn."_ He had said, _"Practice controlling your strange condition, and you'll be able to do most anything you set your mind to."_

If only it was that easy, though. I can't just waltz into the ShadowClan camp and ask to learn how to control my overwhelming need to kill anything that moves.

I can imagine it now: I walk into the camp, making cats stare at me and judge my every move. Hollystar comes up to me and asks why I'm here. I'll say that I want to control my overwhelming need to kill anything that moves. That makes all the ShadowClan cats freak out and panic. They run into a hiding place and I just laugh. Hollystar laughs too, because she's like me, and we would laugh at cats running away from us. Seriously, that would be _hilarious_.

Anyway, I walked back to where Joann was waiting. I couldn't believe she actually waited. I would've tracked myself down and given myself a beating. I would make sure that I didn't run off again. Stalking someone was just rude. Funny, now that I think about it though. I send cats to stalk other cats. Real funny.

"Cat!" Joann called when she saw me, "I was so worried!" She ran up and practically jumped on me. I actually had to fight to get her off. I never thought I would have to fight me sister to keep her from hugging me to death.

"Calm your tail feathers!" I shouted, "No need to get all hyper just because I left for a moment."

Joann finally got off of me and sat down expectantly like a little kit, "So...the cat I thought would help...won't help..." Usually, when one of the cats I sent off to get information would say something like this I would cut off their heads and then gruesomely chop up the rest of their body. Now, I wasn't feeling like doing that. Probably because I feel completely dedicated to my sister, or probably because I feel like because I killed our mother I need to not also kill my sister.

But still, I glared at her like I was going to murder her. She was so scared, and her face was hilarious. Maybe I should do that more often. Just glare at cats and make them practically run in ultimate fear. It would be so funny. I would be laughing so hard. And no one would be able to tell if I actually wanted to kill them or not. (Note the sarcasm. I do not want to scare all the cats I run into.)

"So..." I whispered, "Did he, or she, tell us who would?"

Joann looked down at her paws, "No." She mewled, like a kit who just got scolded, "He just spat at me, telling me off for my temper."

This got me. This struck me right in the head. I _really_ didn't know my sister. I thought she couldn't stand blood and gory things and bones. I thought she was the nicest cat In the world, and that's what made her a target for all the bullies here. I thought that no matter what, she would hate me. I was _so_ wrong. I need to right my wrongs.

"Temper?" I asked, just to get to know her, "I thought you were the nicest cat in the world." Yes I know, just saying my own thoughts, but isn't that what everyone else does? Don't they voice their own thoughts?

"Yeah. He said that my personality was just as frosty as my eyes. He said that both of us belong in ShadowClan. Because we wouldn't mind killing other cats just for enjoyment."

Okay. That was going way too far. Maybe Joann has a temper. Maybe she has a cold and frosty personality. But that does not give _anyone_ the right to say that she wouldn't mind killing. That doesn't give _anyone_ the right to say that she belongs in ShadowClan because she has an attitude like them. That does _not_ mean that she belongs in a place where I'm there. I could attack her. Rip her apart. I don't want to endanger her. I want her to be safe. So I can right my wrongs. So she might forget the brother she had. The brother who killed his own mother.

I went over and hugged her. I saw tears pool up in her eyes. I saw the distress she was in. I could smell her fear and sadness. I just wanted to help her. I want to go back and start over my whole life. So Opin would still be alive. So I wouldn't feel like killing every cat I meet. So Joann wouldn't have to go through this. I hate seeing anyone like this.

"It'll be okay." I mewed, "We'll be okay. For now, though, let's just think about going to ShadowClan."

I felt Joann flinch when I said that. _Obviously._ She just got through an argument where some stupid mouse-brain said that she should go to ShadowClan to be where she belonged.

I feel terrible. Really terrible.

And all I felt was pain. And all I wanted was for the pain to stop.

"It's fine, Cat. We'll go to ShadowClan." Joann moved away from me and stood next to the river, "You need the help there."

I nodded, "Okay. If that's what you want."

So the next day, we went to ShadowClan.

Remember when I said my life went to hell? That was only the beginning.

 **I wanted to thank all of you for the support!**

 **\- Moon**


	7. Death Only Death

**Chapter 7: Death. Only Death. (and a little surprise)**

Sunwind had said that she would come back to check on us every few days. Luckily, the day after we decided to go to ShadowClan, she came. She wasn't as surprised as I thought she would be on my decision, but she was surprised that Joann was coming too.

"Are you ready?" Sunwind asked after we had eaten. Me and Joann nodded, and we started our short journey.

The whole way, I could only think of the bad things that could happen. I only thought of the bad stuff. Only the bad things. Like me dying as soon as we enter the camp for mysterious reasons. Or everyone just attacking me and Joann as soon as we walk into the camp. But that's what happens when you put stress on someone. They think of only the bad things that will happen to them.

"Cat." Joann murmurs in my ear as we are coming close to the dreaded ShadowClan camp, "What do you think's going to happen?"

I just stared ahead with wide eyes. I didn't want to say anything, but she's my sister. I have to say something. So I told the truth, like I always do, "I think that in the next day or two we're going to die." My eyes didn't leave the space in front of me, but I could smell Joann's sudden surprise and dread. I could tell that now she was copying my face exactly. I'm psychic like that.

"Okay, be prepared to face the Clan." Sunwind wasn't making this any easier for me.

 _It's DEATH TIME!_ That's what my mind was screaming at me. As well as: _It's okay. There's always the next life. Wait. No. No next life. ONLY DEATH! DEATH FOR ETERNITIY!_ Yes, I know, I have a messed up mind. There's no cure. I checked.

Despite all the turmoil that was going on in my mind, Sunwind was all smiley and cheery. I have no idea why. The scent she was giving off was strange too. Like the one that I smelled while I was fighting Hollystar. Something like relief. But, I have no idea what she's thinking. I don't plan to find out either. I honestly don't care what others think.

 _Unless I'm just meeting someone for the first time._

Wait, where did that come from? I had just thought about something that I _never_ thought about. I never cared what others thought of me, no matter what.

 _Unless I really want to know someone. Then I'll try to be nice to them._

Holy crap. That voice wasn't even _mine_! Someone was invading my brain, I'm sure of it. Some tom cat who thinks that it's funny when another cat freaks out because no one is supposed to send creepy mind messages!

My breathing accelerated, and both Sunwind and Joann looked at me with worry, "I'm fine." I mewed quickly, "Just a little nervous. You know, I _did_ kill Hollystar."

Sunwind nodded in understanding. Joann looked at me in shock. I guess she was surprised that I had taken one of a leaders' lives.

 _It's only a matter of time before I meet everyone! I'm so excited!_

I'm now fed up with this little monster of a voice. I don't like it, and I want to rip its vocal chords out. Why not just rip every cats' vocal chords out? It would make such a quiet little world for me. I would love having a quiet little world.

 _But quiet would mean no one to talk to..._

SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! My claws were unsheathing, and probably aching to kill someone. Anyone. Preferably the next cat that crosses my vision.

"Cat, are you sure you're okay?" Joann asked. Joann. Joann. Joann.

Do I really have to kill my sister? That just doesn't seem fair. But hey! Life isn't fair, bro.

"Cat?"

I just stared at her. Glaring, staring, with that cold murderous stare that I seem to have mastered in my short life. I smelled her fear as she locked eyes with me. For a minute, I didn't see her as my sister. I didn't see the cat that I longed to protect. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't see at all. I just relied on my nose. My trusty, trusty nose.

That was now going to make me kill Joann.

* * *

Joann was actually admiring the scenery as she walked along to the ShadowClan camp. To be honest, she was scared that it would be as scary as Cat could be sometimes. But she was all wrong. There were so many cool things to look at. Birds and squirrels and frogs and rabbits. All communicating in an environment that was perfect for them.

Then Joann heard rapid breathing coming from her brother. She glanced over at him. His eyes were wild, crazy and angry.

"I'm fine." Cat said hurriedly, before Joann had a chance to say anything, "Just a little nervous. You know, I _did_ kill Hollystar."

Joann was shocked. Cat had taken a life from a Clan leader? She had heard that was practically impossible for a cat to kill a leader. Most had live taken from sickness or old age.

Things went back to normal for a moment. Then Cat's breathing got heavier, and when Joann looked back at her brother, all she saw was a crazed tom with a thirst for blood that she had never seen before.

"Cat, are you sure you're okay?" Joann asked. He said nothing. Just looked at her with an urge to kill bursting from his eyes. His eyes. That's what scared Joann the most. She had never seen him like this before, "Cat?"

Cat growled. He glared. He stared with that murderous stare that he seemed to have mastered in his short life. Joann was afraid. More afraid of him than ever. Because she honestly believed that he was going to kill her. And he wasn't playing. No, he wasn't even looking at what was right in front of him. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear. Cat just smelled Joann's fear. He had told her once before. fear kept him killing.

He lunged.

She screamed.

The whole world went still.

* * *

Well now, I hope you've liked this exciting part of my journey. I can't tell you what happened because if I do, hehe, you might want to kill me too. And I swear, as a cat, you _will_ kill me. Honestly, I don't even know what inspired me to tell my tale to twolegs anyway.

Anyway, I heard that twolegs like cliffhangers, so I'm leaving this at a cliffhanger. Why do they call this a cliffhanger anyway? There are no cliffs!

Whatever. I hope you like the story, blah blah blah.

Why do I bother with these things. Cliffhangers. They are useless. I'll just tell you what happens. Joann lives by unknown mysterious reasons that I cannot comprehend.

Happy?

Okay.

Bye.


	8. Forget and Remember

**Chapter 8: Forget and Remember**

I lunged at my sister. Joann. The cat that I had sworn to protect. And now I was going to kill her. My claws stretched to gouge out her eyes... wait...hold on, I completely forgot about my promise not to tell any gory stuff. Yeah. Just ignore the part about gouging out Joann's eyeballs. That _totally_ didn't happen.

Anyway, when I was done attacking her, I saw what I expected to see. Tufts of black fur and bones and organs and blood splattered all over the forest floor. And the trees. And a little bit got on Sunwind while she was trying to stop me while also not getting herself killed. When I was done killing my sister, I forgot I had one. I forgot what just happened. All I could remember was the terribly annoying voice in my head and that some stupid cat had decided to cross my vision. When I was finished killing my sister, I kept walking towards the ShadowClan camp like nothing happened. Then I saw Sunwind's face: Horrified, scared, fearful. She looked like she just saw a ghost, then the ghost just murdered her best friend.

"What?" I growled. I was still _really_ angry.

 _I'm so angry I could just hug every cat in the world to death! Hugs make others feel better!_

Okay. Moment of truth. I've heard twolegs use words that usually mean angry. I don't really know what they mean, but angry means angry. So I will say that one word now. FUCK! THAT FUCKING VOICE IN MY HEAD NEEDS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER EVERY CAT THAT JUST SO HAPPENS TO CROSS MY PATH!

Don't get used to that, it was probably a one time thing. Just needed to get my anger out.

Okay. Rage moment over, but Sunwind was looking pretty good for picking right now. I could smell fear, not the usual scent I picked up when I was around her. I had forgotten about Joann, and now my next prey was her. The pale ginger she-cat with the black mark under her left eye. The cat who decided that just because I killed for a living didn't mean I was evil. That it didn't mean I was a demon sent from hell. She didn't care that I hurt cats who said I was a mouse-brain. She was the first cat who thought I deserved a chance. And she as going to die too.

"Y-you." Sunwind stammered as I walked toward her. My murderous gaze didn't waver. I know this, because not once did she find it was okay to let her guard down. She was ready to run at any moment, "You...j-just..."

"I just what?" Annoyed, super annoyed, I stalked toward her. She backed against a tree. She was scared to death. It was the greatest fear scent I'd ever smelled. Just wonderful.

"Y-y-you k-k-killed..J-J-Joann. C-cold b-b-blooded m-murder..." She flinched as I raised my claws to slash her. I still didn't remember who Joann was. I just remembered a black cat with amber eyes, white paws, and a white tail-tip getting in my way while I was in a rage.

"Who?" I asked.

Sunwind backed up against the tree further, getting ready to dash, "Y-you're s-sister." She whispered.

I was confused at this. I had a sister? I backed away from attacking her, but only slightly. I was still annoyed. Still angry. Still ready to kill any unlucky cat who I didn't like. Suddenly, my head was pounding. Then I blacked out again. You will soon find that this is a normal occurrence for me. And this, is what I saw:

 _Joann was running around like a maniac, trying to hide from her brother. After she saw the bloody mess that her mother had been turned into, all she wanted to do was hide for the rest of her life._

 _"JOANN!" Cat called out to her, "COME OUT YOU LITTLE SCAREDY-CAT!"_

 _Joann held her breath. She didn't want to die by the claws of her own brother. She didn't want to die at all._

 _"JOANN!" Cat called again_

 _"NO!" Joann yowled back, "I refuse to talk to someone who would kill in cold blood!"_

 _She smelled Cat nearby. Hopefully his newfound abilities in killing didn't give him a better tracking skill too. Before his_ incident _he couldn't track anything properly. If Joann was lucky, that fact would still be true._

 _"Found you." Cat smiled._

 _Joann jumped up and tried to run away, but Cat jumped in front out her and pinned her down. This, this monster now had Joann completely she could do was pray to her ancestors. Opin had told her privately about StarClan, the cats who protected them and gave them signs of the future._

 _"Just get it over with, then." Joann pleaded, "Just go ahead and kill me."_

 _Cat looked at Joann with confusion, "Why would I do that?" He sat up and groomed his chest fur, "I don't want to kill you. That would be scary."_

 _"B-but you just killed Opin." Joann questioned, "Why not just end my life too?"_

 _"Because you're my sister." Cat whispered. He pressed up against Joann, making her flinch at his touch, "I don't want to hurt you too."_

Then I woke up. I remembered my sister. I remembered a scene from my past that I didn't remember before from Joann's perspective. And I still wanted to kill someone. Anyone. Just something that I can dirty my claws with, get my anger out on, that has blood and flesh and bones.

But I'm still thinking about Joann through all of this. Sunwind disappeared, probably because she thought I would kill her when I woke up, and I could only think of Joann. I thought about how she was always there. How she was the only cat that I didn't kill who sometimes angered me. Which just made me wonder: Why?

Why was it only her that was spared?

And when ShadowClan came to kill me, I didn't lash out at them. I didn't get so mad that I absolutely _had_ to kill them. Which made me wonder: Why?

Why were they spared too?

I know you're wondering, I thought Joann lived? Well she did, she just won't be with me for a while. And everything will make sense when she comes back. Trust me. Even the trials that seem to have no part in my story whatsoever. Everything will make sense.


	9. Demonic Monster

**Chapter 9: Demonic Monster That Doesn't Like Anything**

I'm pretty sure that I ran away again, even if I only got to the lake that was the center of the Clan territories. I'm pretty sure that I've never cried that much before, either. I'm pretty sure that I thought nothing could be worse than killing my own sister. I was wrong. I was oh so wrong. It made me want to scream and shout to the world that I was done. That I was going to hide from everyone, forever.

Suddenly, I want to jump into the water. It looks so inviting. I just was to jump in and stop breathing. So I do. I wade in. When the water gets above my head, I lay down. I don't move. My lungs were screaming for air, and I don't listen to them. I would much rather drown than live. I killed my own sister, isn't that worthy of death?

Isn't this what I deserve?

I'll gladly go to whatever hell I came from. I'll haunt everyone until I fade away. I'll just die, never to be heard from again. And then, I'm reminded of my dream. Of the trials. Of the wolves, the warriors, whatever they're called. Of how for some reason I might just be the center of it all. And that just makes me want to drown even more.

I can feel how I felt then. Right now. As I'm telling you this. I've heard stories from other cats that twolegs used to harm themselves when they were depressed. They called it suicide. And that's what I tried to do. The last thing I remember from that moment, is my memory slipping, the numbing feeling in my bones, the beautiful silence, and being pulled out of the water before I was completely dead.

* * *

The golden-brown tom lifted the so called 'demon' from the water. He had been following Sunwind, just to see what she was up to. Since she had decided to disappear every few days, he had been curious. Of course, because Sunwind was deputy and Hollystar would probably kill however decided to mess with business, no other cat wanted to risk their life finding out why their deputy was disappearing.

 _I really hope that I don't die._ The tom thought as he lugged the demon through the forest. _I really, really hope I don't die._

When the tom arrived in the ShadowClan camp, carried a half-drowned, apprentice-size, black furred tom, they started to question him, "Who is that?", "What's he doing here?", "Where did you find him?"

"ENOUGH!" Hollystar's voice probably rang throughout the whole lake, "Blaze, what are you doing with him?"

Blaze bowed his head, "I found him trying to drown in the river." He answered curtly.

Hollystar's eyes narrowed, and Blaze couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. The glares and stares he was getting was slightly putting him on edge. Not like he wanted to attack his Clanmates or anything, but he would if he had to endure any of these looks of strangeness.

"Take him to Cloudbreeze." Hollystar mewed quietly, "And wait there until he wakes up." All the cats crowded around them were shocked, dumbfounded, and Blaze was sure a couple even fainted from disbelief. Hollystar never spoke quietly, unless she was talking to Sunwind or giving secrets. Hearing His leader talk almost _motherly_ , well that just made him want to break out in laughter. Too bad he couldn't though, because Hollystar would kill him if he did. Instead, he just nodded and went straight towards a white she-cat with gray ears and tail-tip.

"Bring him to the back." Blaze obliged, and set the black cat down. Cloudbreeze gathered a bunch of herbs and mixed them together. Then she grabbed some moss and dipped it in water, putting it on the cat's forehead.

"It will cool him down." Cloudbreeze explained quickly, "I can see the fever. When he wakes up, tell him to eat the herbs I mixed. I'm going to talk to Hollystar."

Blaze nodded, and sat down, waiting. He waited until the moon had risen, when the black tom finally started to open his eyes. Blaze was shocked to see that the tom's eyes were blood red. They might look like they were amber far away, but in reality, they were red. _I really hope it's not happening again._ Blaze thought. And before the red-eyed tom knew he was in there, Blaze ran.

* * *

I woke up in a den, surrounded by herbs and other really nasty-smelling stuff. I almost didn't remember almost drowning, but I did remember Killing Joann, and then almost killing Sunwind as well. No cat was around, so I cried. The tears fell to the ground almost as soon as they appeared in my eyes. I had just lost me sister, so don't judge me. I wasn't there for long, before a white she-cat with gray ears and tail-tip walked in.

"You're awake." She mewed, then turned her head to whisper, "And Blaze didn't tell us."

Then Sunwind walked in, "Cat!" She exclaimed, "You're okay!" A grin spread across her face, nearly distracting me from the tear lines on her face. I could understand why she had been crying. I probably scared the poop out of her. Anyone would've been scared. On top of the grin Sunwind was sporting, I could smell that famous scent she had when she was around me. That weird relief. There was still fear, but the relief-ish thing was stronger.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sunwind mewed, then practically snuggled up against me. It was really awkward for me, but I just had to remember that ShadowClan probably had some kind of healer. I knew that there was some kind of herb that cured shock, so Sunwind had probably taken that and was now hyper. That or she had a secret stash of catnip. I know what that does to a cat. I've seen it. Crazy.

And then I was distracted again because that weird relief scent was growing stronger. But that could've just been my imagination. I still pushed her away from me, though. I don't like touchy feely stuff.

"Why the heck aren't you afraid of me?" I yowled, "I just killed my own sister in a blood bath of blood baths, and here you are acting like it never happened?" I bared my teeth, fangs definitely glimmering in the dim light. I don't like to brag, but my fangs were pure white. I cleaned them in all the blood baths I made.

Sunwind flinched at what I said, which I wouldn't necessarily blame her for, but then she smiled, "So what? I've seen Hollystar do that plenty of times."

Then, a black she-cat with white markings appeared. I was stunned. She was about my age, judging by her height, 8 maybe nine moons old. Yes, I know I'm young for a cat who's killed hundreds. The newcomer simply arranged a few herbs and left. But I will never forget her eyes. Never. Ever. Not in a million years. Not because I liked her. No, that would just be gross. She might have she-cat cooties or something. No. It was because they looked exactly like Joann's eyes. Blue. Frosty. Temperish. I almost cried again. But, you know, can't show any weakness here, or I might just be angered because I'm supposed to be this demon that has never cried before and can summon fire at will.

Which made me think, for some weird reason, Why can I suddenly restrain myself from killing now that I've met ShadowClan?

Is it because they're darkness too? Is it because Hollystar's like me? Or s it because there's a strange magic going on in this forest that I'm supposed to stop because I kill for some strange reason?

And then I thought: Nah, it's probably just some weird coincidence.

"Eat these." The white she-cat mewed, "They'll make you feel better."

I shook my head, "Herbs don't work on me."

"Just eat them."

"I can't. They won't work."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm a weird demonic monster who hates everything and herbs don't work on demonic monsters who hate everything?" I tilted my head, just for effect.

Then the white she-cat got angry. Really angry. Like, so angry her face got all red and stuff. I stared at her, because I knew that would make her angrier. It's funny seeing other cats angry with you.

Wait...never mind. That's not true with everyone.

"I serious that they won't work on me though." I mewed, "I've even eaten deathberries, I'm invincible."

This got her furious. Her face...it was priceless. Absolutely priceless.

"You have some nerve telling such lies." She growled, "I don't appreciate it."

"Well you can't really not appreciate the stuff I'm telling you here, because their not lies." And I'm _really_ serious. I ate deathberries. After I killed Opin. I ate them, hoping that I would die. I didn't, and I ate more. They taste pretty good actually. Like meat, only berry-er, "I don't lie." I hissed, while staring at her angry expression. I really loved seeing her angry. If I ended up staying in ShadowClan, I would mess with her every day.

"Whatever. Eat them, don't eat them. Doesn't matter to me." I sighed with relief.

(really, I don't know if herbs don't work on me. I've only eaten deathberries.)

 **So guys, what did you think? What do you think Sunwind's mysterious scent is? Where do you think Joann went? What do you think will happen to Cat? Please Review!**

 **-Moon**


	10. Dead-Looking Void

**Chapter 10: Dead-Looking Void**

 _I was in the forest again. The forest where the cat named Miss killed me. Now that I think about it, it looks a lot like ShadowClan territory. Almost an exact replica, but not quite. The trees are a little different. And it's darker. A lot darker._

 _"Cat." A voice purred in my ears, "Come here." A she-cat's voice. A voice that sounded like Joann, but not quite. I looked around. The she-cat was no where to be found, "Caaaaaaaaaaaatttt..." She droned out my name._

 _I growled. I don't like having cats hide from me. Especially when they're calling my name in suspicious manner._

 _"Come here." She was closer now. The voice sounded like it was right next to me. I spun around, looking for the slightest hint that someone, anyone, was in this strange forest with me._

 _Then the she-cat walked right in front of me. It was horrifying. She was black, white paws, white tail, and blood covered her. Her eyes were blue, but soulless. There was no life in them. When she turned her face to look at me, I saw her face was completely hollow. Her mouth and nose was replaced by black. A void. The rest of her was like that too. Any place that didn't have fur, was a void. I stared at her. This is what Joann looks like now. In her state of rest. With all of her broken pieces together. Half together, half void. Dead. Gone. Never to be heard from again._

 _But she spoke, once more. Something that made me wonder if she was watching me, waiting for me to die. Wanting to get revenge. Two words. That was all my dead heart needed to feel like I had some form of hope to see her again._

 _"I'm waiting."_

I woke, quite calmly for a cat that just had a nightmare. I debated on calling for Cloudbreeze, but decided against it. That she-cat was crazy when it came to healing. If I mentioned just the slightest pain, she would bombard me with leaves and berries and weird things that I hadn't heard of. Besides that, all I could think of was that dream. If that dream, that crazy weird dream that I just had, meant _anything_ it meant that Joann was waiting for me to find her. It meant that some part of her was alive. that some part of her either wanted to forgive me, or kill me. I would be fine with either. As long as I get to see my sister again, whole, I'll be just fine.

"Cat." Sunwind came into the den where I had been staying. The stupid medicine cat den. With its herbs and other nasty-smelling stuff. I watched as Sunwind's nose twitched in annoyance when she walked in, "Hollystar wants to talk to you." I nodded, and headed toward her den, because I _obviously_ know where it is, "The big rock," Sunwind whispered, "Don't do anything stupid."

Now, I would've thanked her, but I really did know where Hollystar's den was. I might not have been that interested in the Clans before, but I _did_ do a little research. I know exactly where everything is in each Clan. I know how to get to their camps, once I find a certain landmark, and I know where each specific den is. And it's actually quite easy to pinpoint everything in ShadowClan.

The warrior's den is the biggest, because they have the most warriors. Bloodthirsty warriors that don't kill unless they need to. (I never really got that. If you're bloodthirsty, they why not just kill? Much easier that way.) The apprentices den is the second biggest, because apprentices are a big part in getting warriors. The medicine cat den is the third biggest, because with all the wars ShadowClan gets into with other Clans, they need the space. The queens den is the fourth biggest, because kits are also important for warriors. And the elders den is the smallest, because elders suck. They do nothing but tell stories and complain of fleas in their pelts. Only the oldest cats are even _allowed_ in the elders den. If you suffer a life long injury, too bad! You still have to be a warrior. Find a way around it.

Anyway, I went over to Hollystar's den, and just walked in. I never believed in asking permission. She was sitting calmly in a bed of moss, scratching lines of the wall. Five, was all that I counted.

"It seems that you have healed from the drowning incident." Hollystar mewed as I sat down against a wall, "Now the question is," She looked me straight in the eye, "are you willing to join ShadowClan? We could use a cat like you. Someone who's not too afraid, too cautious, too reckless, or too quick to decisions. All of my warriors are at least one of these things. We can't afford to have another. Once you learn to control yourself when you're angry, you can learn to control the other aspects of yourself. Once you've mastered your abilities, then you can teach other cats the same skills you have."

I debated this. I had just killed my sister, after killing hundreds of rogues, after Sunwind found me and lead me to Hollystar who came back to life after I killed her, after having a dream about dying, after finding out that I might just be cursed with a weird voice in my head that causes me to go psycho. On top of that, Sunwind has a mysterious scent that I keep pointing out because it might just be important for you to know what it is and I need help figuring it out myself. And through all of that, I think:

Hey, maybe I should try something else that could prove interesting in my life of killing other cats for fun!

So I say, "Sure, why not. It'll be fun."

And to that, Hollystar looks at me like I'm crazy. Like I just got run over by a monster that wasn't even moving and then I came back to life trying to eat some weird fishy thing that smelled like crow-food run over by everything that could possibly run over something. (yes, I know, long sentences are long. Just deal with me here. Possibly the biggest moment of my life, besides the thing that happens almost a moon after this. He. You'll have to wait before I tell you though.)

"You're serious?" Hollystar asked. I nod. She tilts her head, "You're. Serious." She asks again. I just nod again, "Joining ShadowClan will certainly _not_ be fun. It will be work, hard work. Work that could get you killed someday."

I sigh, "Exactly why it would be fun." Seriously, I almost drooled when she said 'get you killed'

"You...are a strange...cat." Hollystar murmured.

I smiled.

You know, I just realized how much I've been smiling lately. Not because of killing some cat. But because of actually being happy. That never happened before. I can only wonder why. I don't really like being happy. It makes my chest feel like air. Like, I'm being attacked by the happiest cats in the world, and they're slowly repairing the heart that had been frozen solid and buried. I don't like it at all.

So then, after I had smiled, I put back my little guard of emotions. I put on a blank face and stared at the wall. Hollystar stared at me.

"I will have your apprentice ceremony at sunset." Hollystar mewed.

I silently groaned. I don't like long enduring ceremonies that will most likely involve a name change. Oh well, at least I won't be stuck with Cat anymore. That's a plus.

 **Okay. Poll time. What should Cat's apprentice name be?**

 **1: Flamepaw**

 **2: Darkpaw**

 **3: Cat**

 **4: Deadpaw (yes I know, weird, but he has a basically dead heart. That's why this is an option)**

 **5: Other (what name would _you_ choose?)**

 **I silently await your suggestions.**

 **-Moon**


	11. Let's Have a Catnip Party

**Chapter 11: Let's Have a Catnip Party**

I don't really know why, but after my meeting with Hollystar, I felt like running again. _Again._ So I went out intot he forest, making sure I got back before the sun started setting. I walked past countless trees, marking my path with blood pricked from my paw. Don't be alarmed, I do that often when I'm exploring the twoleg place.

Not long after I began my short journey, I felt someone following me. Curious, because curiosity killed the cat (in this case, _me_ ) I looked behind me. Biggest mistake of my _life_ (among countless others). Sunwind was there, staring at me intently, her eyes all glossy and strange.

You know her scent, the one she usually has when I'm around? Yeah...it was overwhelming. Literally the _only_ thing that I could smell.

"Hi." She purred.

"Hi?" I quickly decided that I needed to run, fast. But when I looked at her, sized her up, I figured that she was both smarter and faster than me, "What're you doin' here?" I mewed instead.

She didn't respond. She just giggled. _Giggled._ I didn't think that this weird ShadowClan she-cat was capable of _giggling_. But here she was, giggling away, "I'm takin' a walk through the forest." Her words were a tad bit slurred. This was a bad sign, "What're _you_ doin?" Then she walked closer to me. Closer. And closer, and closer. And I thought, (mind my language please) _holy shit it's happening again..._

And yes, this type of thing has happened to me before, like I said. I've seen what catnip can do to someone. What Sunwind is currently doing, is a side effect of taking too much catnip, or as you twolegs call it(pause for dramaticish effect...)... _drugs_...(and dramaticish moment over) You see, around a moon ago, there was this she-cat who happened to cross my path. She was being attacked by some rogues, and no she was not Joann, and I helped her. I didn't feel the usual urge to kill her then. And she whined, a lot, making me angrier than usual, making me violently kill the prey that happened to come by. I honestly don't know how I put up with her. But we got closer, I guess, and she gained this little, 'twinkle' in her eyes when she saw me. She got all clingy and weird. After a dreadful half-moon of _that_ , she found catnip growing just outside the twoleg place. Dreadful catnip. And you can guess where that went. Blood all over the place.

Anyway, back to Sunwind's dreadful situation, "I'm wondering why you look like you're high on catnip." I responded. Sunwind came closer, purring, and then I decided that even though she's probably faster than me without catnip, there's no way she would be with. Catnip slows down all of your senses and skills. From what I've heard anyway. And Sunwind looked about ready to attack me. Which made no sense to me, because we're...dare I say it...f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ri-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s- See, this is why I don't like to be close to anyone. I don't like saying that I'm f... okay, not struggling to say it again. But when you're...close acquaintances with someone, don't you try to save your acquaintance from being attacked? I don't understand the logic of these things! I also decided then that I needed to get out more. Live a little, you know, without killing other cats for fun.

"Cat!" Sunwind called out to me as I ran, "Come back!"

I decided to head straight back to the Clan. The only problem, was that in my haste I couldn't stop to look around to look for my trail of blood. So I was following my gut, which sucks, to try and find the ShadowClan camp. And with Sunwind at my tail, I had to make as many twists and turns as I could to put her off my trail. All that I heard about catnip dulling your senses was wrong. Or at least it's wrong for Sunwind. No matter how far ahead of her I was, she always found me again.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttt!" Sunwind whined. This was getting tiring.

Finally, after running until sunset (because ShadowClan territory is huge) I made it to the camp. I burst through the brambles and around the rock that granted me entry to the circle-shaped clearing. Not long after me, came the she-devil Sunwind.

"Hollystar!" I called, getting the attention of every cat in ShadowClan, "Please help me!" Hollystar quickly appeared from her den. I raced over and hid behind her like a scared little kit. Sunwind stopped as soon as she saw me hide behind her leader. Her ears instantly drooped, and her giddy smile fell.

"Sunwind, come with me." Hollystar mewed gently. Out of the cats I saw watching, about all of them widened their eyes, gasped, or fainted. Because Hollystar acting gentle or motherly was such a rare occasion, I guessing. I was kinda surprised too, but it just made me want to break out laughing.

Hollystar led Sunwind to the medicine cat den. There, Cloudbreeze gave the crazed she-cat two black seeds, "He looks like him." Suwind muttered before passing out completely. I stared at her like a deer in headlights. (yes I know what that means, I've seen a deer in headlights before)

"Who?" I asked.

Cloudbreeze smiled sadly, "Someone who meant a great deal to her. He really did look exactly like you. Black fur, amber eyes. and he had the tendency to get angry easily and attack any cat who got in his way. He was shrouded in mystery, but that's why Sunwind loved him so much. You're so much like him, it's scary."

I turned my attention to a rock on the floor. I used my unnaturally sharp claws to split in in half several times. It was so interesting, I didn't hear what Cloudbreeze said next. But I didn't care. You know, everything that happened to me before then, was in the past. I didn't think about me killing all of those cats, even my sister. It's surprising how I could get over something so tragic in almost an instant.

"Come on Cat." Hollystar mewed, jolting me out of my rock cutting trance, "Let's make you an official apprentice."

 **Okay guys. I have a challenge for you. Three people have already voted for Cat's apprentice name. I kinda need more than three people. So I give you guys another chance. Listen though, there's a catch. I need at least ten more votes before I post another chapter. I don't care how long it takes. I will wait patiently. And only when I have ten more votes will I even start _writing_ the next chapter. These are the conditions. I hope you care enough to comply.**

 **-Moon**


	12. Her Prison

**Chapter 12: Her Prison**

Screaming. That's what she heard. That's the only thing she heard. Because she was trapped in shadows. Trapped in an eternal prison. Of course, there were others with her. Others killed by the demon, and brought here after death, instead of the Dark Forest. Then again, that place hadn't had a true resident for moons. No one who liked killing others for fun. Because that demon had unconsciously summoned them, dooming them for eternal prison in shadows. Yes, StarClan had made sure of that. They watched much more carefully than they had before. So there wouldn't be another war, between spirit and Clan. So no more truly evil cat would roam free to get strong enough to battle the living.

 _"Once upon a time, there was a black she-cat. She had four white paws, and a white tail tip. Her eyes were a frosty blue."_

She looked around, seeing nothing but black. This was different from the other voices and screams she had heard before. This was someone talking to her. She followed the voice, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from without bumping into anyone else with her haste.

 _"She was beautiful, but no one knew her whole story. Not one cat ever got close enough with her to be able to."_

She was staring to get annoyed. Yes, she was getting closer to where the voice was originating, but it sounded like whoever was talking to her was reminding her how she came to be here. Tormenting her further. Testing to see if she would rip an extremely annoying cat to shreds. Well, it was working.

 _"They soon learned, that the beautiful she-cat was a killer. A cold-blooded killer. They found blood scattered around her den. Bones too. Finding this, they tried to kill her. To stop further cold-blood murders. But there was one cat, a white tom with amber eyes, who somehow got into the she-cat's range of trust. Through this trust, he saw her kindness. He saw a different side of her. The cold front she put out was a guard. A guard for the deep emotions inside. He went to the she-cat's den every day, despite warnings from his other friends and family. They fell in love."_

Her eyes widened in shock. This wasn't her. This wasn't her at all. She'd never fallen in love. Though, most of her memory had been taken when she came here. She vaguely remembered having a brother, but she couldn't be sure. She had learned to survive on instinct. So she thought, at least. The screaming had tampered with her brain. She couldn't think like she used to.

 _"Not long after, she found herself to be pregnant with kits. Knowing this, she ran away with no goodbyes. Not even to her mate. After finding a safe place, she settled down and made another home large enough for her and her kits. A moon later, she gave birth to two kits. A tom, black with amber eyes, and a she-cat, black with white paws and a white tail tip. With the same frosty blue eyes as her mother._

 _"After raising the kits for two moons, she sent her kits on solo hunting trips. The tom, was sent to the lake. The she-cat to the forest. The tom came back soaking wet. She rushed to clean him up, not realizing the change in her son. He tried to stop her, but she was stubborn. Then, because of her mistake, she was killed."_

She stopped where the voice was loudest. It was strange, because she could see the slightest bit of bushes and undergrowth. Not at all the usual darkness she was surrounded with. Where she could barely take two steps without bumping into another cat.

 _"She woke up again, after death, in the Place of No Stars."_

She growled and covered her ears. She was right next to the voice, but she couldn't see anything. She knew she would still hear the voice though, because she covered her ears first hearing the screams too. It did nothing to help. She waited for the voice to continue. But to her surprise, nothing came. She lifted her head, and stood.

 _"After a moon of plotting revenge on her son. The kit who killed her, she was given a message."_

In the dim light, she now saw a figure. As it got closer, she saw that it was black, with white paws and a white tail tip. Though, in some places there was nothing there. A void. Nothing there. A swirling spiral of black.

 _"A ginger tom with green eyes came and said: 'When the frost covers the earth in cold, the demon will rise from the scorching blaze and the cold, emotionless night.'"_

She froze. _Frost_. That was her name. Or what she thought was her name. Frost just meant something to her, so she claimed it as her name. But that message, that the she-cat received, it sounded important...too important to just ignore. She looked back at the void cat. Despite the void parts covering its mouth and eyes, she could swear it smiled with glee.

 _"Hearing this message, the black and white she-cat stopped her plots of revenge and instead created a land of shadows. This land was for terrible souls. Cats destined to go to the Dark Forest. For the she-cat realized that with the demon alive, the Place of No Stars would be defeated no matter what."_

"This is the place she created?" Frost finally spoke for the first time since she came here. Her voice was rough, from being unused, "I was supposed to be...bad?"

 _"Many came to the ShadowLands. Many, including her perfectly kind daughter. Killed by the demon. She never knew why. But the demon would never kill anyone not meant to be in the Dark Forest after death. She then realized, that the frost mentioned in the message she received long ago would be her daughter. Her daughter would be the one to bring destruction. And when that happened, she would be the supportive mother she always wanted to be. Because she still wanted revenge._

"Mother..." Frost whispered, "I'm ready..." The void cat nodded, still showing the smile beneath the void, "I will go to ShadowClan. I will kill the demon. I will make the Dark Forest strong again. I will not fail."

 _"When her daughter accepted her mission, everything would be perfect. Nothing would be able to stop her."_

The shadows returned to Frost's vision. She accepted them, knowing she would go back to the living world soon. There, she would go straight to ShadowClan, be accepted, and kill the demon. It didn't matter how...but the darkness needed to resurface. Too much light was worse than too much dark. That's what Frost thought anyway.

 **Congratulations! You have successfully made it to the next chapter. I know Cat isn't an apprentice yet, but I had this weird need to write a chapter about the ShadowLands...because I was reading Ender's Game. What do you think? Are you surprised? Review!**

 **-Moon**


	13. The Darkness is Rising

**Chapter 13: The Darkness is Rising**

I didn't know what to expect when Hollystar called her Clan to the hazel branch. There were confused murmurs, some bored groans, and nervous shuffling. Once everyone gathered, Hollystar glared down at the crowd, prepared for the worst outcome.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" She began, "Today we bring a new apprentice forward to join our ranks." Of course, there were growls and outraged shouts. ShadowClan cats didn't like to be so weak to have to invite a simple rogue or kittypet to join them. Luckily, I'm not just a simple rogue, "This is no ordinary rogue, though. You all know that several other rogues have been scared into our territory by a so-called demon that tears any mouse-brain to shreds. Leaving nothing but blood and bones."

"What does this have to do with anything?" A cat called from the crowd, "Is he one of those scaredy-cats?"

"Crackfoot!" Another warned, "Don't do anything mouse-brained!"

Hollystar growled, and everyone backed away with fear, "No, in fact, this is the demon himself." This brought on some protests. Yowls and howls and growls. Hollystar just signaled me to come out of the shadow I was hiding in. There were looks of disbelief, hatred, and plain anger. But...all I smelled was fear. his time, there was something different then just wanting to kill them all. This time, all I could think about was how many cats they had killed, and how much they deserved to die because of those cold-blooded murders. That made my claws itch. I had to control myself...if I could.

"This is Cat, now know as..." I held my breath as Hollystar paused for a not needed dramatic pause, "Darkpaw. He will have no official ceremony, but he will have a proper mentor. That mentor will be me." The laughs kept, along with more protests. Hollystar did nothing to stop the now rioting cats. I looked over at her, but only saw fear. Funny, because I couldn't scent it. Then I realized, she was waiting for me to stop them. She was afraid because she knew that one of her warriors would die. I knew it was a bad idea, everything would be a bloody mess when I was done.

I jumped down from the hazel branch. Everyone stopped laughing or protesting, "Why are you laughing?" I asked as loud as I dared, "When you are afraid?" No one moved, "I can scent your fear. So why pretend like you aren't afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you." A cat called out. The same one from before, "That's why _I'm_ laughing." A light brown tom with gray flecks walked up to me, "You don't sound like such a big shot. You don't look like one either. So you're black with red eyes, that don't mean a _thing_."

"I would watch your mouth if I were you." I growled, "You haven't heard the rumors? The demon is a black cat with red eyes. Do you see any other black cats with red eyes?"

"I think," He spat, "that you got you buddies in the twoleg place to run into our forest and spread false truths to us, making this all one big act. Who knows? Maybe you're a spy for one of the other Clans, sent out here to gather information on us."

That sure ruffled me. But for once I didn't feel the absolute _need_ to kill him. And I saw something I never saw before. In his eyes, there was a graveyard. Five cats. That's how many he killed out of cold-blood. Ten more by 'accident'. Two of those from his own Clan. _He deserves to die._ So I grabbed his neck, claws sheathed.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered, then realized he didn't feel the familiar sting of claws digging through his fur, "No claws? Are you _afraid_ to kill me? Worst demon I've ever seen."

So then I unsheathed my claws. Not even caring about the number of cats trying to get him away from my grasp. They probably sliced my fur a million times. Nothing happened. There was no blood. No sting of claws. Nothing. It's like I said. I've fought a million rogues. I leave without a scratch. Why should this time be any different?

"He has Lionblaze's power!" One cat yowled, "He can't be beaten!"

Crackfoot smirked at me, "So you decided to cheat, huh? Doesn't seem very fair to me."

I smiled. My usual smile. The one I haven't used since I fought Hollystar. Which seems like moons ago, but it was only a couple sunrises ago, "Well demons don't play fair. They break the rules."

Then Cloudbreeze got in the way. Right as I was going for the killing blow to his neck. Lucky for her, I killed him before she got to me, but after I kill someone, I rip them to shreds. It's all a part of this crazy mind of mine. No ones ever dead unless all their bones are showing. So Cloudbreeze got in the way of my deathly rampage. I left Crackfoot on the ground, my original purpose with him gone. I paid attention to Cloudbreeze, and only her. With me still craving blood. She turned and ran as quickly as she could. But I was quicker. It happens every time I kill a cat. All of my senses improve immensely. And her fear was delicious. In her eyes, I could see guilt. For the numerous cats she let die. For the supply of deathberries in her den. Maybe I should raid those sometime. You know how much I love deathberries.

"Darkpaw!" It was Hollystar, but I didn't pay attention to her, "Darkpaw stop!"

Then that black and white she-cat with Joann's eyes got in the way. And those eyes made me stop. I realized that they were expressionless. If I looked past that, I saw they were just normal blue eyes. No frost in them. No negativity. Just simply there. I shook myself free of any blood-thirst. Every cat was staring at me.

"Go to the medicine cat den." The expressionless cat whispered, "I will be there soon."

And I stalked off. Oh well. I had a new name. Darkpaw. Fitting. Along with everything else that happened that day? It was pretty great.


	14. Strange Emotions

**Chapter 14: Strange Emotions**

"So you are called the demon."

"Yes..."

"Why is that."

"Because I kill for fun."

"No."

No? Okay. Here's the deal here. The black and white she-cat, Nightpaw, told me to go to the medicine cat den so we could talk. thought it would be one of those normal conversations that you would have with completely normal cats, but I was wrong. It seems I've been wrong a lot lately. Anyway, Nightpaw is completely messed up. She speaks in this weird monotone voice. Her eyes are emotionless all the time, and she doesn't let on that she has _any_ emotions period. So no I'm trying to understand if she's asking a question or making a statement. And she's also telling me that I don't kill for fun.

"Here's why." Nightpaw explained, "There's a prophecy. About you."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." I shook my head, "A prophecy? Like, those things that are like oh you're going to save the entire world? Sorry, but no."

She smirked at that. Smirked! And didn't even try to hide it! "Well too bad!" She exclaimed, "Sometimes you have to deal with your problems!"

"So you do have emotions..." I muttered. Her eyes widened and she immediately closed herself up again, "Oh, did I hit a soft spot?" I taunted, "Does the little kitty need her mother?"

"No..." She whimpered.

"Sure looks like it." I smirked, and she froze. She gave off a strong fear scent. One that rivaled any cat I'd scared in my entire life. I've gone up against hundreds of rogues. Saying her fear scent was the strongest, that was seriously impressive. But besides that, her eyes were as wide as they could go. Her ears were dead flat against her head. Her breathing was deathly uneven. I've heard that kind of breathing many times before. A lot of the cats I've attacked breathed like that before they died. Nightpaw, was going to die right here. If I made one more move. Because she was that scared. That _scared_ of feeling. That _scared_ of being teased. I couldn't completely understand it, but I understood enough to know that if I did anything but back away, she would break.

"P-p-please." Nightpaw cried, "P-please g-g-get a-a-w-way"

I obliged. I backed away and sat down. I stared at her. Just stared. Not murderously or anything like that. Just curiously. I'd never seen any cat act like her. Maybe it was just a personality trait of hers and hers alone, but I couldn't completely believe that.

After a few quiet moments of just sitting there, Nightpaw looking at the floor, and me staring at her, she finally spoke, "Y-you a-are not g-going to tease me further?"

I raised my head a little, just enough to get her a bit panicked again. I made sure the look in my eyes would give her nightmares, "I might be _called_ a demon. But that doesn't mean I _like_ hurting other cats. It's just a stupid curse, _okay_?" Nightpaw gulped and nodded, "Good. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to scare the other apprentices into giving me their nests."

"What?" Nightpaw's eyes widened in fear again.

I smiled, "Relax, Frosty, I might not like hurting cat, but I _love_ pranks. I'll give their nests back by morning."

"Frosty?" I heard Nightpaw whisper to herself before I was completely out of earshot.

My smile grew broader. It'll take a while for her to get used to me, but I was a part of the Clan now. She's gonna have to deal with me sooner or later. I might not get any wounds, but I do know how to heal them. Mental stuff, that might be a little harder, but I'm sure I can learn that too.

I made my way to the apprentices' den. There was only one cat there. A she-cat, with gray fur and white markings. Bright green eyes.

"Hi newbie!" She exclaimed, "How are you doing after you publicly killed one of your new Clanmates because of anger?"

At first, I thought she was just trying to tease me or something like that. Make me not want to be here anymore. Then I registered the way she spoke. She said it with too much glee. Like she really wanted to know how I was doing after I publicly killed one of my new Clanmates because of anger.

"Um..." I shifted my eyes around the den, "Good, I guess."

She smiled and crossed the den to get a closer look at me. I'm guessing. Because she put her muzzle right in front of my face. Okay, maybe not to get a closer look, because right after she put her muzzle in my face, she licked my nose.

"What the in the freaking hell are you doing?!" I screamed. The she-cat backed away from me, still smiling, "I'm serious! What was that for?"

"I'm Nettlepaw." She said blankly. A smile still showed on her face. I didn't know if it was from amusement, or if she was really just genuinely happy all the freaking time.

"Yeah, well you still haven't answered my question." I shoved my nose in the dirt just outside the apprentices' den. I could see the stares from cats walking by. I didn't care right then. Some strange cat had just licked my nose and I didn't like it. Shoving my face in dirt was the only way to get rid of the strange cat cooties so I didn't have to touch it myself. Yes, I couldn't breath, but I didn't really care.

Nettlepaw walked over so I could see her. She tilted her head, "You're pretty funny for someone who's supposed to be a demon."

I lifted my head from the dirt, but I could still feel her dry tongue on my nose. Very uncomfortable, "That's _not_ the answer to my question."

She giggled. Giggled like Sunwind did. But Nettlepaw wasn't high. I could tell. This was her personality. Like what you twolegs call 'high school girls' or something. I don't understand that kind of stuff.

"You're cute when you're mad." Nettlepaw continued to mew nonsense. What did 'cute' mean? I know I'd heard it before, but I couldn't place the meaning. Then she licked my nose _again._

I yowled and panicked and shoved my face back in the dirt. This was _not_ fun. Why did this strange she-cat do the things that she did? I could feel the vibrations of laughter coming from cats around the clearing. Some were watching this epidemic of licking noses. I hated it. But I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't want to kill another cat when everyone was getting ready to sleep. This was weirder than anything I'd ever experienced. But I would have to deal with it. For the rest of my life. Maybe I should just be cool with it now, get over the fact that this strange Nettlepaw who's happy and excited about everything is going to lick my nose all the time.

"Oh!" Nettlepaw shoved her nose in the ground next to me, "fh nher o or ushon ih..."

I pulled my head out of the dirt and growled, "Can you please not talk with dirt in your mouth? You're already obnoxious enough."

Everyone watching held their breath. With what they had seen earlier, I bet they were just waiting for my to kill her.

Nettlepaw's smile grew as she took her muzzle out of the ground, "I was saying, the answer to your question, is that I wanted to."

I deadpanned. Because she _wanted_ to? That was the weirdest excuse I'd ever heard. No one licks a demon on the nose just because you want to. Especially not when you just saw that demon kill one of your Clanmates in a deadly blood bath. So I just turned around, took all of the bedding, and curled up on top of it. Nettlepaw watched me with wide eyes. I glared at her.

"You're cute when you're mad." She said again.

I just rolled my eyes, and fell asleep. Not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that Nettlepaw curled up beside me. Which is weird. Hopefully I have dreams about killing cats. Hopefully I wake up finding Nettlepaw stabbed in the back because of my killing cats dreams. Hopefully, I can belong here.


	15. In Their Eyes

**Chapter 15: In Their Eyes**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the warmth on my back. I yelped like a little she-cat and bolted away from where Nettlepaw thought it was smart to sleep next to me. Along the way, I tripped over multiple other sleeping bodies, finally landing on an unsuspecting ginger tom. He growled beneath me, but didn't bother to get up. Every other apprentice opened their eyes, but didn't move. Nettlepaw, of course, walked over to me and licked my nose again.

"You're cute when you're sleeping." She mewed. Again with that word. Cute. What the freak does that even mean anyway?

"What is actually wrong with you?" I asked calmly, "Are you trying to get killed?"

Nettlepaw grinned, "I won't get killed." She said it enthusiastically. Like she really wasn't worried.

"Um, yeah you will."

"No I won't, I'm the best fighter my age." She puffed out her chest.

"You're so _not_ the best fighter," The tom beneath me spat, " _Nightpaw_ could beat you. Medicine cats don't even _fight_."

I scrambled to my feet. My claws were unsheathed, at I pointed an extremely sharp claw at Nettlepaw's face, "You dare lick me again, and you get a claw in your eyeball."

And that sentence, that triggered a chain reaction. It caused me to look straight into Nettlepaw's eyes, which were bright green. In them, I saw a shadow. A shadow of a single cat. And I saw Nightpaw next to the shadow. _Nightpaw._ In _Nettlepaw's_ eyes. Which was insanely weird. Which caused me to have an insane pounding in my head for some reason. The shadow moved away from Nightpaw, afraid. Not afraid of her, no, afraid to leave her. Seeing that, made my throat constrict. I couldn't breathe. So I collapsed on the ground. My vision was red. The apprentices crowded around me, wondering what was wrong. I couldn't exactly hear, but I thought I heard some cat calling for Cloudbreeze. Then I blacked out.

 _After that, I saw the shadow and Nightpaw again. Right where Nettlepaw's eyes left of. The shadow was leaving her. Her eyes were watering, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Suddenly, sadness turned to anger. Nightpaw chased after the shadow. She attacked it. Blood filled my vision._

 _The blood cleared. Nightpaw Afraid. Scared out of her own skin all the time. Cats looked at her strangely. Afraid. They teased her. Made her feel worthless. Caused her to fear feeling. So she sold away her soul. Gave it away. All her emotions. All her personality. The only thing that remained was anger, fear, curiosity. No happiness. No sense of friendship. She was simply there. Listening, but never acting. Doing what she was told. Never venturing beyond the camp, unless she was told. Leaving the camp was what led her to murder anyway._

 _The only two cats there for her was Cloudbreeze and Nettlepaw. Nettlepaw was her happiness, in a way. And Cloudbreeze was everything else._

 _Even after everyone seemed to forget, there was still a nagging in Nightpaw's mind. A nagging that someone didn't forget the cat she killed. And that she would pay for it._

 _And then she met me. I saw our little interaction in her eyes. Her fear, was the fear she saw in her victim's eyes. The fear that dying would only make her disappear. That no one would notice her death. No one would care, but call me a murderer. The whole time, she was thinking about that. About the cat she killed. And how she regretted it. How it caused her to lose her soul. To lose everything she had._

 _Then everything went black. Again._

It's surprising how often you wake up and someone's staring over you. When you see them, all you can think is holy crap it's the devil coming to take my soul. Well, that's what I thought when I woke up to see Cloudbreeze right in my face. I yelped like a she-cat again. _Again._ Really hurts my pride, now that I consider that. Toms should never sound like she-cats. _Ever._

"What's wrong with you?" Cloudbreeze questioned after she recovered from me hitting her square in the face.

I stumbled around for the right words to use. How would I casually say that I had just looked into Nettlepaw's eyes and learned Nightpaw's whole backstory? I mean, that's just messed up. So..."I looked into Nettlepaw's eyes and saw Nightpaw's whole backstory."

"Oh. Okay." Like nothing was wrong with that. She said it like nothing was wrong with me being able to travel into the mind of a cat and learn their history. Had this happened before? Had I literally just repeated history? Then she spoke again, with that magical mouth of hers, "So you know about her little issue?"

I smirked, devilishly because that's the way I do, "Oh, sweetie, I knew about her little issue the first time I talked to her." And Cloudbreeze's face got all red and stuff. Priceless. I had to contain my laughter. What anger can do to cats. Like make their face red. Red with anger. I like that. Like green with envy, but red.

"S-so you know that she's afraid to feel?" Cloudbreeze asked, avoiding my eyes. You know, now that I think about it, usually angry cats look at you straight in the eye. Maybe some cats' anger's just different. That's possible, I guess.

"Yeah, I also know that you and Nettlepaw make up her soul." That got Cloudbreeze to look at me. She tilted her head in confusion, so I tried my best to explain, "A cat's soul is extremely delicate. Sometimes if a cat doesn't want to feel anymore, she gives part of her soul to her closest friends. Or enemies. Whatever works. In this case, she chose her sister, and her mentor." I was done. I closed my eyes and let it sink in. Cloudbreeze didn't say anything. So we just sat there, letting this whole conversation dissolve into nothingness. And after I'm done collecting my thoughts with both eyes closed, I will pretend that this never happened. Go back to my normal life. Well, as normal as it could get.


	16. The Broken Rules of the Darkest One

**Chapter 16: The Broken Rules of the Darkest One**

We sat there for a while. I was pretty sure Cloudbreeze left, but I kept my eyes closed just because of mysterious effect. So I sat there, just thinking about life and stuff. What Joann meant when she told me she was waiting. Why Nightpaw said there was a prophecy about me. That's just crazy. A demon wouldn't be wanted by ancient dead cats that supposedly live in the stars. Others may believe in that kind of stuff, but I don't...yet. Being around a bunch of spiritual cats might make me believe. Maybe.

"Cat?" Cloudbreeze whispered, "Are you asleep?" Her breath was right on my ear. She must've thought because I had my eyes closed for so long, I'd begun to fall asleep. Well that wasn't true, obviously, but I decided to stay where I was. I could get a good prank out of this.

I heard Cloudbreeze's claws hit the stone of the medicine cat den. What was she planning? Was she really going to try and hurt me? That was a _bad_ idea. A very, _very,_ bad idea. But then I felt something warm on my nose. Like...another nose. On my nose. Which definitely wasn't weird at all. My eyes snapped open. There was Cloudbreeze, right in front of my face. Her nose on mine. Her face was seriously red too. She could now be classified as a white she-cat with a ginger face. In my book anyway.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel like attacking the cat who just tried to attack me with her nose. I just sat there, all calm-like.

"What are you doing?" I mewed, "I don't think this is called healing."

Cloudbreeze's closed eyes hurriedly flew open, shocked. Then she backed up to the other side of the den. The blush covering practically her whole pelt now.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." She stammered. I just looked at her, my whole face neutral.

I slowly stalked toward her. Maybe I could get a really good scare out of her. It was funny seeing her rush of emotions. It was what I lived for. Calculating your every emotion until I've figured you out. The basis of everyone is their emotions. Especially fear. Fear is the greatest emotion. Logically. Fear can make you braver, in a way. Fear can make you stronger than you ever imagined. But I crush that fear, and never let you forget the fear you had caused everyone else.

Everything on Cloudbreeze's body spelled out fear. In capital letters. Gigantic capital letters. And yes, I loved it so.

So I took a deep sniff and smirked, "It's okay." I mewed gently. Cloudbreeze's eyes glimmered with hope for a heartbeat, then noticed my deathly gaze, "Your fear makes up for it." I took my claws and grabbed her face. It was no longer red, just drained. Her eyes too. Her green eyes. That held only the deaths of cats she had tried to heal, but failed. The fear glistening in those green orbs looked beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. But, I had to let go of her face. And go find Hollystar so I can go control my insane ways, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." I growled as warning before I left.

Hollystar was resting in the center of the Clan's clearing. Staring at the sun through the thin layer of leaves. I approached her, drawing attention with every step. I could tell these bloodthirsty cats weren't used to the even more bloodthirsty cat joining them. But I really belong with them, don't I? I'll just kill a lot more cats.

"C-Darkpaw." Hollystar stood up when she noticed my approach, "What brings you to want my presence?"

"Training." I replied blankly. I was planning on just training and practicing when I was here. Mostly. Besides also pranking cats. With my murder reputation. Because everyone loves a good prank by a murderer.

Hollystar thought for a moment before responding. She looked around the Clan, eyes resting on a golden brown tom with green eyes. She flicked her tail at him, signaling for him to come over to her. He was cautious. A bit too cautious. For my liking anyway. He might just be the cautious type, "Blaze, take Darkpaw on a tour of the territory. I have business to take care of. Warrior names to think of. War to plan."

She walked away, leaving me and Blaze to stand around awkwardly. Then he flicked my ear, "Just so you know, I will stop you from recruiting for the Dark Forest."

I tilted my head in confusion, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He growled, "Nice try, but your eyes reveal everything. Only cats of darkness would have blood red eyes." Then he walked towards the entrance of the camp. I followed him, knowing that I must listen to Hollystar and all of my fellow warriors. Unless they've somehow killed a bunch of cats purposely. Then I'll kill them. Without a second thought.

* * *

It took every bit of strength Blaze had to not attack Darkpaw right there, in the middle of the camp. He was actually glad Hollystar had chosen him to lead the new apprentice threw the forest. He could lie about a fox that had made it's way into ShadowClan territory and killed Darkpaw. Of course, Blaze knew he would have to put up a great fight to win against him, that cat could kill after all, but he had confidence in himself.

"Wait, Blaze!" Darkpaw called to the golden brown warrior.

Blaze rolled his eyes, but he kept walking at a brisk pace. He needed to get far away from the camp to kill the black tom with amber-blood red-eyes.

"Blaze!" Darkpaw called again. This time through gritted teeth.

"Keep up, Dark Forest cat." Blaze spat, "Wouldn't want to upset one of your leaders or anything, would you?" Then Blaze was attacked. Some cat dared to tackle him to the ground. Blaze squirmed under his attacker, not thinking in the least who it could be but an intruder from another Clan. He flung his attacker into a tree, only seeing the black pelt. It could've been anyone, really. As Blaze got ready for the fatal strike, Darkpaw raced with unimaginable speed to a spot behind Blaze. The next thing he knew, Blaze was pinned against the tree he had flung Darkpaw into.

"I thought you would be better than this, Blaze." Darkpaw mewed in a monotone voice, "You're a warrior, and I'm only an apprentice."

Blaze closed his eyes, waiting for the killing strike. If this would be anything like Crackfoot, he would die instantly.

"Open your eyes." Darkpaw mewed, surprising Blaze, "I need to see your eyes."

So Blaze gave the evil cat his wish, knowing he wouldn't live longer to grant anymore. Darkpaw gazed intently into Blaze's eyes. Soon, the blood color got on the golden brown tom's nerves. So he closed his eyes again.

"You've killed at least one cat of cold-blood." Darkpaw stated, "From a form of spirit."

Blaze's eyes flew open at that. How could he have known that? From his eyes? That's not a normal thing cats do...

"I can smell your fear of me." Darkpaw mewed again. The monotone voice back, "I can smell your surprise, your confusion, your pain." Blaze stared at the tom, confusion riddling his whole body, "I can smell everything you've ever felt..." The apprentice backed up, "You...you've broken the rules. You've broken all the rules. All of them."

Blaze continued staring. What were these rules? What was this mouse-brained tom talking about? There was no way Blaze had broken any... _rules._ He's followed the warrior code perfectly. Never fallen in love with a cat from another Clan. Always saved kits from certain doom.

"You are darkness." Darkpaw mewed after muttering nonsense about rules, "You are the darkest one."

Then he ran off into the forest.


	17. A Killer's Lullaby

**Chapter 17: A Killer's Lullaby**

He slowly got up, head spinning from what had just occurred. Maybe Darkpaw wasn't a cat from the Place of No Stars after all.

 _You've broken the rules...You're the darkest one._

What did that _mean?_ He wasn't darkness. He was trying to stop it. Still shaking, Blaze walked off to find where the demon had gone. He was the only one who could possibly know what just happened. Unless he was being possessed by someone. Unless it was all an act. Trying to spook Blaze into trusting Darkpaw, and letting him in. And then he would kill Blaze when the time was right.

As he walked through the forest, slowly to prevent from puking or worse, he started tasting blood in his mouth.

 _What is this?_ He thought. _He never grabbed my throat...or even hurt me for that matter. He just freaked out and somehow made my legs weak and my stomach ache._

"Hush little kitty don't say a word..." It was singing. Blaze vaguely remembered the tune, but he couldn't quite place it. He looked around, looking for who had started the song, but neither saw nor scented anyone, "Lion's gonna get you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't croak, Lion's gonna get you a poisoned rope. With that rope that I've got you, kill the one who hates you. Then kill more and more and more, until blood covers the floor. Hush little kitty don't you cry, don't dare cry and you won't die."

Blaze's eyes glazed over. Red tinted the edge of his vision. Blood dripped from his mouth. He just stood there, in the middle of the forest. Eyes and mouth covered in blood. Standing perfectly still. Ears ringing with the words of the song.

 _Then kill more and more and more, until blood covers the floor._

His mother had sung that to him. He remembered. His beautiful mother. Who had the loveliest voice. Who had toms wrapped around her claws. Who never seemed to fault. Except with her morbid thoughts. Blaze had always thought she was perfect. Especially with the way she thought. He never saw fault with it.

 _Then kill more and more and more, until blood covers the floor._

Blaze smiled. He smiled, swallowed some of the blood dripping from his mouth, then turned to walk towards the ShadowClan camp. All thoughts about being the darkest one had vanished. All thoughts about breaking the rules have vanished. All thoughts about anything but killing everyone in his Clan had vanished.

* * *

"He isn't _listening_." She growled, "We've given him all these signs, and he hasn't listened to a single _one_!"

"Hush now, Squirrelstar." He replied coolly, "This is all new to him. The curse was placed on him suddenly." His eyes narrowed, "Shadow rushed him."

She scoffed and turned her head from the pool, "So you're saying he wasn't _ready_?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He didn't deserved this at such a young point in his new life."

Squirrelstar's eyes widened in disbelief, "Wait wait wait wait wait. He's had other lives?" She shook her head, "Only StarClan cats can achieve that."

He looked back at the pool, ignoring Squirrelstar's comment. He didn't want to point out to Squirrelstar that he was currently living in two bodies. That would make her go crazy with questions. She knew enough for black tom was running away again. Away from the only real family he will ever know. He knew they were cruel to make him feel mistreated and hated, but his part was crucial in the game they were playing.

"Bramblestar..." Squirrelstar interrupted the silence, "What happens if he fails?"

"Then he goes back and tries again. We've all agreed that he is the only one capable of playing the part of the Cursed One. No one else has been spotted who would fit his place better."

"I've spotted someone." Squirrelstar mewed quietly. He could barely hear her, "Another ShadowClan cat. The she-cat."

"No." Bramblestar growled, "A she-cat couldn't possibly carry this task."

"What about Hollystar?"

"She's always been more tom-like. That's why she volunteered for our first experiment."

"But this she-cat would be the perfect assistant at least." Squirrelstar's voice was curious. She knew that she wasn't getting the whole story. And she wanted to know the whole story.

"I'm sorry Squirrelstar, but he can't have any real friendships. This is his job, and his job alone."

"But he wants friends. And he practically has all the she-cat falling for him. Which strikes me as odd."

"Fine!" Bramblestar growled, "He can have is mouse-brained friends and mouse-brained mates. But I doubt he'll ever fall in love. He only uses the word for the way someone's fear scent. Beautiful too. He doesn't know what love is, or looks like."

"We can help him learn..." Squirrelstar suggested, "We can teach him in his dreams..."

Bramblestar whirled around, fur bristling, "NO! We will not do _anything_ of the sort. He will live the way he wants to. ShadowClan and Hollystar will teach him all he needs to know." He took a deep breath and turned back to the pool, "And all he needs to know is how to stop Opin. The ShadowLands have started to collapse. All because of that mouse-brained tom who decided that the enemy should also be given a prophecy."

"He gave the real one?"

"Yes, Squirrelstar, he was idiotic enough to tell Opin that she was going to be destroyed by her son. Of course he didn't tell her the real prophecy. His version had the demon. Not the angel."

 _Then kill more and more and more, until blood covers the floor._

Both cats' eyes widened at the sudden voice in their heads. They exchanged glances and nodded, "She's coming." They mewed in unison.

"Gather ThunderClan. All of them. You hold her off until he can save us."

Squirrelstar nodded and ran off. Bramblestar looked back into the pool. He was at the lake. Staring at the sun. His blood red eyes gave him the appearance of a demon.

 _Hush little kitty don't you cry, don't dare cry and you won't die._

The image in the pool shifted to a golden-brown tom, blood covered his face. Bramblestar glared at the tom, knowing that Opin was closer than he realized. She was surprising them left and right. With her lullaby. Her murderous lullaby. Hypnotizing innocent cats into obeying her.

"Help us, angel." Bramblestar muttered, "Help us."

* * *

I heard the music first. Then I saw Blaze with his blood covered face. I didn't know what to do, so I ran back to camp. Hollystar would surely know what to do. We were basically the same.

 _Hush little kitty don't say a word, Lion's gonna get you a mockingbird._

As I burst into the camp, I crashed into Nettlepaw. I almost forgot what I was doing, because it was just freaky how much I bumped into her. But I had to get to Hollystar.

"Darkpaw?" Nettlepaw questioned as I quickly stood up and started running, "What are you doing."

"No time to talk." I mewed, "Gotta tell Hollystar about some serious voodoo stuff."

 _If that mockingbird don't croak, Lion's gonna get you a poisoned rope._

I ran faster, cursing whoever made this camp for making the clearing to the leader's den so large, "Hollystar!" I yowled, "We have a problem!"

 _With that rope that I've got you, kill the one who hates you._

"What do you want, Darkpaw?" Hollystar groaned, "And where's Blaze? Wasn't he showing you the territory?"

"We got interrupted by him trying to kill me." Hollystar's eyes widened, "And then there was this weird song...and then he turned into a psychopath killer and he's coming here to most likely kill us all."

 _Then kill more and more and more, until blood covers the floor._

A sudden yowl of alarm sounded. Cats rushed everywhere, trying to see what was going on. It wasn't until I saw the first body flying fifty tail-lengths into the air that I moved. I flung myself at Blaze.

 _Hush little kitty don't you cry, don't dare cry and you won't die._

He easily dodged my attack and I realized that it wouldn't be easy to fight a cat who suddenly turned into a psycho killer. I furiously claws at his eyes. That's his weak spot right now. They're already bloody.

The only problem was that he dodged all of my attacks. All of them.

"Hollystar!" I yelped, "I need help over here!"

She was instantly at my side. Together, we slowly overpowered him. I attacked his face. She attacked everywhere else. He had a harder time dodging, but he was still conscious. That was a big problem. We needed him to be not able to kill cats.

"She's here!" Blaze mewed with joy, "Mother's here!" I froze. _Mother._ Somehow, I thought of Opin. But she's dead. So why would I think of her? "She's going to bring you all to her _perfect. Little. World."_

Then he swat at me. I flew all the way across the clearing. I couldn't move when I hit the ground. I was covered in blood. For the first time ever, I was covered in my own blood. I would have scars now. Multiple scars. But I had to get up. I had to. Or else everyone would die. I would be to blame. I tried to move. Desperately tried.

But I couldn't.


	18. White, Angel, Sadness

**Chapter 18: White...Angel...Sadness**

 _Darkpaw..._

I hate voices in my head now. Hate them. Absolutely hate them. We're being attacked by a possessed tom who's stronger than me. _Stronger_ than _me._ That doesn't happen. Ever. _Ever._ And I can't do anything about it. At all. I can't move, speak, I can't even unsheathe my claws to look like a cliché hero who will never die. Believe me, with what I felt then, I did _not_ feel like a cliché hero that would never ever die a horrible painful death. Because that's the only death a cliché hero won't die from, unfortunately.

 _Darkpaw...wake up...we..._

Ugh. Why can't they just leave me _alone?_ I'm sure I've done nothing wrong. I'm sure I been a good little kit for the nice scheming mind readers. How do mind readers even exist anyway? That shouldn't be possible. Why do I even believe these mind readers are even real? I guess the mind readers are making me think all of these crazy thoughts so I'll doubt myself and get killed.

 _Darkpaw!...please...do_ not _die...we..._

What are they trying to say? I don't understand. Of course I'm going to die. I was flung across the gigantic ShadowClan clearing. I went over 50 tail-lengths into the air. I crashed onto the ground at a very fast speed. I was bleeding from everywhere. Of course I'm going to die. I'm going to slowly fade from existence, and then I'm going to not breath anymore.

 _PLEASE!..._

There was a white flash in my already fading vision. Seriously? Apparently I am the cliché hero who will never die a horribly painful death. I'll just de from old age, I guess. That's the only thing cliché heroes die from. As the whiteness decreased, I felt wetness on my cheek. _Crying?_ I also heard it. Some cat crying because I was dying.

 _"Congratulations, Cat. You've passed the first test. I guess StarClan cares about you after all."_

I flinched. There was a different voice this time. A _very_ different voice. A raspy one. One that was a bit more familiar. But I couldn't place it.

 _"I'll be back, though. I swear on my position as a caring mother."_

Opin. That's the only word I could think of. Opin. She wanted to kill me. How gracious of her. To want revenge on the kit who had no choice but to kill his mother. On the kit who was scared to death and only found comfort in his sister, who he also killed. Thanks _soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ much for caring about me mother! I'll never forget it!

 _"Oh, Cat. I've always hated you. Remember, though, that mother's always near when the blood appears."_

The light suddenly vanished, and I gasped for air. Was I not breathing that whole time? Did I just seriously come back from the dead? Wow. That would make me an _extreme_ cliché hero.

"Darkpaw?" It was Nightpaw's voice. The one that was calling me while I was dead. She was crying? The _emotionless_ one was _crying_? Because of me? Or because half of the Clan was dead? She sniffled, and I heard a soft sigh, "You're okay..."

I slowly opened my eyes. I was definitely not where I was when Blaze made me fly like disabled bird. There were more trees. Less light. More sounds of nature. It wasn't ShadowClan camp. It wasn't the medicine cat den. So where was I? I tried to sit up, but my head was pounding way too much. Nightpaw immediately pushed me gently back down onto the forest floor.

"Do not try to move. Blaze got you pretty badly." She mewed. Not with her normal emotionless voice. Just...like how a normal cat would speak, "Do not try to speak either." She added when she saw my mouth open to talk, "Blaze suddenly recovered from his little...possessed state. Right after you had...stopped breathing for a little while. Blaze is currently locked up just in case he gets to be...possessed...again."

I sighed with relief. If too many cats had died, I would never forgive myself. I closed my eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe it would ease the pounding in my head. But it didn't. If anything, it made my head hurt more. It was strange. My head was pounding, and I found it difficult to breathe. Was I going to die after all? Then I realized the weight on my stomach. I opened my eyes carefully. Nightpaw had fallen asleep. Apparently, she found me a comfortable bed. I just growled and pushed her off. Even after finding out she had killed a cat, I couldn't kill her. Maybe it takes more than one cat killed of cold-blood for my killing instincts to take over.

 _I'm coming._

Joann's voice. Her words. For once, I felt happy. She wasn't waiting, she was coming. That's a relief. When she came, I could talk to her about everything and everything would be perfect again. I tried standing up, this time without getting a serious headache. Nightpaw was sprawled on the forest floor, sleeping like a kit. I held back a growl, knowing I would have to carry her back to camp or everyone would have thought the worst happened.

"Angel..." Nightpaw murmured in her sleep.

I ignored it. Dreams were mostly just a bother to me. Besides the one where I died. Or the one where Joann said she was waiting. Other than those, dreams were useless. Yes, I've heard that medicine cats and leaders had 'special' dreams. Yes, I know that those dreams usually determine the fate of all the Clans. Well, even if she was having one of those dreams, it certainly wasn't about me.

"Angel..." Nightpaw whispered again.

I growled again and picked her up, heaving her onto my back. Once I got her back to the camp, I would sleep, and everything would be normal. Hollystar would train me and I would leave. Never to be heard from again. Unless someone stumbles across my secret den and finds me. But they'd be killed, so it didn't matter anyway.

"Frost and angel..." Nightpaw started speaking again, "Mother and angel..."

This time, I froze. Mother. Opin declared herself as mother. Blaze said mother was coming. What the heck was actually going on here?

She didn't say anything else, so I moved on. I let 'mother' escape from my mind. I needed to forget about anything that happened to me that involved the unexplained. I like explainable things. It comforts me. To know that things are explained. Which is why I'll never truly believe in whatever heaven these cats believe in. It's not explainable. When you die, you should just fade out of existence until no one remembers you anymore.

"Darkpaw!" Hollystar mewed as she saw me enter the camp. She glanced at the slightly mental medicine cat on my back, "Um...what are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm throwing her down the pit." Hollystar's eyes widened, as if she believed me. I might not lie, but sarcasm was one of my specialties, "No, I'm throwing her down a stupid pit!" Hollystar calmed down a bit, "She fell asleep, so I carried her back so cats didn't start to worry that she was dead in a big pile of blood."

Hollystar nodded, "Well, drop her off at the medicine cat den, and meet me at the entrance. We still have time to at least talk about your little curse."

I obliged. As I walked towards the medicine cat den, cats began giving me glares. I figured it was because I had the medicine cat on my back, but apparently it was something different. Cats started to growl and hiss at me.

"Blaze tells us you're from the Place of no Stars."

"Is that true?"

"Why don't you go back to your little grave, fox-heart!"

"You're a lying snake!"

"We don't need another battle, go home and tell your little buddies we're ready this time!"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring them. I didn't care. Name-calling didn't bother me. Nothing that was relative to teasing bothered me. I have a heart of ice, and nothing can melt it.

So why was it when I dropped Nightpaw off in the medicine den and met Hollystar, I felt...sad?

 **I want to thank The Creek in the Mountains for being my #1 reviewer!**

 **-Moon**


	19. The Threat Won't Leave Us

**Chapter 19: The Threat Won't Leave Us**

The sadness went with me to where Hollystar wanted us to talk. I didn't understand. Why would I be sad? Why would I feel like I was going to break down any second?

"So." Hollystar mewed, "When did this whole thing start?"

I looked up at her. Tears were forming in my eyes. I did everything I could to keep them there. As far as I knew, Hollystar didn't suspect a thing. I still remained silent, though. Talking about my story with Sunwind made me cry. Why would this be any different.

"Well?" Hollystar growled, impatiently.

I took a deep breath, "She's going to kill me." I whispered, "And then destroy all of the Clans."

Hollystar's eyes narrowed, "Who's this...'she'?"

I shook my head. I didn't know why I was dodging the question. I was perfectly capable of answering. But I just couldn't. Because I saw the blood. And I was scared. Blood dripped from Hollystar's eyes. Like she was crying. I knew she wasn't, though, because her whole face only showed anger. At Blaze for allowing someone to control him. Anger at me...for everything else. I was the only cause for her problems. Before she met me, it was perfect. She had rule over ShadowClan. Now all the cats in her Clan were afraid of me. _She_ was scared of me. She had all the other Clans fearing her. Now, if I go to their gatherings, all the Clans will be fearing me. She was free to wander wherever she pleased without being hissed or spat at. Now, she has to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't kill everyone. She was at peace with everything. And I caused a rift in that peace. Yes, it may change when she died, but she wasn't going to die soon. She was younger than most leaders. And with her fighting skills, she couldn't be beaten.

"I-I can't say anything right now..." I muttered, "S-she said she would be here when the blood appears. I don't want to upset her."

 _"Good. It's nice to see you know when to speak. Maybe next time I'll make the blood not so obvious."_ I hate her. I really hate her. I wish she would just jump into a pit of flaming lava and go back to where she came from. Hell. The place where every cat who kills for fun deserves to go. The place for cats who thirst for power.

When I saw that Hollystar's bloody eyes weren't disappearing anytime soon, I turned and left. Hollystar didn't call for me to come back and talk to her, and for that I was grateful. I really didn't want to talk anyway. Maybe if I got someone who I could trust, I could tell them about Opin's plans. But only if Opin didn't suspect them of anything.

"Hi Darkpaw!" Nettlepaw mewed gleefully as I walked into the camp, "What were you doing with Nightpaw on your back earlier?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I wasn't in the mood to talk to a cat who's main setting was happiness. I kept walking, hoping to get some sleep. Although, I figured I wasn't going to get any. Nettlepaw didn't seem like the type to stop pursuing her prey.

"I'm interested in that fact too." I turned to see Cloudbreeze behind me. Her eyes were narrowed. Anger was radiating all around her. I backed up, not knowing what was wrong with me. ShadowClan has definitely changed me. I've only been here for two days, and they're changing me. For better or worse, I could never tell.

Luckily, the little fear spike only lasted for a few moments. Then, I was back to normal. I faced Cloudbreeze with confidence, not knowing why I needed it, "She brought me to the forest for some reason. When I woke up, she explained what happened and fell asleep. I brought her back so no one would think I killed her."

Cloudbreeze's anger turned to confusion, "Then why is she bleeding?"

 _If that mockingbird don't croak...Lion's gonna get you a poisonsed rope..._

I can't be completely sure why that specific part of the lullaby came to me then. But whatever it was, Opin surely wasn't going to let anyone who bothered to help me live. I ran back to the medicine cat den. Nightpaw was bleeding from her legs, flank, and mouth. She coughed up more blood.

"Oh...my...god..." I silently cursed Opin. I could tell that Nightpaw was going to end up being important in my life somehow. And now Nightpaw's going to end up dead, "Screw you mother." I whispered.

 _"Love you, son."_

Blood gurgled in Nightpaw's mouth, and began bubbling up in her nose. Cloudbreeze reached for cobwebs, and placed them on her wounds. I didn't understand. The blood was only supposed to be a hallucination. Did this mean I was in some sort of dream right now? No. I couldn't be. It felt too real.

"I walked in here." Cloudbreeze explained, "Nightpaw _was_ just sleeping peacefully. I was getting herbs for Sunwind...she was still a bit messed up, seeing you brought back some bad memories. When I turned around, I saw a tail slipping away and Nightpaw like this. I panicked, and found you before I did anything to stop the bleeding."

I growled, "That was a bad decision. She's much more important than me."

I didn't see Cloudbreeze's face at my comment, because I was focused on Nightpaw. I assume her face was something like ultimate shock. Eyes wide, face red. With what I know about Cloudbreeze, most everything I do makes her fur red with anger. Or something else. I don't understand she-cats. Then, with her whole face covered in this ultimate shock, she blinks a bunch of times trying to analyze what I've just said.

 _Then kill more and more and more...Until blood covers the floor..._

I heard footsteps. Bloody footsteps. I don't know how I could tell that, but then again, I did scent everything Blaze had ever felt before. That's not normal. Normal cats can't smell every single emotion. My ears pricked. Whispers. From a she-cat. A voice that sounded strangely like Joann...

"Look at you, demon." The words sent chills down my spine, "Look at the way you've killed almost everyone else. Is it has heartbreaking as you thought? Or is it so bad you would trade places with her?"

I growled, and followed the voice. Cloudbreeze was wise not to ask or follow me. All I could think was that Joann did this. But that jut made me angrier, because Joann wouldn't do this. Plus, she was dead.

"D-Darkpaw." Nightpaw whispered. I turned my head. I walked over to her, furious at my sister. Because she was the one who did this. I was sure.

"What do you need?" I mewed.

She glanced around. Nervous. Highly aware of everything, "Frost is coming. The angel has to stop her."

For some reason, the sadness came back. When she said angel. I'm guessing because I'm the demon. The demon supposed to destroy the world. The demon supposed to kill everyone. I didn't really care about how she was able to still breathe with all her wounds. I didn't really even care about the part about 'Frost.' I just cared about the angel. And that I _wasn't_ the angel.

A growl slipped out of my throat. I could feel Cloudbreeze flinch through the earth. _How can a cat make such dog-like sounds?_ Those were Cloudbreeze's exact thoughts. I didn't even care that I could read her mind now! I didn't care about how I could feel such a small movement from three tail-lengths away. I just cared about something that was out of my control.

 _He's crazy..._ Cloudbreeze's thinking again.

"I'm not crazy." I growled. Cloudbreeze stammered with questions, none of which were important, "Ssssh," I walked over to her and placed one of my really sharp claws in front of her mouth. That instantly shut her up, "Some things you aren't meant to know." I frowned, and growled again, "So just leave it alone, okay?" She nodded obediently.

I left to find out where Blaze went. Opin must have leaked something into his mind. Something useful. Something that could help me figure out exactly what Nightpaw meant by angel. Why I could suddenly read minds, hear things that shouldn't be heard, feel things that shouldn't be felt. Who Frost was. What was happening. I desperately needed to find out. I couldn't help but have the feeling that I was all in the center of things. The sadness was slowly seeping through my body. I wanted to cry. I've only cried once in my entire life. When I told Sunwind about my past. Even then, I don't know why I was crying. But I couldn't cry now.

 _Hush little kitty don't you cry...Don't dare cry and you won't die..._


	20. Writing Your Own Rules

**Chapter 20: Maybe Writing Your Own Rules Is A Good Thing**

Listen to my words: I simply do not care if you think I'm a crazed demon. I can be an angel if I want to. And that's just what I'm going to be. I don't care if I'm supposed to destroy the world. I will be the angel. I'll kill whoever this angel is. No one will stop me. I'll kill anyone who tries. And I'll be king. It'll be my kingdom. Of killers. Murderers. Tricksters. And what a wonderful world it will be.

Now you see, I am not in my right mind at the moment. Blinded by the need to protect someone who protected me. And why shouldn't I have wanted to protect Nightpaw? She literally brought me back to life. For that I will always be grateful. Although I don't want to be the extremely cliché hero who never dies. That's just wrong. I might be a demon, but that does not mean I have to live forever.

"Darkpaw?" It was Blaze. Just the cat I wanted to see. Not locked up. So Nightpaw lied. Great. Perfect. I just _love_ being lied to. And it's even better that Nightpaw was the one to have to courage to. It just means I might care a bit less when she finally dies.

I growled when I saw him. I couldn't help it. He was the one who killed me. Killed me like I was a fly. I hated him.

"Okay..." Blaze backed away from me, fear radiating from his pelt, "I know you may not like me right now, but that wasn't me." He was pleading. _Pleading._ Like he thought he could change my mind. Ha. My mind doesn't change easily.

"You killed me." I growled, "I was _dead._ " The fear increased. I savored the scent. I slowly stalked forward. He backed away. I licked my jaws. They thirsted for the taste of blood. My whole body thirsted for blood. Wonderful. This was one of the times where I was okay with killing everyone I knew. It wouldn't matter afterword, because I would be satisfied. No one would be able to kill me or disobey me or order me around. I would be free to do as I please. Once I'm done with ShadowClan, I could move on to the other Clans. What a wonderful world it would be.

Blaze yowled in pain as my claws ripped apart his flesh. I loved the sound of his pain. So I decided to play with him. I grabbed his tail in my teeth, and dragged him across the clearing as fast as I could. Cats stared in horror. I laughed with glee. It was the most fun I've ever had with my victims. Then I threw him up to the sky. Just like he did with me. My eyes glistened with a murderous joy. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"Darkpaw!" I dropped Blaze at Nettlepaw's call, "I have a surprise for you!"

Then I was tackled by Hollystar. I hissed. She was the only cat I knew who could match my skill for longer that 10 heartbeats. I still killed her in the end, though.

Each of our claws fought for an opening in each of our defenses. Funny, how being a psychopathic killer grants you the ability of invincibility. Real _funny._ I dodged her attacks and she dodged mine, making it an endless battle to the death. Yup. That's what it would've been, anyway. But I just happened to black out. Great. Just _great._ No one just up and drops on the battle field. But I did.

 _"_ This _is why I don't trust him!" A she-cat._

 _"I don't_ care _if you don't trust him. He is a vital part of stopping the Dark Forest." A tom._

 _I shook my head. It was pounding. Pounding like it was going to kill me. I looked around. Different than last time. I can't describe it. But there was a pool in the center of this place. Stars surrounded it._

 _"Listen to me Bramblestar. You've obviously made a mistake. So why not let me chose our next volunteer."_

 _Voices. Were they in my head? Or were they in this weird place?_

 _"Squirrelstar. You can't honestly believe that I would make such a grave mistake."_

 _My murderous trance left me. I hated things like this. Dreams. Visions. They weren't real. I preferred real things. Tangible things. Not things that you were likely to forget when you woke up._

 _"I do."_

 _Especially when there were weird voices in your head that argued over something you didn't know about._

 _"Shh...I think he can hear us..."_

 _"Is he supposed to?"_

 _"I think that's why he suddenly collapsed."_

 _"Is this Opin's doing?"_

 _I growled at her name. What were these cats talking about? I would_ not _fall victim to her ways. She tried to_ kill _me. I would never forgive her._

 _"It's happening now?"_

 _I shook my head again. These voices were indeed in my head. I was certain. It's weird how everything else going on in my head silenced when they started speaking. Like they were controlling my every move. But that was impossible. Everyone has their own free will. No one controls anyone. Unless you're being possessed by Opin. That might be the one exception._

 _"I believe it is, Squirrelstar. The beginning of the transformation."_

 _My ears pricked. What kind of sick dream was this? What the heck was a transformation? It made no sense, it was completely unexplainable. All of my dreams before have been explainable. Except...the one with Joann. With her being all void-like. She couldn't have been able to talk to me in my dreams, right? That doesn't happen, right? I'm right, right? Please tell me I'm right. I don't want to be someone who lives in a fantasy world where the stars are crazy old cats who send prophecies of the future. I don't believe in that stuff. I never will._

* * *

"This is serious." Bramblestar started pacing. Different scenarios were tossed in his head. Everything was happening too fast. It was supposed to be seasons before Opin was expected to attack them. Seasons before he was supposed to transform. He growled and nothing, causing Squirrelstar to glance at him worriedly.

"Bramblestar, it's perfectly fine." She encouraged.

He turned on her, eyes wild with fury, "It's not fine!" He spat, "He's writing his own rules here. Changing his own game. Everywhere we turn he has a different opinion. StarClan is supposed to help him, but we can't help if he continues moving to fast for us to keep up." He stopped pacing for a moment, then shook his head and continued his same steps over and over again, "This is _extremely_ serious."

Squirrelstar blinked, "Well, I think writing your own rules is fine." Before Bramblestar got a chance to interrupt her with his already furious tone, she continued, "It leaves everyone in awe of everything you do. If not even your ancestors know what will happen to you, then everyone will try to write their own rules too."

"No one can _write_ their own rules. It's not supposed to happen. Everything is already written. We should already know how his mind works, how he'll think in every situation. So we can help him. He _has_ to believe in StarClan."

"He hasn't believed in StarClan this whole time, and yet, he's still moving forward with our plans. Quicker than we thought, too. Maybe sometimes writing your own rules is a good thing."

Bramblestar didn't respond. He was too lost in his anger. No one should be able to escape StarClan's power, unless you're a part of the Place of No Stars. But Cat wasn't. Or...Darkpaw now. He wasn't supposed to write his own rules.

"Bramblestar...listen to me." Squirrelstar started.

"What do you want now?" Bramblestar whined. This whole situation had him upset like a kit who couldn't go outside to play. And it was killing him.

"Cat won't ever be a true believer of StarClan. Maybe to keep his place among the Clans, but that's it. We've already seen his thoughts about that. They won't change. I'm sure of it. But you have to believe that he will succeed in defeating Opin. And all the other monstrosities in this world."

Bramblestar chuckled softly to himself, "Didn't you doubt him last time we talked about this?"

Squirrelstar glanced at the ground, clearly embarrassed, "Y-yes, but I have faith in him now. He doesn't really want to hurt anyone. And he cares about Nightpaw. Blaze too, even if he won't admit it. Blaze did kill him."

Bramblestar blinked slowly, remembering times when he, too, thought about things that surely were against the will of StarClan, "Fine, Squirrelstar, I will trust him for now. But if he puts just a few more paws out of place. If he writes his own rules more than once from now on, I won't hesitant to call him back and send another Cursed One."

"It's fine. The angel will take care of it. We'll watch him for now." Squirrelstar put a calming paw on Bramblestar's shoulder, and licked his cheek.

They glanced at the pool together, watching Cat recover from unconsciousness. They watched as he slowly shook his head and cursed himself for letting the murderous daze take him over once again.

 **Itachi'sFangirl818 - I'm so sorry...but Word quit on me so I couldn't upload the chapter as soon as you replied. But if you try to kill me...I have Darkpaw to back me up. Don't forget I'm a demon. Fire is my favorite toy.**

 **Broken of Towering Trees - Here are more words.**

 **Word really did quit on me. _After_ I had the _whole chapter_ completed. So I had to rewrite the _whole entire_ thing. I would've had this uploaded _two days ago_ if that didn't happen. Screw you Word.**

 **-Moon**


	21. Warm

**Chapter 21: Warm**

Dreams freak me out, okay? I'm uncomfortable when I wake up from one. It seems...unnatural. Whenever I wake up, and I've had a dreams that lasted a day, I can't forget it. Ever. I remember dreams that I've had since before I could talk. It's crazy. Who else remembers every single dream they've had? _Definitely_ unnatural.

"Darkpaw..." Nettlepaw whispered, because once again she had decided to sleep next to me, "I'm sorry for deceiving you earlier. I didn't want to...but Hollystar said so."

I growled and rolled my eyes, "So? I'm trying to sleep." And I planned on ignoring her from then on. I shut my eyes closed and tried to block out everything that mouse-brained hyper she-cat said.

"So it was wrong!" Nettlepaw cried, completely ignoring the fact that I said I was sleeping. Maybe she just doesn't care. Selfish idiot... "I know you wouldn't have killed Blaze. You're too nice for that." My eyes flew open. I blinked. She thought I was... _nice_? No. No no no no no no no no no no no. You see how many 'no's are there? That's how much I believe she thinks I'm nice. Someone thinking I'm _really nice_ is just plain crazy. Nettlepaw must be crazy.

"I'm trying to sleep." I growled, "Go away."

"How do you do that?" Nettlepaw asked me. Of course, I didn't know what she meant. I wasn't doing anything, "Did you somehow pick up how to speak wolf on your crazy adventures?"

I blinked again. Wolf? That thing that relates to a dog? No...no I did not know how to speak wolf. So what exactly was she talking about? "I have no idea what you're talking about. Of course I can't speak _wolf_. That's just crazy."

"You're talking crazy again." Nettlepaw mewed quietly, "I don't like wolves. Or dogs. Or foxes. Or badgers. Or ThunderClan. ThunderClan are fox-hearts and mouse-brains." She was frowning. _Frowning._ I blinked again. With surprise. The happiest cat in the world was frowning. It was the greatest day of my life.

But I still had to sleep. I didn't want anymore drama. Drama was what caused me to start talking _wolf._ I didn't want to speak _wolf._ I didn't want to kill anyone else. I didn't want to collapse just to wake up in a strange place with a star covered pool or a cat who wants to kill me or my sister telling me she was waiting for something. I didn't want to see anymore blood. I didn't want to wake up to find someone _else_ attacking ShadowClan. I would kill them, and then I would be in trouble, and I _hate_ getting into trouble. Even if I don't care about anything. I know I'm weird you don't have to shove it right up in my nose.

"I guess you hate me, right?" Nettlepaw asked. Out of the blue. She _actually_ wanted to know if I _hated_ her. Of course, she knew what the answer was. So I ignored her. I obviously hated her. Okay, maybe not so much as _hate,_ but _strongly dislike_. That sounds much better.

Feeling are hard work. I can't imagine what would happen when I actually _liked_ someone. And be their... strongly known acquaintance. You know what happened the last time I tried to say that other word...it took way too much effort.

"You know," Nettlepaw opened her mouth again. I swear, her sudden bursts were going to kill her one day. And not just by any old cat. I mean by me, "Nightpaw's only known you for two days, but she already feels like you're breaking her shell." Ugggg. NO. I don't want to listen to this. I don't care if you think someone's shell has been broken or whatever. I feel vulnerable just talking to you, Nettlepaw, so please just _shut your mouth_ , "You're really strange." Nettlepaw continued, "You act like this angry snake-heart all the time. I can see right through it. You're just a big softie underneath your reputation."

I raised my head. Her voice was... _not_ as annoying as before...almost _comforting_. I blinked _again_. What was this? How could she change her voice? It was softer, smoother...weird. Why would I notice these things? I shouldn't notice these things with all the stuff that's going on in my life. I _died_ today and I was noticing how a voice changed. Someone claw my ears off please. Wait...that won't work. For some reason I feel like I'd still be able to hear with both ears clawed off.

"That surprises you?" Nettlepaw questioned, "Has pretending corrupted your mind? Do you really believe that you're a true demon?"

I looked at her. Her green eyes stared right back into my amber ones. I couldn't see her soul. I was looking straight into her eyes and I couldn't see anything.

Nettlepaw looked away, "Well, even if you are a demon, I don't think it's true. You're just like Hollystar. She acts all tough, but everyone in ShadowClan has seen her bow down to someone. She doesn't think anyone notices, but they all do. And now that you're here, she has a reason to be afraid that you'll overpower her quickly. You're the only cat who's ever matched her strength."

I laughed softly, "I killed her."

"See? Power matched."

I didn't really get how killing Hollystar and fighting her a bunch of times proved me as strong as her. I'm definitely _not_ as strong as her. Fighting wise, yes, but emotionally, probably not. I know you might be thinking: 'What are you talking about, emotionally?', 'You're definitely _stronger_ than Hollystar!' I appreciate the compliment, but you must understand that strength isn't only about fighting. Even I know that. And I'm a psycho killer. It's true, though. Emotional strength is vital. If you can't get your... _feelings..._ under control, then you're as good as dead. Or you'll kill everyone. That's one reason why I don't really express my emotions. So don't accidentally kill everyone I see.

"Are you still awake?" Nettlepaw asked. I mentally groaned. I stayed where I was, my head down on my nest and my eyes closed, "I'll take that as a no." She sighed.

It's funny, really, that I'm still bothering to listen to her. I could've ignored her a while ago. I've had practice with ignoring cats. So why didn't I? Why did I bother to stay awake and listen to Nettlepaw's hyperness? Why did I bother to listen to a cat who I was going to kill? Not that I really wanted to kill her, she would cause her death with her huge gigantic mouth that doesn't know how to shut up.

"I know you're asleep," Great, opening your mouth again. _Great_ , "But...remember when I said you broke Nightpaw's barrier? Yeah, I'm surprised. She tells me everything, but still in that expressionless mode. It's hard to believe that just because you're an insufferable jerk her emotions are coming out again." I decided to ignore the insufferable jerk part, "But...I'm glad she's starting to see things more clearly. It's a relief. She really wanted to be a warrior when she was a kit. But when she killed Spiderpaw...Hollystar made her a medicine cat instead. If Nightpaw wasn't able to love anyone, then maybe Hollystar wouldn't have to exile her. Despite what cats think, Hollystar cares for the cats in her Clan.

"I just rambling aren't I? You're asleep, not listening, and here I am thinking that for some reason you'll hear this." Nettlepaw sighed again, "Goodnight, Darkpaw."

Her breathing gradually slowed. I couldn't help but think about why I was still awake. Seriously. Why? There was no point to it. Nettlepaw sighed once more in her sleep. She rolled closer to me. She was...warm. Well, that was to be expected. One of the most comforting things is another's body heat. The only thing, was that I don't get comforted. Well, at least, until now. The question was why. It didn't make sense. I didn't get comforted by annoying she-cats. I must be crazy.

"Good...night...Nettlepaw..."

 **Broken of Towering Trees - I shall consider your offer. Terror sounds interesting.**

 **Sooooooo...Darkpaw's warming up to some she-cats eh? *wink***

 **-Moon**


	22. It's Such a MYSTERY!

**Chapter 22: It's Such A _Mystery!_**

Hollystar couldn't quite grasp the meaning of Darkpaw's appearance in her life. They were both black with amber eyes. That didn't normally happen. In all her life, she hadn't met two cats with the exact same pelt and eye color. Unless it was someone's kit, or siblings, that didn't generally happen. Hollystar would've loved to go to the moonpool to speak to StarClan about it, but she didn't have the time. Unless Blaze or some other cat without a mentor was willing to help him, which she was sure no one would be, Darkpaw would be on his own for the day she would be gone. For some reason that fact alone scared her.

"Hollystar?" It was Cloudbreeze. What the medicine cat was doing up so late at night, Hollystar didn't know.

"Enter." Hollystar ordered.

Cloudbreeze slowly stalked into the den. Her eyes were clouded with worry and fear. She constantly looked behind her, even with the small space within the den, "I'm worried about Nightpaw. Something's wrong."

"What could possibly be wrong?" Hollystar questioned, "I thought you had her wounds healing quickly."

"That's the problem." Cloudbreeze whispered, "They heal a bit, then get worse. And she's talking nonsense. About some 'mother'."

Hollystar's eyes widened. Blaze had said 'mother is coming'. Is this was he meant? Was his possession only the first wave of attacks on her Clan? Or was Nightpaw's words another warning? She thought back to when Darkpaw had been Cat. So far, in the few days he had been here, he had somehow gained the respect of most cats. Even if he did kill Crackfoot.

"Hollystar?" Cloudbreeze's mew jolted Hollystar out of her thoughts, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's _fine_ , Cloudbreeze." Hollystar growled, "Now, go to sleep or tend to Nightpaw. I don't want to deal with all of this right now. It's late."

Cloudbreeze hesitantly nodded and turned to walk away.

Hollystar sighed when her medicine cat left. If Nightpaw was sending signs, if Blaze had been sending signs, this was a lot more significant than she thought. It all started when he came to ShadowClan. All of the pain her Clan had been put through. Crackfoot's death, Blaze's possession, Darkpaw's sudden anger when Nightpaw was attacked. It didn't make sense. How could one little apprentice change the way her whole life turned out? It made her angry just to think about it. But she couldn't do anything. She couldn't stop the rising fury of the spirit ruining her life. She couldn't stop the fact the Darkpaw was most likely the cause of all her troubles.

 _"Hollystar..."_

Her head snapped up at her name, knowing the voice came from her head.

 _"The angel has come. And he is breaking all of StarClan's rules."_

Hollystar growled. One thing she couldn't stand, was when a mouse-brained cat thought he was above StarClan. StarClan was the Clans' main source of protection.

 _"Stop him."_

That order was all she needed. Hollystar smirked devilishly. She was raised for this kind of mission.

* * *

I woke up, with the moon still shining bright and the warmth on my back still there. I suddenly had a very bad feeling in my bones. I groaned, because I don't like bad feelings. That usually means something dramatic is going to happen. Can't I have a normal day for once?

My thoughts were disrupted by a giggle from the life form next to me. I knew she was still asleep, but I glared at her anyway. Even when she can't say anything, she's annoying as hell. Ha. Demon joke. Anyway...this was going to be a very _long_ apprenticeship. Unless I can break Nettlepaw's happy streak I'm stuck with this _thing_ attaching herself to me every night. Before you get too curious, my strange and explainable emotions from the night before had indeed vanished. I was back to being my normal not-caring-at-all self.

Then I caught a strange scent. It was sort of like how a rogue smelled, with a hint of blood and fear. Definitely a cat. Most likely a she-cat. I sniffed again. The smell somehow gave me the exact location of this strange she-cat. And I could tell she had black fur. Amber eyes. A _constant_ thirst for blood.

And she was humming the lullaby.

I quickly scrambled to my paws. The sudden warmth on my back disappeared. For a heartbeat, I missed the warm heat and wanted to just lay back down and soak up the comfort, but my curiosity for this strange she-cat was overwhelming. I hadn't exactly gotten a proper tour of ShadowClan territory, but that didn't exactly matter right now. I could smell my way back. It seemed all of my senses had increased immensely.

I followed the scent to the lake. You know, the one where I almost died. Where some cat had decided to save my life. I still don't know who that was...Anyway, I followed the scent to there. No she-cat. No cat at all. My immediate thought was that it was a trap. I looked around, sniffed for any ambushers. Nothing but the she-cat. She must be pretty confident in her skills to think she could beat me. That, or she didn't know me.

"Whoa..." She spoke. Well, whispered. But I can hear everything in the world anyway.

I looked behind me to find the carrier of the voice. It was...practically me...in she-cat form. Same pelt, slightly sleeker on her. Same eyes, a bit darker color with hers. Just...different gender. It was kind of like Hollystar and me, but you could tell we were different because she was older. A lot older. With me and this she-cat...it was like we were born from the same mother. But that couldn't be true. Opin had only given birth to me and Joann. And Opin wants me dead. I don't know why.

"Whoa..." I repeated. Then I shook my head free of any mystic trance of disbelief.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She growled.

"I don't know, are _you_ sent here to mess with my brain?" I growled back.

"Of course not!" She spat, "I follow my own rules and my own orders!"

"Oh...another bragger...perfect."

"What do you think I'm bragging about?! Last time I checked, I was about to attack you."

"I didn't feel anything. No claws ripping apart my flesh and me screaming out in pain. Or see anything for that matter, until you decided to open your mouth."

"I was _whispering_. How did you even hear that anyway?"

"I'm Supercat. You haven't heard?"

"No, in fact, I haven't." Her eyes widened, "Wait...you're one of those rogues from the twoleg place near here, aren't you?"

I growled and shook my head, "I used to be. But now I'm not. Those mouse-brains can go die for all I care. They've endangered me enough already."

She smirked, "Just because you've stolen my pelt and eyes is reason enough for me to kill you." Then she leaped.

I smirked right back, relieved at the chance to fight someone without the regret of taking their life. She seemed strong. Her scent gave off power. Not to mention her little she-cat muscles. As our claws clashed, I slowly felt fear rising within me. And her. She obviously wasn't used to being matched in skill. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting it to be _this_ hard to beat her. Then again, a lot of weird things are happening to me.

As we both ran out of breath, I backed away, "Perfect." I murmured, "Just amazingly _perfect_." It was more of a growl. I hated it when I was overpowered. By a _she-cat_ no less. I'm not usually bothered by gender differences, but it was quite obvious that toms were superior in fighting skill than she-cats. It was a fact of life.

The she-cat growled at me, "You are the first cat who has ever matched my skill." Her voice was neutral. I held back a laugh and continued glaring. But you have to admit it was funny that _she_ was angry at _me._ I'm not really used to cats being angry with me. It doesn't happen. They're usually quivering with fear.

"Not my fault I'm a demon." I smirked, and slowly stalked closer to her. I wanted to conduct a test. To see if she was like other she-cats I had contact with. To see if she became so flustered that her black pelt turned a slight shade of red, "Then again, maybe it is." I laughed at my own joke. It's funny because I had chosen to follow that stupid mouse into that stupid lake.

She remained silent as I grew closer to her.

Then I remembered why I had decided to track down this doppelganger she-cat in the first place, "What were you humming before I found you?"

Her eyes slightly widened. Surprise. Fear? That's what I scented anyway, "It was a simple lullaby," She mewed, "though I have no idea how you heard it."

"I already said I was a demon, didn't I?" I hissed, not really meaning to hiss. I just really wanted to know where she heard Opin's lullaby. Her weird, crazy, murderous, lullaby, "Just please...where did you hear it?"

"I was simply passing by a place where the forest was dark, and I heard it." She replied, not giving much enthusiasm into her answer, "Quite a catchy song, don't you think?"

I got closer to her face, still interested in my little experiment, but focused on the lullaby, "It is something you do not want to hear around me. Most likely you will die."

The she-cat laughed. Really. Evil. Laugh. I hate those things. Unless I'm the one laughing. Then it's okay.

"I can't _die._ " She grinned, "I've survived millions of battles. More than you can imagine. More than you could ever take in your entire lifetime."Then before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground. The she-cat was grinned like a madman, "Good night, sleep tight, hope I gave you _quite_ a fright." Then she smiled that smile that I use so often. She definitely wasn't like most she-cats. She was deadly and scary and just like me...without the whole Opin fiasco.

"Oh...you did." I replied coolly. She struck my neck for the death blow. I guess it's too much to hope for no more drama. I'm dead again.

(you like that cliffhanger I did there? Yeah...I did that on purpose. Because I feel like torturing you. It sucks not knowing what happens next right? Well, this is what you get humans, for coming up with these unexplainable things.)

 **Broken of Towering Trees - Here is your present. I hope you like it. If you think something needs changing with her personality or something just let me know.**

 **This is the longest chapter I have written. 1,800 words. Usually it's 1,500 or something. I feel so proud of myself. And I also hate myself for leaving this on such a wonderfully tragic point. Don't you love me?**

 **-Moon**


	23. I'm Angry About Something

**Chapter 23: I'm Angry About Something**

Life seems to come and go before you know it. You never know when your time to die will come. Death has always seemed foreign to me. I don't think about often, even though I am perceived as a psycho serial killer. Maybe it's the reason I act like danger is nothing. Maybe it's why I've always had a tough time dealing with the stress that comes with my curse.

And apparently when I'm supposed to die I get right back up and start living again.

"You will not kill him!"

And it's really surprising who comes to my rescue. It's a light brown tom with darker stripes. Eerie green eyes that seem to shoot daggers. I would've expected Hollystar, or Nettlepaw, or Sunwind. Where _is_ Sunwind? She attacks me while high on catnip, goes to the medicine cat den talking about a mysterious 'him', and then disappears forever. Oh well, too bad so sad. (you see how I made you forget all about her? Amazing, huh?)

Anyway, this strange tom saved my life. Of course, I probably wouldn't have been hurt in the first place. Normal cats can't hurt me. I definitely would've stopped her somehow. Then again, she hated me right off the bat. Just because I looked like her. And what was that thing with the rogues? Surely she was one herself? I couldn't place a Clan scent on her. Even if I honestly didn't know, my now magical nose would've told me.

"Darkpaw!" The tom growled after the she-cat had run away. (she was frightened by the sudden intrusion I'm guessing), "Why were you associating with such a cat as her?"

I looked up at him and saddened my expression, "She makes me feel special." Of course it was sarcastic. I don't know how any cat can make you feel special besides encouragement. She was _definitely_ not encouraging me, "But she attacked me out of nowhere. And now I'm sad."

"So, basically, you just happened to meet, both of you got really angry, and then you got into a fight." He stated. I would've stared from shock, but I could tell he wasn't the type to take a lot of humor. Meet the party pooper everyone!

"Yeah, that's about it." I replied.

The tom looked me over with some sort of disgust. Well, we also have a judgy pants over here too. I would've totally asked why he hated me, but then I think to when I killed his Clanmate. Darn...I forgot his name. I know it was something- _foot_. Oh well, another sad thing. Too bad. So sad.

"I'm Pinefrost." He growled, and continued staring at me. After a while, he got up and turned to go deeper into the forest, "Well, let's go back to camp." He mewed sternly, "I'm sure Hollystar will be delighted to know that you've broken her rules."

This shocked me. I didn't know about any rules. As far as I knew, anything was legal. No one bothered to tell me anything. Yes, I know there's a warrior code. Yes, I know that a leader's word was law. But no one told me what these things meant! I was in the dark! I barely got a tour of the territory. Not that I'll need it because of my super little nose, but still. I should be aware of these things. So because I _should_ be aware of these things, I groaned and followed the mysterious tom back to ShadowClan.

While we were traveling, I scented the she-cat not far away. I wanted to say something, but that tom was already aware of my hilarious sarcasticness. So I didn't say anything. If we were attacked by that strange power matching she-cat I would kill her. Because that is what demons do. We kill other cats. And prey. And we turn into a living shredder. Fun.

"Why were you out here anyway?" The tom asked.

I thought about that for a moment. Why _was_ I out here? I probably had a reason. And then I forgot it. Oh well, so many sad things are happening today. Weird. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a couple more.

"I was _walking_." I mewed with the excitement of a kit. (soak up my current stupidity. It will dull your sense so your friends will think you are absolutely crazy) I could feel the tom smack himself in the face with his paw. Ha. Facepaw. Funny. I like facepaw. I might use that more often.

"I could guess _that_! I mean what were you doing talking to that she-cat? I've never seen her around before."

Her mention somehow increased her scent around me. Behind the trees. Crouching down somewhat afraid to be spotted. She was nervous. Maybe because I matched her strength? Probably. I'm sure she wasn't used to being beaten. That stuff is new to me too. Even someone managing to stay alive for more than five _heartbeats_ is a surprise to me. Especially because when I kill I like chewing on their bones. Weird hobby, I know. I might just have a bone fetish.

I just realized I go off topic a lot. Weird. I might have a weird addiction to explaining things exactly the way I think them. It's seasons in the future as I'm saying this, and I'm talking like it's happening right now. Weird. Really weird. Okay, back to the actual story.

"She's here." I mewed, slightly anxious. In all my short life, no one had ever decided to follow me to where I was potentially living. This she-cat was really brave. Then again, a she-cat who looked like me was bound to be brave. It's a fact of life. Black cats were supposed to be a bad omen. I say they're just misunderstood. Cats have feeling too you _vial disgusting humans_!

Okay, weirdly protective moment over. You may be wondering, why am I not doing what I usually do and only say things that are consistent to the story? Well honey bunches of oats, I'm just really excited for this next part. As you will soon learn, whenever I get excited for any reason whatsoever I talk a lot. And stray off topic a lot. And say random things that have nothing to do with any language at all. Like aflaphagaph. _(af-laugh-a-gaf)_ You see, extremely weird.

"I can't scent anything." Pinefrost declared, like a kit who wanted to prove he was good enough to be an apprentice before he turned six moons old.

"Well," I cooed, "your nose isn't as developed as mine. I could scent a pigeon on the other side of this lake." It was true, actually. I got a scent of pigeon while I was fighting the she-cat. Definitely a far way pigeon. I don't really like pigeons...

Pinefrost just glared at me. I could tell this was the beginning of a wonderful acquaintanceship to last a _lifetime_. _Sunshine_ and _rainbows_ were dripping from his very pelt.

Then we arrived at the camp, and I ran away from Pinefrost to go check on Nightpaw. The stench of blood filled my nostrils as I walked through the undergrowth. It immediately got me thinking of Nightpaw's injury and my outrageous fury. Still don't know why that happened though. Maybe we'll never know.

"Darkpaw!" Cloudbreeze exclaimed when I walked into the medicine cat den, "I didn't find you in the apprentices' den. Where were you?"

"Fighting a deranged weirdo she-cat who looks just like me, why?" I replied.

Cloudbreeze just stammered for a right response to that. It was fun watching her face go through so many emotions at once. First confusion, then sadness, then anger, then more confusion, then a weird mix of sadness and confusion. You had to be there. Oh...wait...you couldn't have been there. Twolegs aren't exactly taken kindly to in the middle of Clan life.

"Nevermind that, what do you want from me?" I mewed, striking her out of her weird little emotion-filled trance.

"Nightpaw's been saying your name in her sleep." Cloudbreeze stated, "I can't find out what it means. She's having a really deep dream. Most likely from StarClan. I can't wake her up. Maybe..." She looked at me hopefully, "Maybe you could, though. She seems to trust you the most out of all of us. Surprising considering the short time you've been here."

I grinned, "Oh, that's only because I threatened to kill her once."

Cloudbreeze went back into that emotion trance again while I sort of hovered above Nightpaw's still bleeding body. She talked to me before, something must be giving her strength. Her eyes opened.

"Terror. The terrible black sea of hatred and murder." Then she fell back asleep.

I blinked. It sounded like me. But it couldn't have been me. Most of the 'StarClan' prophecies I've heard used the first part of the special cat's name. My name wasn't Terror. Although that would've been really cool, it just wasn't a fact. You know how much I like facts. But this was tough. I never thought I would be in the position to have to figure out a prophecy that most likely didn't even include me anyway.

And it made me _angry._

 **The Creek in the Mountains - Darkpaw says: "Thank you for the compliment on my complete hilariousness, but I'm disappointed in you. Cliffhangers are supposed to make the humans cry! I've been lied to! _Moon get over here_!" I respond by squeaking un-demon-like and running away. You see how scary he is? Thanks a lot, I owe you one for getting me killed, Creek.**

 **Itachi'sFangirl818 - Darkpaw is a lot stronger that he is in this current moment in storyline. You have no idea what you're up against.**

 **Terror belongs to Broken of Towering Trees. I like to think that Terror is awesome. I hope you think that Terror is awesome too.**

 **-Moon**

 **(P.S. If I don't come back, know that Darkpaw has got me. Don't call for help, that will jut destroy the whole world.)**


	24. The Act of Being Terrified

**Chapter 24: The Act of Being Terrified**

Terror: The terrible black sea of hatred and murder.

It's a weird definition. Not something I would expect. Not something _anyone_ would suspect. It's not a very good way of describing the word. I had always learned it as extreme fear. Because that's what it is. Fear to the next level. I say that my victims' eyes are full of terror all the time. So why did Nightpaw suddenly dream, or think, that terror would be a 'black sea'? Sense? I think not.

I know I said that it was a weird prophecy by this weird StarClan, but I threw that idea out the window. It wasn't logical. Prophecies aren't logical. Nothing that tells you the future is logical. Neither are dead cats who talk to you in your dreams. It's not possible. Same with mind control. Not possible. Yet, somehow, Opin managed to control Blaze. To get him to kill me.

I was already angry. Thinking about all of this just made me angrier. I looked over at Cloudbreeze, still stuck in her little trance of weirdness. I have to say, emotions can be really funny. I thought about erasing her mind from all of that mind debate, but then realized I was somehow angry enough to kill anyone who said something I didn't like.

Then I thought back to that she-cat. She was strong. Able to match me. I needed to kill something right now, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I could tell by that she-cat's attitude she didn't have many friends. If she did, they probably wouldn't care that much if she died. So why not go find her, and fight her for no reason at all? It would be fun.

"Cloudbreeze." I mewed. I couldn't bare to look at her for the fear I might injure her in some way, "I'm going out to kill something. If I'm not back by sunset get Hollystar to announce that the demon is dead." That last part was a joke. But I'm sure Cloudbreeze was smiling while my head was turned. I'm sure she hates me.

"O-okay." Was her response.

Then I left.

It wasn't hard to find this mysterious she-cat. I had her scent memorized. She didn't even go far. She _was_ following me, so I wouldn't be surprised.

"Why are you back?" She growled, "Didn't I make it clear that I hate you?"

I stared at her without emotion, "Hate fuels anger. Anger makes us thirst for violence. Violence is the source of most problems in this world." I smirked, "So lets make a problem."

She growled furiously and leaped gracefully at me. Ugh. She-cats and their built-in grace. It wasn't useful for fighting. It was useful for practically nothing. Our claws clashed like last time, only this time I was letting her get a little bit ahead. She claws off tufts of fur and nicked my ear. Nothing else was touched. I was invincible. She was practically invincible too. It was like we were the same. It was like me and Hollystar. Though this she-cat didn't have the exact taste for murder that I have. She just kills for fun. I kill because I lose control. Completely different states of mind. I wanted to figure it out.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" She spat.

I broke off our fight for a heartbeat and shrugged, "I'm a demon. I can't stay dead."

Her eyes narrowed in absolute hatred. Her whole scent gave off the want to murder. Her small body ready for another attack. Crouched down low, like she was hunting a bird. Ready to spring up higher than believable. She would come behind me and attack my flank without giving me a chance to think. Then, I saw blood seeping out of her paws. Pouring from her eyes. Followed by black. It quickly spread throughout the rest of my vision. Was this Opin? It couldn't be! She couldn't have this much power! I backed away, completely terrified.

 _Terror: The terrible black sea of murder and hatred._

It was _her._ She was Terror. Spreading extreme fear wherever she went. Torturing innocent souls with death. Black...nothing but black...slushing around my body. Getting into my eyes, mouth, and ears. I stepped back, only feeling more of the sticky blackness. My eyes were wide open, but I couldn't see anything. I couldn't ear anything but a buzz. A little buzz of a voice. I couldn't recognize it.

I was completely helpless.

 _"Give up living your own life."_ A tom's voice growled. It was the same tom from the dream I had the day before. When I collapsed while fighting Hollystar. When I was near that star covered pool, _"Give up on writing your own story. You're supposed to follow the story."_

I couldn't speak through the black sea. I couldn't move. I could only blink.

 _"Do you want to know this story?"_ He asked me.

Yes. Yes I do. Whatever will stop you from sending me these weird visions. I don't want to be a crazy madman for the rest of my life. I want to be at least slightly normal.

 _"Appropriate response..."_ He stalled for a while. I was stuck in the blackness. The flowing, sticky, mushy, blackness, _"Very well. I shall tell you the story."_ His voice darkened, _"But...if there happens to be someone you tell this story to, I will not hesitate to send you back to where you came from."_

Okay. I mentally nodded, as I couldn't in my current state. I waited for the tom to continue. The voice never came. Instead, I heard a she-cat's voice. It was muddy and weird. I could move again, though, and I could scent trees. I felt ground beneath my feet instead of slush. I blinked a million times before the voice I was hearing cleared.

"Hey! Tom-cat! Are you dead? I'm sure I killed you, right?" It was that Terror cat(I'm not actually sure if that's her real name since she never told me). Surprising, I would've expected she ran away seeing my frozen position. Though, I'm also sure anyone sane would've wanted to know if I was alright.

Sharp claws poked my abdomen. I growled in response, "What are you doing?"

My vision was still black. My eyes were blind. I felt so weak. I'd never experienced something like this before. It wasn't normal. Nothing that's happened since I joined ShadowClan has been normal. I've had weird visions. I've started to see other cats' souls. I can't help but think about how much better the world would be if I killed everyone. There's a she-cat who's too hyper for her own good, and another she-cat who's terrified of feeling. My life has really took a turn for the worse, hasn't it?

"I'm...checking to see if you're dead yet." She replied, "You suddenly stopped moving, with your eyes full of fear. I would've taken advantage of that and killed you...but you just looked like you had seen your best friend die...I know too much what that feels like."

I don't know if I was looking towards her face or not. I don't even know if she was looking at _me._ The black wouldn't go away. I couldn't use my eyes. I couldn't see. I couldn't do anything about it. And I know my eyes aren't just closed. I can still feel the black on my eyes. The stickiness. The flow of the terrifying black sea.

"Terror." I shuttered, "The terrifying black sea of hatred and murder." I don't know why I said that, but it just felt right to say it at that specific moment. The black corrupting my eyes slowly flowed away, letting me see the she-cat staring at me in complete disbelief. I stared back, "What? It's just a couple of words."

"I must be going crazy." She muttered, then walked away. Our fight and mutual hatred forgotten. I stared at her back until she disappeared.

"Everyone's crazy." I whispered. Then I shivered, wanting warmth. I thought back to that morning. Nettlepaw's warmth...what was that? I remembered thinking of her warmth the night before. Comforting. Something I wanted. But I didn't really want it. It was more like...something I _had_ to have. Some cat to comfort me when I was sad. I've never felt like this before. It was new. New for me usually meant bad. Though, ShadowClan hasn't been all bad. It's helped me unlock powers I didn't know I had.

But these new feelings I had discovered? That was the thing that surprised me most. No matter how I picked at them in my mind I couldn't make any sense of them. I could analyze them in any way. They were completely foreign to me.

And I was absolutely terrified.

 **YAY I'm not dead! I went camping this weekend in the wild wilderness. I would've updated sooner, but unfortunately my family forced the unplugged journey. So here's the next installment of your favorite demon's story.**

 **-Moon**

 **(P.S. I'm thinking of doing a Halloween special that I'll upload on October 31st. Recommendations for scary peeing pants happenings?)**


	25. Another Usual Abnormal Day

**Chapter 25: Another Usual Abnormal Day**

 _"It's time for your subject to die."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You didn't know?"_

 _"No one made me aware."_

 _"Well, she's failed in her true mission, so it's time for her to die. We've already had the meeting."_

 _"Why wasn't I invited?"_

 _"You would've somehow convinced everyone that the sky was_ purple _while also convincing everyone that she should still live."_

 _"I don't know what you mean."_

 _"I mean, that she hasn't even gotten in contact with him yet. If she can't kill him, then she doesn't have any hope of succeeding with anything."_

 _"Excuse me, but she is my_ daughter _, and should be treated as such."_

 _"Your_ daughter _is failing to follow the path_ you've _set for her to follow. She's let a bit of...kindness...into her heart. It just won't do."_

 _"Might I remind you I'm the brains of this little operation?"_

 _"I know you are, but you still have to get your_ protégé _back on track. Don't let us down again."_

 _"Oh, don't worry, I will."_

 _"You'd better."_

She couldn't move. She just stood there, listening to the voices. It had been like this for...she didn't know how long. All she knew, was that someone was going to die one way or another. She couldn't do anything about it, either. She was just there, trapped inside a dream, fighting her way out into the living world. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She wasn't supposed to be the one who was injured. She was supposed to be the one to heal whoever was injured. That cat who attempted to kill her, it was obvious it was a spirit. Someone lost to both StarClan and the Place of No Stars.

 _"Joann..."_ It was one of the voices, _"You'd better not have gone and changed back so soon. I would hate to find that he's changed you into a little angel again. After I gave you back your kithood memories too."_

Her eyes narrowed in the blackness that she saw. Who exactly was this Joann? Was she another Dark Forest cat sent to destroy the Clans? The stories burned in her mind. The great battle. Firestar's great sacrifice. Tigerstar and Brokenstar. The evil that was unleashed upon the lake seasons and seasons before she was born. This was another attempt at attack, wasn't it? Not just about one cat's death.

That made her think: Why was one cat so important?

Then she saw a bit of light. A light she had seen a couple of times before. A light that granted her access to the living world for just a heartbeat. Then she was swallowed back up into the darkness again. When the light appeared, someone spoke to her. The voice was either a tom or s she-cat. Cats she knew, but couldn't remember.

"Nightpaw." It was one of the voices she heard when the light appeared. Nettlepaw. The name was familiar, but she couldn't place it, "I hope you're doing okay. We all miss you."

A flash of anger crowded Nightpaw's mind. _No...you don't miss me. You're glad I was almost killed._

"You should've seen Darkpaw's reaction when he first saw you like this." Nettlepaw continued, "He was so angry with whoever did this to you. I was surprised myself. He doesn't seem like the type to get angry over something like that. Especially since he's only known you for a few days."

Darkpaw...that name was familiar. Nightpaw had heard it a few times in her dreams. As well as Cat. A strange name, but it was always followed by 'demon'. She couldn't make sense of it. She had also heard about some sort of angel. One that would save the Clans. And the rest of the world. Another thing that was unclear. Who exactly was this angel?

"I have to go." Nettlepaw mewed urgently, "Darkfang's calling me to start training. You know how strict he is."

With that, Nightpaw was left to her own thoughts. The light disappeared. Her vision of everything faded. She couldn't talk...unless that tom was here. She could talk around him. If was like she had known him forever. That she could trust him with her life and she wouldn't be betrayed. It warmed her heart, knowing she could trust someone.

I was there too, listening to her thoughts. Somehow, I was sucked up into her mind by unknown forces. Seriously, one minute I was walking back to ShadowClan ready to actually start my training, and the next I'm here listening to Nightpaw's precious thoughts. And I must say, I'm keeping out the parts that are too disturbing. I don't want to freak you out. Really... _really_ disturbing. Mentally...that's all I have to say about that... Physically, she's as strong as a horse. Emotionally, she's just...ugh...I don't even know how to describe it. Just think about the weirdest thing you've ever seen. That's probably what Nightpaw's mental and emotional state read up to.

It was just a nightmare.

I bet that I'm in the medicine cat den right now, because my body can't just disappear off the face of the earth, sleeping soundly next to Nightpaw. Then when I wake up, she'll wake up to. Because that's the type of thing that happens to me now. Everything you don't expect to happen will happen. The unexplainable is somehow explainable. My mother is gathering strength to kill me, or use someone else to kill me. It's obviously explainable, right? Here's what I gather from that:

When me and Joann were born, Opin decided that she would keep me so that Joann would have killing experience when she was old enough. Then, with me dead, Opin could raise her daughter to be a true killer. Then they would eventually rule the world together with an iron paw. But her plans were ruined when I fell into that cursed lake. I killed her, making her go to some weird random place that held cats with evil hearts. Then she got a message and created a land where all the cats killed by me would go so she could secretly raise an army without StarClan, or another spiritual realm in the stars, figuring out her plans. She was planning throughout the entire six moons me and Joann were living in the twoleg place. She even sent that brown tom with the leaves over his eyes so spy on us, and sent us the dreams about the wolf thingy to mess with our minds. (I knew all along it wasn't really relevant to the story! Who else guessed it? I bet you all forgot about that! _HA_!) When we decided to go to ShadowClan, Opin sent a bunch of mind messages to me so that I would get really angry and kill Joann so her plans could be brought to the surface. Then, when Joann died, she went to these lands Opin created because she was originally meant to be a serial killer in the world of cats and rule the world with an iron paw. Joann forgot all her memories and went by the name Frost after Opin announced that she was going to rebel against StarClan, or another spiritual realm in the stars. Joann, now Frost, is somewhere around ShadowClan right now. She attacked Nightpaw and is now after me. Who knows, maybe she's already got me. (that was a really looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong explanation)

Other than that, I have no idea what's going on.

You might be wondering how I could possibly know all of these things when I'm not even sure that StarClan, or another spiritual realm in the stars, exists? Well, it's because a lot of things were shared with Nightpaw in these little dreams of hers, and I just happened to be in her mind when she thought of everything that's happened so far. Weird, right?

And now there's this weird light coming towards me at a blinding speed. If I could've moved, I would've ran away from the light. But since I couldn't, I let the light attack me. It sent shivers through my whole body when it hit me. Then I gasped myself awake. I'm guessing that me realizing what had just happened somehow got the attention of the wake-them-up gods. And...

I'm still in the forest. Exactly where I was when I fell asleep. Either I actually did disappear, or no ones found me collapsed _RIGHT OUTSIDE_ of the ShadowClan camp. _Really_? _No one_ noticed a cat with a black pelt right outside of their camp? No one at _all_ recognized me?

"Tom-cat?"

Great. Just _great._ When I thought I was just going to get up and leave someone else bothers me again for the second time that day. I'm surprised it hasn't been a moon yet. Everything that has happened to me thus far in this really detailed story of mine has happened in the span of the last _quarter-moon_. Heck, everything that's happened to me that whole _morning_ has been told in the span of _three freaking chapters_! I think I might just go ahead and speed up my aging process. I'm sure there's a way to do that.

"What are you doing sleeping in the forest?" She asked, "I thought you were a Clan cat. Aren't Clan cats supposed to sleep inside their camp so no foxes, badgers, or stray dogs kill them in the middle of the night?"

I growled as I sat up, "Shut up, Terror-cat."

"What's with the 'cat' at the end of my name?" She questioned, then her eyes widened, "How do _you even know my name_?"

I blinked at her. _Terror_ was her actual name. Well now I understand. I ignored her questions and just walked inside the brambles that led to the camp, "Stay out here please." I hissed, as she came to follow me for some unknown reason, "I don't want another riot because of a stupid rogue coming into the Clan."

"Who said I was going to _join_ your stupid little _Clan_?" Terror spat.

I glared at her. Of course I wasn't going to invite her into the Clan! That would just be stupid. We would just get on each other's nerves all the time. I'm sure no one would want that. So I just walked away. She stayed where she was.

I hasn't even put two paws on the official camp ground when Nettlepaw decided to tackle me. I growled. This was getting on my nerves. She was really going to get herself killed. Every little thing she did was annoying.

"Darkpaw!" She shrieked. I had to flatten my ears to my head so they wouldn't fall off, "Where were did you go? I woke up and you weren't there. Hollystar said she didn't know where you were either!"

I pushed her off me and hissed, "Well then maybe if you can't find me you should mind your own business."

She just laughed. I was about to insult her again when a black tom with dark gray tufts of fur walked up to us, "What are you doing," He growled, "talking to my apprentice?" His green gaze wasn't that much unlike Pinefrost's. Shooting daggers of hatred at me, "Shouldn't you be with Hollystar?" I could scent his anger. He believed that I was just some normal rogue who was scared of deadly glares and being dead. I'm guessing he didn't get the memo that I had _already_ died and had cheated death.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." I blinked at the sudden unreasonable hatred, " _She_ jumped on _me. She_ started this whole conversation."

The tom sighed, blinking slowly, "Yet, you continued to talk to her." He mewed with a newfound calmness, "And I ask again, what are you doing talking to my apprentice."

My ears flattened against my head again. This was annoying. I wanted to actually train today. I wanted to learn things that would be productive for me in the future. I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry, I thought I was able to talk to anyone I wanted to."

"Well you can't." He growled.

I shook my head, "You're such a _mouse-brain_."

I had irked him. Proudness seeping into my stance, I watched as his anger grew. Nettlepaw watched with some sort of sick fascination. Like she liked watching two cats rip each other to shreds. Literally, she was bouncing up and down at the prospect of us fighting. I would never, _ever,_ know why.

" _I'm_ the mouse-brain?" He spat, "You're the one who thinks he's better than everyone else because you can kill without losing anything!"

I looked into his eyes. For the soul thingy that would let me know if he should die. So far, he was clean. But he had a temper. A lot of cats had been injured because of him. Too many to count, even from his own Clan. But it wasn't enough for me to declare him evil.

"You think you can get everything you want, don't you?" He continued.

I shook my head and smiled, "Everything I want is out of my reach." I mewed, delighted at his shocked expression, "I only get what is supposed to come to me." I narrowed my eyes, "And I don't kill because I want to. I kill because some cats aren't supposed to be alive." I left him staring at me in disbelief. Obviously he didn't expect me to just talk. He wanted some kind of fight. Oh well, he wasn't bad enough. I looked back at the two cats for a moment

Nettlepaw looked back at me with awe. Then she turned back to the black tom, "I _told_ you he was cool, Darkfang."

Darkfang glared back at me with even more hatred then I thought was possible in a normal cat, "I don't want you to _ever_ talk to him again. He's dangerous."

I smirked as I turned back to my search for Hollystar. I found her next to the hazel branch. Her scent was different. Strange...it was almost like she was a different cat entirely. She turned to look at me, a sick murderous look in her eyes. That could only mean bad. I thought of all the things that could've happened to her to make her smell like a weirdo. Possession, a voice in her head saying bad things about me, all sorts of things I'm too lazy to name right now.

"Darkpaw." She murmured darkly, "I'm assuming you want to start training now that everything's died down a bit?"

I nodded, and she got up and led the way out of the camp. Terror was still there. Why? I don't know. Maybe she had some weird fascination with me or whatever. I just ignored her. She wasn't important. I had to only focus on the important things right now. Like why Hollystar's scent was different and disgusting. Like why Opn thought I had been useless since I was born. Like...why I was seeing cats' _souls_ through their _eyes_. I know that it's said your eyes are the door to your soul, but still. No one I've heard of has _actually_ been able to see someone's soul through someone else's eyes.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked Hollystar when we stopped.

She glared at me with a newfound hatred that I'd only seen when we first met, "We're going to start with a fight, claws unsheathed. I've heard you can't be injured, but I want to test that theory further. Whoever gets the first scratch loses."

"What if I accidentally kill you again?" I murmured curiously, "What if I don't just stop at aiming the killing blow at your neck?"

Hollystar's amber gaze hardened, "You won't kill me, I'll stop you before that happens. _If_ you happen to have an urge to kill me."

With that, Hollystar crouched down into a fighting stance. Her claws were unsheathed. I was nervous. Not only because this might be the day that Hollystar died, but because of that weird scent. It wasn't anything I'd ever smelled before. It was evil.

 _"Oh, look at my little kit. All grown up and ready to kill. I never thought I'd see this day."_

I mentally growled at my mother's voice inside my head. It wasn't very polite to interrupt someone while they were fighting.

 _"You'd better watch out."_ Opin mewed sweetly, _"You're about to be shredded."_

I glanced in front of me. Hollystar had leaped. I didn't move, but waiting for her to be close enough to claw me. Then, I twisted around and raked my claws over her belly. A bit of blood leaked out of the tiny scratch. I had made sure not to inflict too much damage. I didn't want ShadowClan to be leaderless. Sunwind didn't seem to be around these days. And without Sunwind, ShadowClan would tear each other apart to find another leader. As much as I loved a good fight, I don't think watching my new Clan tear each other apart only days after I arrived was a good thing.

Hollystar landed behind me, growling, "That...that didn't count! You cheated!"

I shrugged, "How did I cheat? You said fight until one of us gets scratched, so I waited for the perfect opportunity to scratch you. _Not_ cheating."

She huffed and crouched down again. This was definitely weird. The Hollystar I knew would've said good job in a weird harsh way that made you want to try harder. This Hollystar just wanted to get the last streak of blood.

When she leaped this time, she moved to the left. I slowly bunched my muscles, not letting her know I was on the move. When her claws closed in on my flank, I jumped. My hind claws scratched her face, and nicked her ear. Small dots of blood appeared next to her eye.

"How?" She whispered, "He said you would be easy to kill."

This was new. Someone intruded Hollystar's mind and told her to kill me? Definitely something I would not expect. And who was this ' _he_ '? I was only aware of Opin, not some tom working with her. I shook my head, "I knew something was up with you." I murmured, "Your scent's all wrong."

"But he's _never_ wrong! All of the stories about him said that his wisdom and courage made him one of the most honest and trustworthy warriors of all time!" Hollystar whined, "And _you_ had broken the rules of StarClan!

Now I was lost. I didn't make sense, and I almost didn't want it to. But Hollystar's normal scent was back, and it seemed like she was just blowing a fuse right now. And I thought:

When would my life ever be normal? Why can't I just have _one_ normal day?

 **Okay, not scary. I tried writing scary stuff, but I couldn't. So here's an extra long chapter for you. And Terror, she doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Broken of Towering Trees(thank you for the wonderful she-cat killer!).**

 **Timbermist - Terror's definition came from my brain. I just thought of comparison's to Terror's personality and, BOOM, there it was.**

 **Wolf of the Indians - The big bad wolf and the hyper little she-cat. An interesting pair, wouldn't you say?**

 **Hope you all had a lovely Halloween! (unlike me, who just sat around bored handing out candy to kids with no costumes on)**

 **-Moon**


	26. True Colors

**Chapter 26: True Colors**

So...my training continued normally. Hollystar had me attack her a few more times, then we sharpened up on proper hunting techniques. Then we went back to the Clan. Nettlepaw wasn't in the apprentices' den when I got there. The rest of the apprentices were, though, and already asleep. Her mentor probably pushed her a lot today, considering his deep feelings of hatred for me.

"Darkpaw..." A tom whispered. He had black and white fur. Dark brown eyes. He was small... Newly apprenticed? Or just a runt?

I glared at him, wanting sleep. I had been busy the last few days, after all. Plus, it seemed like everything was against me. I couldn't get a break! "What do you want?" I growled.

He flinched. Did I look _that_ pissed off then? Once he recovered, he shifted on his paws and took a deep breath, "We were wondering if you would help us with our fighting skills." He asked quickly, "With you, you know, being a rogue and good fighter and all. We were hoping that you would help us. We could help our Clan better that way."

I narrowed my eyes. The apprentices wanted _my_ help. Weren't they scared to death of me? Why would they _possibly_ think I would just help them out of the blue like that?

He stared at me with worry in his eyes. All the other apprentices were watching him. Fear ran rabid through the den. I tilted my head. This would take some thinking. I mean, really, I didn't know _anyone_ in the Clan. I doubt I would know everyone in a season. There were so many cats, and so many of those cats were afraid of me. They wouldn't approach me. If I approached them they would run away.

I looked into his eyes. Soul-searching stuff. He had never broken any rules, for fear of being punished. Hollystar had burned into him the fact that any rule broken would result in death. A great tactic, if you ask me. Though it also meant that you weren't able to live without fear. Fear is something that makes you stronger, yes, but living without fear is wonderful too. And once you discover something that you're really afraid of, you're truly free. You know what's right and what's wrong. You know what makes you...you. Your fears are you personality, in a way. They define what you can and can't do. If you have an overwhelming fear of spiders, for example, it means you probably won't be going into caves or really dense forests. You'll be constantly be looking for spider webs. You'll never take a chance to be poisoned by one.

"So...?" He questioned.

I blinked. No answer was required. He would want one, but no response from me was required. He knew. I would help him once he stopped fearing death and started fearing the things that actually needed to be feared. And I told him that with my eyes.

"Okay..." He squeaked, I was glad he was able to understand me.

Then he ran back to his nest and curled up to sleep. I did the same, wishing for sleep to come a lot quicker than it had the last couple of days. Luckily it did. I was welcomed to the darkness' spell of sleep the moment I closed my eyes.

 _I'm in some sort of cage. There's a crowed of cats around me, hissing and growling. Behind me, was another cage. Inside, was some sort of dog-like thing. But it had wings. Large white wings. It's eyes were blood red. It stared back at me, looking nervous. I walked toward it, it walked toward me. I snarled at it, it snarled right back at me. That's when I realized that..._ it _was_ me _. Behind me was a mirror. And I was a dog-like thing with wings._

 _"Everyone!" One of the cats yowled above the rest, "It's time for him to receive his punishment!" The crowd howled with delight. The growls and hisses grew. I couldn't help but wonder what I did to deserve this, "This wolf has broken several laws of ours. He must be punished."_

 _What rules did I break? I haven't done anything!_

 _"He's written his own story, his own destiny. He's cheated death multiple times. He's been reborn several times. He's even lived two lives at the same time."_

 _I stood there, baffled. How could I have possibly done all these things? I mean, of course I write my own destiny. Who doesn't? But how have I lived two lives at the_ same time _? It seems unreal. Then again, this_ is _a dream._

 _"Do you think he deserves to die?" The cat asked. Everyone around me responded with yowls of agreement._

 _I looked at my reflection. I had wings. That_ weren't _chained, I might add. I was stronger than these cats. Larger. Stronger. My claws were definitely longer. And I had the killing instinct. Or curse. However you want to put it. The leading cat came to unlock my cage. As soon as the door opened, I lifted my wings from my side and flew out as fast as I could. The cats howled and yowled and tried to come after me. A couple of them had wings as well. It was only then that I realized all of them sparkled with stars._

StarClan _... The fated gods of the forest Clans wanted to kill me. Was this dream happening in real life? Was this simply a message, or a vision?_

The time has come for fate to be undone.

 _I nearly stopped flying at the sudden voice. It was different. Calming. A voice that didn't sound like it meant to kill me._

Let the night's breeze heal you. Let the flaming blaze guide you. Let the nettle's thorns beside you.

 _Then I stopped flying. I fell to the ground. I looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled, and I felt my eyes bleeding. I felt the red color was fading. I was back in the cage. I was a kit again. Two moons old, right before I was cursed with this bloodlust. My eyes were bleeding. The red color was fading. I smiled. Looking right at my eyes._ _Once the bleeding stopped, they were back to normal._

 _One eye blue, and one...white._

 _I was back to being mother's little 'kit freak'._

I was almost afraid to wake up. If that dream was real, then my eyes went back to their original colors. It would mean I would be judged again. It would mean that Opin would have even more reason to hate me.

"Darkpaw." Hollystar prodded me with a paw, "Come on, it's time to start training."

I sighed, and hoped that my eyes had remained amber. I slowly opened them. Hollystar beaconed me like nothing wrong. I was glad. For once something good happened to me.

 _The time has come for fate to be undone. Let the nettle's thorns beside you. Let the flaming blaze guide you. Let the night's breeze heal you._

I scented her. _Her._ She was watching me. She wanted to kill me. Just like I killed her. Well...I wouldn't let her. I had just started my journey. And it seemed like I was finally started to see things the way I used to. In blue and white.

 **Broken of Towering Trees - Darkpaw would _love_ to join Terror's blood-fest. And, Terror, I recommend that you let your owner go. And so you don't try to kill me too, here a cookie! **

**-Moon**


	27. Big Bad Feline

**Chapter 27: Big Bad Feline**

I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid little dream. And my eyes. Opin started hating me because of my eyes. They were unique. She hated that. She wanted both her kits to be just like the other killers in the forest. Cold-blooded and not a freak with different colored eyes. And what was with the wolf?

 _"Did you somehow pick up how to speak wolf on your crazy adventures?"_

I suddenly remembered what Nettlepaw said to me a couple nights ago. When I had realized that the warmth from another living thing could be comforting. Apparently I talk in the language of the wolves when I'm seriously unmanageably pissed. Which made me wonder if that dream was actually a vision. Would that actually happen? Is StarClan actually trying to kill me? When I first met Nightpaw, she said there was a prophecy about me. Yeah, it could've been good or bad, but from what I've heard about mystical prophecies...StarClan doesn't get too involved. The most they do is lead you in the right direction. Not try to kill the enemy for you. It's bad leadership.

"Darkpaw!" Hollystar snapped, "Focus, you've scared off two good looking squirrels already!"

I shook my head of the strange thoughts about me being a dangerous wolf, and tried focusing like Hollystar said. During that focusing period of time, I caught five frogs, three squirrels, and two birds. When we got back to camp, the cats who saw my catch stared at me and Hollystar. Probably wondering if we caught it together. It was a pretty big haul. Plus, Hollystar had caught two plump rabbits along with my catch. She was extremely impressed.

"H-how?" The black and white apprentice I talked to earlier asked, "T-that's the most prey anyone's ever caught!"

I dropped the prey at the fresh kill pile and stared at him, "Hollystar caught the rabbits."

His eyes widened even more, "And _you_ caught everything else? You probably killed off the whole forest!"

"We passed...10 good frogs...5 rabbits...3 squirrels...and 5 birds on our way back." I replied, still looking at him with oblivious eyes. And yes, I counted the prey we missed, "I made sure we didn't kill off the whole forest. I left enough so the population could reproduce. Though, we only hunted in the area next to that twoleg nest. It's infested with tons of prey."

He just stared right back at me, probably at a loss of words. It was understandable. I mean, who else do you know would catch this much in just one area of the forest?

"Can you teach me how to hunt like that?" He asked, "I really want to serve our Clan better."

"This is the second time you've asked me to help you..." I stated coldly, "Are you really that desperate?"

He flinched at my cold tone, but nodded. I looked in his eyes again. The fear of Hollystar's vision of punishment was fading, but not completely gone. I was almost proud of his courage to try to forget his fear. Though I was sure it would still haunt him forever.

"We'll go to the twoleg nest...tomorrow." I mewed, "Only come when your mentor gives you some free time, I;m not going to start breaking too many rules."

His eyes instantly brightened. He ran off, getting the attention of a tom with black fur and a missing leg, and...Nettlepaw. I guess he liked bragging.

"Darkpaw?" Hmmmm...Familiar voice from a certain she-cat that I know...guess who it is! I'll give you a hint. Ginger fur. Got a bit high on catnip and attacked me once, remember her? I bet you do. It's Sunwind! And here we were thinking she was somehow dead. YAY. She approached me with a sort of reddish face, "I'm _so_ sorry that I tried to...to...you know..." She gulped, " _That_ weird...situation. I was...you know...a bit...drunkish...and I thought you were someone else..." Her face just kept getting redder and redder. Was she angry? Was she holding her breath? What _was_ that face?

"It's fine Sunwind." I reassured her. Her eyes widened. Like... _really_ wide, "I understand that you were just frustrated with something, thought I was someone you absolutely hated, and tried to attack me. It's perfectly fine."

Her jaws gapped and her eyes widened even more, "Y-you...d-d-didn't..." Then she shook her head, "I should've know you weren't a...romantic type." She added quietly.

I tilted my head in confusion. Romantic? I know I have a strange choice of words sometimes, but at least I don't make up random words! Romantic...if that even was a real word, what could it possibly mean? Like cute? Was it something like cute? Nettlepaw might know...Then again, I should just ask Sunwind while she's right here...wait. Wait...she left. Walked away. Went to talk to Hollystar by the hazel branch.

"Darkpaw!" The black and white tom called out to me again, "Come over here!"

I sighed, took a small mouse from the fresh kill pile, because I realized I didn't eat, and walked over to the apprentices den. Nettlepaw was bouncing with excitement as always.

"So you're really going to teach Badgerpaw how to hunt like you?" She asked.

I nodded, frowning, "Why do you even want to learn how to hunt anyway? I'm sure your mentor does a good enough job."

The gathered cats exchanged looks of fear. Even Nettlepaw, who _never_ showed fear. But now I could scent it. All the fear that was produced by these half-grown nonsensical cats. They were scared to death of their mentors, but for some reason not me. The one who literally _killed_ one of their Clanmates in front of their poor little innocent eyes.

Nettlepaw was the one that spoke up, "Badgerpaw's mentor, Fogstep, has a...reputation. Sometimes he can be extremely lazy..." She paused and glanced at Badgerpaw. He nodded, "And sometimes he can be the meanest cat you've ever met. It's a wonder why Hollystar even made her a mentor. Everyone knows that if you're under Fogstep's control and opinion, you're just about dead. Most of the time Fogstep doesn't even glance at Badgerpaw like he's real. He simply looks through him. It's causing a sort of lack in his training."

I nodded in understanding. My short kithood under Opin's mothership was like that too. She had always loved Joann more than me. I had always been the one Opin used as a tool. Joann was more of an actual cat to her.

The Badgerpaw unexpectantly growled, "Well...he's a snake-heart who doesn't care about anyone but himself!" My eyes widened at his sudden courage. A timid cat like him...he would make a good warrior if he learned courage. All he needed was a little push in the right direction... "He can go stuff himself down a fox's mouth for all I care. If he wasn't so conceded then maybe he would have more than one stupid idiotic mouse-brained friend!"

A dark gray tabby tom walked up to us. His amber eyes seemed to gaze straight through us, though they were set on Badgerpaw, "And whom might we be talking about, rat?" He growled.

Badgerpaw's little bout of courage faded into nothing, and fear was all that consumed him, "F-Fog-Fogstep!" He stammered.

Fogstep's eyes narrowed, "I hope what I just heard wasn't about me." Badgerpaw shook his head quickly, "It better have been about our new little _friend_ that's joined us for the next moon before he's scared half to death."

"I-it was...of course it was!" Badgerpaw laughed nervously, "Who else would it be about? Certainly not you, Fogstep!" He smiled and glanced at me, his whole face and scent screaming for help. It was all I could do to help my new young trainee.

So I got up from my half finished small mouse and walked the few steps over to them, "So I hear you think that I'm conceded and a stupid... _snake-heart_?" I asked, putting on my deadliest glare. Fogstep watched me with interest, his eyes finally looking like they're actually seeing, "Let's have a little talk about _snakes._ " I wrapped my claws around his neck. Though I didn't want him to think I was actually going to kill him, I also had to convince Fogstep that I was extremely mad at him. So I stabbed him enough to draw blood.

"P-please...D-Darkpaw." Badgerpaw pleaded, "I-I didn't mean it, I swear!"

I studied him, making it seem like I was judging him. Really, I was simply letting my eyes drift from him to Fogstep. His eyes were non-seeing again. Getting bored, I see. I relaxed my grip on Badgerpaw just a tad, "Did you, though? Did you really not mean all those lies you said about me?" I growled, "Next time you say _anything_ even _relatively_ offensive. I _will_ take this a bit further."

Badgerpaw gulped and looked back at where Fogstep was. He was gone. Treading a path through a sea of cats sharing tongues to the warriors' den. I let Badgerpaw go, then returned to m nest in the apprentices' den. I just lay my head down, not planning to sleep at all. But that stupid warmth returned. The one Nettlepaw had when she lay next to me. And sleep just had to come with it.


	28. Just a Crazy Vision-Like Dream

**Chapter 28: Just a Crazy Vision-Like Dream**

 _I'm in the cage again. The stupid freaking cage. There's no mirror this time. I can't see if my eyes are red, or their original colors. It's night. No angry cats are here. No crowds of hissing and spitting and growling. I paid more attention to my surroundings this time. Without the crowd, it's a lot easier to focus. There's a bunch of trees, bushes, and dens around the cage. I'm guessing some sort of main base. I can see faint outlines of sleeping figures in the dens. And everything's also covered in stars. Peaceful. Probably won't be when they wake up. They'll see me and go into a frenzy again. I just have to wonder why I'm here in the first place._

 _"You want to know why you're here?" A voice asks, "I can tell you, for a price."_

 _I spun around, looking for the source of the voice. It was deep. A tom. As I thought about it, the more I realized it was the voice from my dream where I was in that clearing with the star-covered pool. The same exact voice. What was he doing here?_

 _"Cat...I thought you would be better than this." He mewed sadly. Then he appeared in front of me, just outside the cage. He was a brown tabby tom. With amber eyes like mine._

 _"Who are you?" I growled._

 _He smiled, genuinely smiled, then growled, "You're here because you've failed in your quest to rise above evil, by being evil yourself." His eyes narrowed, "But you've gained more kindness than I can allow you to have. I'm stripping you're cat-body cover, and you'll return to being what you truly are. A sly fox-hearted wolf."_

 _I was in absolute shock. I wasn't supposed to have kindness in me? But then...why would everyone be practically fighting to be my close acquaintance? That makes no sense. I'm supposed to be kind. I'm sure of that._

 _A break of metal broke my thinking trance. The tom was now with me in my cage. His eyes stared deep into mine. It was like he was trying to kill me with just eye contact. I know some say that looks can kill, but it's not actually true. Believe me, if it were everyone would be dead._

 _"H-how?" The tom stammered, backing away, "How can you have such a barrier?"_

The time has come for fate to be undone.

 _He stared at the sky, at the voice who conjured those nine words, "No! That's not the prophecy, that's a myth!"_

Let the nettle's thorns beside you. Let the flaming blaze guide you. Let the night's breeze heal you.

 _I watched the tom growl and hiss at the sky. A badger appeared next to me. I was too frozen in fear of the sudden appearance to move. Even though I was a cold-hearted killer, I was still scared of badgers._

 _"This life not die, Bramblestar." The badger growled. It's voice was raspy and old. I was just surprised it could speak cat, "This life too valuable to die. Wolf counterpart live to. You not interfere." It looked at me, giving me what seemed to be a sad smile, before turning back to Bramblestar. The badger walked over to the tom, giving a stern glare._

 _"I thought you were on_ my _side! You helped me with so many things!" He threw himself on the badger, attempting to claw its fur._

 _In turn, the badger quickly shook Bramblestar off, "I am helping." It growled._

 _Bramblestar hissed, then ran off. The badger then turned to me in triumph. I was still sort of cowering in a corner._

 _"Cat get up now." It ordered, "You want me give answers, yes?"_

 _I nodded._

 _The badger gave off a sound that was like a laugh, but also a dying cat's yelp, "Okay. I tell you story." It grunted as it sat down, "Long ago, seasons back in cat history, Dark Forest attacked. Once battle finished, Clans won, they wished for no more aim for attack. StarClan decide to make special cat with love for blood only. Cat would send evil soul to Dark Forest, then StarClan send evil soul to prison-like place. At death of Opin, most evil of all, StarClan decide to send message so Opin make work less. Opin make ShadowLands, where bad cats go for punishment._

 _"At death of Joann, Opin find chance to attack you. She has most hate for you, yes?" It laughed again, "Joann change name to Frost, for meaning, and decide revenge is best choice. She follow Opin now. With lot of hate._

 _"And you. You gain kind heart. Bramblestar does not like. He think all should go his plan. He think new prophecy has no value. It has most value. Most important prophecy received. Fate of entire world, rests in your paws."_

 _The badger's voice stopped. I glanced over at it. It's eyes were closed._

The time has come for fate to be undone. Let the nettle's thorns guide you. Let the flaming blaze guide you. Let the night's breeze guide you.

 _The badger's eyes opened, "Stars say you are on right path. Keep up good work. Don't listen to stupid tom. He might have been wise before, but he not at all now." It laughed, and everything went black._

I was jolted awake. The moon shone into the den, it's light settling on me. I slowly got up, shakily because of my dream. I couldn't make sense of what happened. How was _I_ supposed to save the _entire world_? I could barely keep my anger under control. It was absolutely hopeless. I walked out of the den, my legs feeling foreign on my body. I saw Fogstep at the entrance of the camp. Guarding, I guess. Making sure we got a good night sleep. He was a good choice for that, despite his little anger problem. As I got closer to Fogstep, his eyes focused on me.

"Ahh!" He yowled in alarm when he saw me, "How did you get in here, wolf?"

 _What_? Wolf? No...no no no no no no. Please, no. I don't want to be a wolf in my real life too! That was just some crazy dream! That stupid, weird, strangely spiritual badger wasn't real, Bramblestar wasn't real, nothing in that weird mindscape was real! Crap...

Fogstep had woken up the warriors in the camp by then. All of them frightened of my presence. I needed to _say something_! But my voice wouldn't work. Everything I said ended up being a growl in another language I didn't understand. I couldn't comprehend. No one would be able to comprehend it. Then they started to attack me. I stood still. I let them attack me. I wasn't about to kill anymore of my new Clanmates.

"We'll kill you, you little savage!" A tom yowled.

"You're a no good fiend!" Another growled.

They slashed at me, growling and hissing. I did nothing to stop them. It wasn't worth the deaths to fight them.

Blood was seeping out of my body like a waterfall. I felt no pain. I was losing sight. And I actually was glad. No one else would be hurt.

"STOP!" Everyone paused. They backed off, and let Hollystar through. I glared at her. Didn't she see that I was completely okay with dying? But she just looked at me, with a strange expression, "I see that the curse has finally begun to fade." She mewed, "I knew Opin wouldn't let you live this long."

 **HELLO FRIENDS! I'm so sorry I didn't respond to you're lovely reviews last chapter. I wanted to upload the chapter before I went to sleep that night, and I completely forgot I had people who loved my lovely story and reviewed. So here's the reviews:**

 **Shademoon the Forgotten Soul - Why thank you! I'm actually thinking of writing a story that will be published in the near future**

 **Broken of Towering Trees - Broken...I think you may have a little problem. Terror and Darkpaw might have a tiny inkling to kill you.**

 **Timbermist - I love your declarations of 'nice chapter'! They warm my demon heart.**

 **So now that's out of the way, I have an announcement to make! I've come up with the idea of a new story to write! What I want to know is if you want me to work on both Life of Cat and new story at same time, or finish this and then work on new story. It will all count on the votes.**

 **-Moon**


	29. Red

**Chapter 29: Red**

Okay...so maybe I fibbed a bit. I didn't actually turn into a wolf. You can hate me all you want, but I like it when my stories are interesting. Me turning into a wolf just sounded a lot more interesting. Here's what really happened:

I woke up and saw Fogstep guarding the camp. Another tom was with him, white with ginger patches. As my paws crushed the leaves, they turned and saw me. Most likely, they knew I had come from the apprentices' den, so they didn't attack me right away. But the white and ginger tom bared his teeth with a snarl. Fogstep just kinda...looked like he was asleep with his eyes open.

"Redflame." Fogstep warned, "It's the newbie. Calm your fur down."

Redflame glared at Fogstep, "How could it be? Darkpaw's eyes are _red._ His eyes are definitely _not_ red."

I just stared at them. Apparently after that weird dream-like vision I gained my true eye color back. Blue and white. Amazing. Welcome to the torment of being different everyone. It's _such_ a _wonderful_ life that makes you want to do _anything_ to destroy the one who thinks you don't **_give a flying_**...-okay...I'm okay now. Just need a second to calm down...

All better.

Fogstep walked up to me and looked into my eyes. For a split second, there was a weird tingling in my head. Like a part of me was being sucked out of my body. Then he walked away. As I looked at the tom in confusion, I saw that the amber color in his eyes was a bit deluded. Almost white.

"There, Redflame." Fogstep mewed...proudly? Was that what that emotion was? I think so..."He's all recognizable now."

Redflame stared at me with wonder. He didn't say anything, though. Which made me wonder what Fogstep did. And why he was being kind to me. And the way Redflame acted toward him, anger replaced with a kit-like appreciation. Was Fogstep, the crazy seemingly catnip addict, Redflame's idol? It makes no sense for that to happen. Fogstep was just a mean old snake-heart. At least, that's what Badgerpaw says.

"Go back to sleep, Darkpaw." Fogstep ordered, "You'll need all your strength to go through Hollystar's training _and_ train Badgerpaw. I was planning to do something with him tomorrow, but I guess you'll do a much better job than me."

My eyes widened. Fogstep, the crazy seemingly catnip addict, was...well I don't know what he was doing, but apparently he had known about Badgerpaw's plans. This was weird on so many levels.

"I see you're surprised." Fogstep chuckled, "Well, I train Badgerpaw the way I do for a reason." He explained, "When the little rat was a kit, he was a big bully to the other kits. I doubt he remembers. When Hollystar threatened him for the first time, Badgerpaw-Badgerkit at the time, of course-laughed right in her face, not afraid at all."

Really, the scared out of his mind little tom had been a bully? I didn't believe that for even a heartbeat.

"Hollystar had already decided me for his mentor. His brave attitude and my strength would be a good match. Well, on his first day of training I decided to teach him a very important lesson. I would ignore his training and pretend like he's a worthless rat. Of course, I realized that all bullies are afraid of being bullied themselves. Badgerpaw soon learned that if he didn't do exactly what he was told he would be punished. If he complained he would be punished. If he did anything wrong he would be punished. He's been absolutely afraid of me ever since. Hollystar's threats too.

"I think he's learned his lesson now, though. He hasn't done anything else wrong from what I've heard. I was planning on apologizing tomorrow during a little training session, but since he's already got plans I'll tell him later."

I just stared blankly. It was all so confusing. So very confusing. This crazy freak was telling me that his whole crazy seemingly catnip addict personality was an _act_? I wasn't about to believe that for a heartbeat. I didn't believe anything he said. I couldn't. But when I looked into his eyes, with my newly found soul searching abilities, I saw he was telling the truth. I saw his sadness as he saw shadows of kits being bullied by the black and white beast. That's what he saw Badgerpaw as. A big ugly beast.

"You have a gift, Darkpaw." Fogstep continued after a moment of silence, "But it's slowly fading." For a second, I saw the badger that had saved me from Bramblestar's little bout of anger, "StarClan help you stop the fire that's about to be unleashed."

I opened my mouth to ask a question, I had so many after that long story. My voice wouldn't work. I couldn't say anything. It was like...something had clogged up my vocal cords. They were being forced to close and I couldn't produce words. Just a gurgle.

Fogstep laughed, "I guess you have a lot of questions. Well..." He glanced at the medicine cat den, "Nightpaw's recent adventures should be able to reveal the answers to you." He glanced at the warriors' den, "I think Blaze could help you too, he was a loner before he came here, not so different from you."

I blinked. I felt myself walking back to the apprentices' den. I didn't know why, I wasn't ordering my legs to move. I was being controlled. It freaked me out. But I just lay next to Nettlepaw, feeling her warmth surround me. It suffocated my sense, dulled my mind. And I was lulled back into sleep again.

 _The time has come for fate to be undone. Let the nettle's thorns beside you. Let the flaming blaze guide you. Let the night's breeze heal you._

 _I think about this as I'm running through the forest. ShadowClan's forest. I'm in a section of it I don't recall. I can't find my way out, no matter where I go. I'm going in circles. Endless. Circles._

 _"Darkpaw!" It's Cloudbreeze. What's she doing here? I don't remember anything. I just remember the running, "Darkpaw stop!"_

 _I see her. I'm in front of her, with my claws unsheathed, and my fur tingling with the familiar sense of a kill. My claws have somehow messed up her whole face. She looks like she's dying. Becoming a corpse by the second. Tears of blood fall from her eyes. I look at my paws. All this blood...I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just can't stop. I can't stop all this murder and blood and fear. I never wanted anyone to be afraid of me._

 _"It's okay..." Cloudbreeze whispered, "The night's breeze will heal you." I stared. She smiled, "And you can help heal the night too."_

 _A sudden fire erupted from just under where Cloudbreeze was hunched over. The fire disintegrated her body. I felt the tears. But I couldn't cry. I had stopped crying when I realized that I couldn't help but kill everyone. The fire slowly started spreading through the forest. The crackling sound gave me a headache. A ginormous headache that seemed to spread through my entire body._

 _Then I heard it,_ "Follow...Me..." _It's the fire talking. It moved quicker and quicker. I...I followed it like an idiot. Who would_ ever _follow_ fire _? Fire was dangerous. Every cat knew that. So why was I following this dangerous cat killer? It didn't make sense._

"I...Will...Guide..." _The fire spoke again. It moved closer to me, surrounding me like it had Cloudbreeze. The toxic scent was overwhelming. It burned my fur. I yowled with pain. Tears stained my face, as I slowly died. Black seeped into my vision, slowly turning white. The light of death, I presume. The last thing you see before you join whatever afterlife you believe in. But...after that whiteness faded, all that was left was black. I guess I don't belong anywhere after all._


	30. Shades of Fear

**Chapter 30: Shades of Fear**

"Darkpaw. Wake up." Voice. Familiar voice. Why can't I place it? Why does it sound slightly different. I know it's a she-cat. Let's see...what she-cats do I know? Hollystar, Nettlepaw, Sunwind, Cloudbreeze, that weird cat Terror...

 _Nightpaw!_ I thought I heard a weirdly monotone type thing to this familiar voice.

"Darkpaw." Nightpaw repeated, "You must wake up or Hollystar will be mad at you. She has ordered me to show you herbs for future references instead of a regular training."

"Interesting..." I growled, opening one eye, "And why is that?" I was actually looking forward to hunting down half of the forest.

Nightpaw hovered over me, slightly prodding my side with a paw. Her blue eyes were slightly dull, probably from being drained of energy from her recent attack, "Hollystar has said that she will be away on a journey to the moon pool. She wishes to speak with StarClan about an extremely important matter."

StarClan...the dream flooded back to me. Cloudbreeze...the fire... What did all of that even mean? What the heck did Fogstep do to me before I fell asleep? Why were my eyes blue and white, then amber again. How could _Badgerpaw_ have been a freaking bully? Why is my whole body still tingling with a killing instinct? Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? Why is everything falling into place, just to be broken into a gigantic puzzle again?

Great StarClan I've gone insane.

"Darkpaw." Nightpaw mewed again. Her voice gained a slight annoyed tone to it. Barely noticeable. If you were normal you wouldn't catch it at all. But with my super hearing, I heard it perfectly, "Come."

I lightly growled and got up. Nightpaw led the way to the medicine cat den. It was weird. Our last encounter, she was covered in a fear that was...special to her. With her little murder and all. Then again, she is emotionless. That could've been an act to test her theory of messing with the minds of everyone. Maybe someone just planted Nightpaw's whole backstory in Nettlepaw's eyes. That certainly makes sense. Especially with everything that's happened to me since I got here.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked as we approached my favorite place in the ShadowClan camp.

"I am going to show you the herbs that we use here." Nightpaw relied, as emotionless as before.

"Is this going to take long?"

"It should not. We do not require a large amount of herbs in this camp. Most of our herbs are for injuries in battle. We do not have many for plain sicknesses and..." She paused for a moment, "...other conditions." She appeared nervous. About what? Mental conditions? That's perfectly normal. All of us can get shocked beyond believe, or want to die because something went terribly wrong. It's a perfectly normal aspect of life.

I'm probably mental...now that I think about it. All of this killing...or maybe it's just a huge misunderstanding and I'm perfectly normal with just a tad bit of magical energy in my blood that would utterly destroy me if I hadn't been placed under that weird and stupid curse that makes me kill everyone.

See? Makes perfect sense.

"Let us begin." Nightpaw declared, "Tell me what herbs you already know."

I thought for a moment, "Cobwebs stop bleeding, as well as marigold." I thought for another moment, "Burdock root heals rat bites." I thought for another moment, "Juniper berries heal stomach aches...and thyme is good for shock." Another dreadful moment of thinking, "Yarrow can make you vomit, and catmint, rare from what I hear, heals whitecough and greencough."

Nightpaw stared at me with her blank face, then answered me with a blank voice, "Good. Now I will show you other herbs. We do not have a lot of herbs in stock at the moment. Cloudbreeze went out to gather some."

I stared back at her. So that's why Cloudbreeze isn't here, all I need to know now is why Hollystar just dropped our plans of killing the food source in the forest and beating each other to death just so she could cry to her dead mother. I'm pretty sure her mother's dead. I can see it in her eyes.

Nettlepaw crept into a crack in the back wall of the den. It looked natural, and not influenced at all. She returned a moment later with a stack of herbs in her jaws. She set them on the ground at my paws. There were berries and seeds and leaves of all shapes and sizes. I saw deathberries among them. I carefully picked out a single deathberry and looked at it. Nightpaw kept up her little act of no emotion, but I could sense a bit of fear. Of course, deathberries were deadly. But I knew I was immune to their poison. I wasn't that worried.

"Those are deathberries Darkpaw. You should memorize their look and texture so you can warn other cats of their lethal properties." Nightpaw mewed calmly.

I stared at the tiny red berry. If I was still the same as I was when I was a kit, then this little thing shouldn't effect me at all. So I ate it. And I swallowed. Nightpaw's eyes widened slightly, but her lack of emotions didn't really waver.

"I know what these are, Nightpaw." I mewed, "I had these memorized when I was two moons old. Surprising how your worst memory can come back to haunt you."

"What you are saying does not make sense. Explain." Nightpaw replied. Her scent gained a newfound curiosity and surprise. Hmm... What exactly should I tell her? That I ate a bush full of deathberries when I was little so I would die instead of kill more innocent cats? Being immune to deathberries is extremely rare. I don't think anyone has ever been immune to them like me.

"I used to eat these." I stated. Nightpaw's fear grew, "When I realized I couldn't help but kill everyone, I thought that I could just die. It didn't work, somehow I'm immune to these." Then I ate it. The taste of poison and death filled my mouth. Nightpaw's eyes widened.

She carefully picked out a flowering plant from the pile of herbs at my feet. Yarrow. She wanted to make me throw up. She gestured for me to put out my paw to except the yarrow flower.

I shook my head, "I already explained this." I sighed, "I've eaten deathberries before. They didn't kill me then, it's highly unlikely that they'll kill me now. So you can put down that little yarrow petal and-" All of a sudden, I found Nightpaw's paw shoved the yarrow down my throat. And then I violently puked. By the time I was done, my whole body was shaking from utter disgust. I had never thrown up in my life, much less seen another cat vomit. I made sure I was far away when that happened. I for one, even though I loved chopping up innocent cats' bodies and using them to play, hated seeing the inner body fluids of one's newly eaten food.

"Your body heat was rising." Nightpaw stated, walking over to a small pool in the corner of the den to wash my vomit off her paws, "That is the first sign of deathberry poisoning. Your body will fight its hardest when deathberries are involved. Whatever immunity you had does not exist now. If it ever existed in the first place. You had probably just eaten a similar liking berry."

I just stared. How could I not? Really, What else was my little Nightpaw friend holding back on me? Was she secretly a demon too? Or did she have a secret lair that held all of her most precious secrets that only a select few cats know about because they are the only ones who didn't tease her when she murdered that one cat she had serious feelings for?

What was that serious feeling called again? L-lo-love? I'm sure I've heard it before, but I can't exactly remember what it means. I guess it's another word like 'cute' or 'romantic'. Nonsensical. Strange. Made up for cats to spread their weird thoughts and actions.

"Nightpaw!"

We both turned our heads to the entrance. Pinefrost was there. I had almost forgotten about him. His green eyes were troubled. Fear surrounded him. A fear I had never seen or scented before. It was different than the fear that I brought. Weird, there was only one type of fear...

"Nightpaw!" Pinefrost repeated. He was panting, out of exhaustion and his weird different fear.

"Pinefrost." Nightpaw greeted, "I am assuming Shadefeather is having her kits now."

Pinefrost nodded, "The first kits in a while." He sighed, smiled, then the fear came back, "But Lilypool said something was wrong! I need your help."

Nightpaw nodded, then disappeared into her little backroom. She came back with several herbs in her jaws, "Come." She ordered, "You will need to see this. For future references."

I followed her to the nursery. There, a dark gray she-cat kept screaming at a cream-colored she-cat.

"Calm down, Shadefeather." The cream she-cat soothed.

"Don't _tell_ me to _calm down_ , Lilypool. You tell me to calm down, and these kits are going to come out disfigured and lacking several body parts because I will be too busy _killing you!_ " Now _there's_ a she-cat who knows she's in ShadowClan, am I right?

"Shadefrost." Nightpaw half mewed half growled, "You will do well to listen to Lilypool. You forget that she had trained as a medicine cat before she was a warrior."

"Of _course_ I haven't forgotten about that!" She yowled with a sudden burst of pain, "Just _please_ get this to stop hurting _so much_!"

Nightpaw slowly walked over to her, "I suggest you listen to your friend. Something is going seriously wrong and if you don't _shut up_ right now I might just have to cut you open to get those kits out." My eyes widened. Who knew Nightpaw could give threats like that? Who knew that Nightpaw could _growl_?

"O-okay..." Shadefeather squeaked. Well, I guess Nightpaw's threats are taken seriously around here. Amazing. I'm learning more than I ever could from a training session from Hollystar.

At the end, there were five kits. _Five._ How do all of those little furballs fit into one cat's _stomach_? Really, it's beyond belief. After watching a she-cat give birth for the first time, you can tell that I'm scared for life. And the fact that Nightpaw made me lick a newborn tom to rejuvenate its life, well, I don't plan on ever joining a she-cat's labor again. Disgusting. Utterly disgusting. I didn't really understand what was wrong with her, though. All I heard was that the kits were coming out feet first, which was bad? I didn't understand. I probably won't ever understand.

"Darkpaw." Shadefeather mewed softly, "Come here." For a minute, I was afraid that she was going to attack me. Pinefrost, Lilypool, and Nightpaw watched me, "I want you to pick a name for one of them." My eyes widened. Really? Me, who did pretty much nothing? Well, I guess I helped give a kit life, but that wasn't really nothing. Nothing compared to the countless lives I had _taken_.

I studied the kits. Two of them had light brown fur. One of them had gray fur, with black spots. Another looked just like Pinefrost. Though he had white paws. The last one, the one I licked to give him life, was ginger. There were small black speck of fur that covered his pelt. He ad black paws and a black tail-tip too. He coddled up to Shadefeather for milk. I watched him do this. He was strong, fierce. Not worried about injuring his littermates. Like a relentless storm. Like a hawk swopping down to catch his prey. Like...me.

Now, I wouldn't know what to name someone like me. I barely know me myself. But I would describe myself as a killer storm. A killer storm that hardly let anything escape it. That's what he looked like to me. A storm.

So... "Stormkit. For the ginger and black one."

Shadefeather nodded, "He does look like a storm, doesn't he?"

And it was then, that I realized maybe I wasn't such a demon after all. Just a slightly morbid killer.

It gave me a really large headache.

 **Shademoon - I once had a dream where my and my friends were adopted by a serial killer and then was killed by said serial killer... Crazy how our minds can just create the weirdest things, right?**

 **Itachi'sFangirl818 - It will make sense soon. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Although you do make a great point. I will consider you're suggestion.**

 **So sorry for not uploading this sooner. I had this almost completely finished the day after I uploaded the previous chapter, but then my mind quit on me. I've been having a serious bout of writer's block for the past week now. I tried reading and looking at really cool artwork to get my mind working again, but that didn't work either. But, you know, with school, homework, drama programs, art programs, applying for a high school for really smart people, having parents that expect you to be able to handle everything, you can't really expect inspiration to com quickly. Oh well, you can't really control everything in your life. I'm simply another face trying to survive in this messed up thing we call life.**

 **-Moon**

 **P.S. I'm also trying to animate a sort of book trailer thingy for Life of Cat...maybe. I'm not that good at digital art yet, so we'll see how far I get. I will let you know soon if I'll continue to inspire myself in the world of animating Cat's tale in short segments of video.**


	31. Give a Little Love (just don't go soft)

**Chapter 31: Give a Little Love (just don't go soft)**

"Frost!"

She walked down the pathway to the meeting place. Opin was calling her, it was important.

"Opin, you must give it time..." A tom spoke. As Frost entered the meeting tunnel, she saw three cats. Opin, with her black and white pelt. The other two, a tom with blue-gray tabby fur and a light ginger tabby tom with black flecks, sat beside Mother at a stone table. Opin's expression was angry, Frost decided the blue-gray tabby tom must have been the one to speak, he was the only one who could anger Opin like this.

"I do not _care,_ Cobalt!" Opin spat, "He is a danger to this whole operation and _must_ be stopped _now_."

Frost waited patiently by the entrance to the meeting tunnel, it was what she was told to do every time she was summoned, and wondered why she was called in the first place. Opin rarely needed her for anything important.

"Frost." Opin mewed in a strangely calm voice, "Please come here." Frost obeyed, sitting next to the older black and white she-cat. Mother started petting Frost's head with her paw, claws gently digging into Frost's skull, " _Frost_ is the _only_ one here who could _possibly_ understand my pain. She was there when he started proceeding with StarClan's plans. His senses have increased greatly. He's a better fighter and hunter, now that he's not killing in a mindless frenzy. Cats even flock to him to receive their judgment."

The ginger tabby tom spoke up, "We all know this, Opin. But we must take our time with this step." Opin growled, "You know how he reacted when Frost attacked Nightpaw. He nearly gave StarClan more members for their attack on us."

"Frost," Opin countered, "is the one who has seen how weak he's gotten. In the past moon, all he's done is help the _other_ cats and not himself! That's the one part of StarClan's plan he has dismissed, no friends. Both of you seem to have forgotten that, especially you, Speck."

"I'm not saying because he's growing soft, it means we aren't able to attack him." Speck retorted, "I'm saying that even if we attack him now, he has all of his followers to back him up. One of them dies, he goes on a giant rampage in revenge. When he's at his weakest, he's also at his strongest."

Frost listened carefully to this argument. As much as she knew she shouldn't, it was hard to pass up the opportunity to find out how to destroy the cat who killed her. No one should follow that monster. No one should even _know_ that monster. He causes destruction to everyone he meets. He's a threat to everything. He's mostly a threat to peace. This war was Frost's as much it was every other member of the ShadowLands.

"Frost." Cobalt mewed, "Convince your ignorant mother of the death she's going to cause us." The tom had fake pleading in his eyes, though Frost knew he was being as sincere as he could. If there was one thing Frost knew about the leader's of the ShadowLands, it was their flaws.

Cobalt had a tendency to lie, and through that uncontrollable lying, he forgot how to display true emotions. Sometimes Frost felt it was only her who understood what Cobalt went through. Frost could faintly remember a cat who couldn't really show emotions. She just couldn't place a face, or voice, for that cat.

Speck's flaw, though it wasn't as clear, was anger. When Speck got angry, everyone knew to back away. As Speck's anger grows, he becomes more and more likely to thirst and hunger for cat flesh. As far as Frost knew, though, Speck had never actually eaten one of his kind. He usually just...disappeared for a few days. Some call him Cannibal behind his back.

Opin's flaw, however small it is, was something Frost could not think about. It wasn't very important, it could be overlooked for the longest time, but Opin's flaw...it sent shivers down Frost's spine.

"I'm sorry, Cobalt, but I stand with Opin's opinion however stupid it may be." Frost replied to Cobalt's plea.

Opin smirked, "See? She believes me."

Cobalt laughed. Joy, along with anger and sadness, was the only emotion the blue-gray tom could fully show, "She said she would stand by you, not that she believed you. Along with that pitiful statement, she also said your plan was downright stupid!" Then he fell over, laughing.

Frost couldn't help but let out a little giggle, where Speck remained cool and collected. Opin glared at Frost with disgust.

"I though I told you to never insult me again!" Opin grabbed Frost by the neck, "Sometimes, I wonder why I even saved you from your monster of a brother."

 _Brother..._ Frost thought. The monster was her brother. She reminded herself of this almost every day. It was easy to forget through her undying hatred for him. Or...half hatred for him. He was her brother, and she should love him. But she didn't. Or...she didn't think she did. Every time the leaders talked about killing him, she would hold back the urge to protect him. Something told her that the monster...wasn't a monster, just a shell of a living cat who was mistreated because of the things he did. But the monster was a monster, nonetheless. At least, Opin said so. Frost couldn't deny her mother. _Why do I feel like I need to save him?_

"I'm sorry, Opin, but there are some things that I must address." Frost mewed calmly. Calmness was key when dealing with an angry Opin. Calmness around her mother was a skill only Frost could master, "You plan, as amazing as it is, does have many flaws. Like Speck pointed out, Cat will protect those friends he has made over this past moon. And if I may have an opinion, you seem to want to have this done with before you even know what will happen as an outcome."

Opin growled at her daughter, "Of course I know what will happen!" Her eyes suddenly flashed with fear, then anger, "But how could StarClan let him _care_? That's not part of their little curse. If he starts caring...that's one factor I will not be able to put into our attack." She stood and started pacing, "It's not possible...he must be faking it...he _must be_..."

Frost glanced at Opin, worry shining brightly in the she-cat's eyes and body, "Mother...you must analyze this carefully. I know you must think everything will fall apart, but surely your plan is simply working it's way through the new changes in environment."

Opin stared at Frost for a long moment, then nodded, "Yes. Yes, it must be. It's the only possible solution." She sat down, and Frost could see the analysis of the situation swirling in her mother's head, "But we must accelerate the continuation of the plan. The ancients must be contacted. I feel this is the only way for our plan to truly succeed."

Cobalt and Speck jumped up in protest, and Frost's eyes widened. This was the most dangerous thing Opin had ever considered. Talking to the ancients was _forbidden_. StarClan couldn't consult them. The Dark Forest couldn't consult them. The ShadowLands _definitely_ couldn't consult them. If they contacted the ancients, not only would the plan not succeed...the world as they knew it would disappear. Yes, the ancients were that powerful.

"You can't possibly think the possibility of destroying the entire world is worth killing your son!" Speck hissed, "Because it's definitely _not_!"

"There is no reason why we shouldn't." Opin countered.

"The ancients will kill us before we reach their territory." Cobalt spat through fake voice and emotion, "They aren't worth death."

"My decision is final." Opin stated, "We will travel to the ancients' realm tomorrow at dawn." She turned to Frost, "Gather the best fighters from the ShadowLands. We will need them to get past the guards."

Frost nodded, then ran off. Cobalt and Speck reluctantly accepted Opin's decision. However reckless it might be, it was still their only chance to survive this war. The odds of failure were high, now that StarClan's plan had gone astray. Though, as Frost thought about it, StarClan had planned for the cursed one to not care for anyone and be strong. They probably think that he will have kindness and be soft. They probably think that Cat's sudden kindness will destroy them.

"I guess love is a stronger power than we can even imagine..." Frost mewed to herself. She turned around a bend to find the entrance to the ShadowLands. The guard greeted her.

"What business do you have here today, Frost? I would've though you would be in the living realm by now."

Frost shook her head, "No...I need your strongest warriors. Opin has called for an attack on the forbidden Clan."

At that, everyone seemed to stop. Who wouldn't? The ancients were most likely going to kill everyone after this.

* * *

"Listen!" Bramblestar addressed the warriors of StarClan, "The ShadowLands are going to attack any day now, and we must be prepared!" The cats around gave worried glances and murmurs of uncertainty were shared, "Do not be afraid." Bramblestar tried to calm them, "They cannot win. For one thing, we have Cat. He has improved greatly since arriving in ShadowClan."

There were many looks of disbelief that Bramblestar could not understand. How could they doubt him? He was a leader of _ThunderClan_ for StarClan's sake. Leader's of ThunderClan were always destined for greatness. Bramblestar had even lead the six cats on the journey to the sundrown place! He had done so many things, so why were the cats doubting him now?

"Bramblestar." An old gray she-cat stepped forward, "Normally I would be grateful for all the things you've done for us in this time of crisis, but this is not one of those times." She glanced to the side as Bramblestar glared, "All of this...it's not what we are supposed to do as StarClan warriors. We aren't supposed to take control of their lives this much. We're just supposed to guide them."

"What are you saying?" Bramblestar growled.

"I'm saying that me and Squirrelstar have started to release Cat from his...state of mind."

They...released him. Wonderful. Bramblestar couldn't be happier...not. This was not part of the plan. This was going to ruin the Clans forever.

"Bramblestar, you must understand. He can't control himself. He's sent more cats to the ShadowLands than were supposed to. Truly, only his mother was to be sent there. His sister...that was a mistake."

"A mistake?!" Bramblestar spat, "It was _not_ a mistake! Joann was going to turn up just like Opin!"

The she-cat raised her head, "You've grown confused." Her eyes clouded, "Your mind is confused. The power is going to your head."

That was the last time Bramblestar thought reasonably. Too many thoughts roamed through his head. About Opin, Cat, Joann, Squirrelstar, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, himself. They all jumbled into a chaotic mess. And nothing was ever the same after that.

 **Another installment of your favorite demon story! I will silently await your amazing reviews. (I'M SORRY FOR MAKING BRAMBLESTAR GO COMPLETELY INSANE! don't hate me but I felt Bramblestar was having a bit too much control over the whole situation and it was a perfect time for a completely dramatic moment and I really wanted someone to go insane.)**

 **-Moon**


	32. Frights and Lights

**Warning: There are some words in this chapter that might be a bit unpleasant to tiny human ears.**

 **Chapter 32: Frights and Lights**

"Darkpaw!"

I've had a good life. I think that if I should die now, I'll be good. I don't need to anything else. I'll be perfectly happy with my death.

"Darkpaw! You little fiend!"

Don't get me wrong, I never meant to do this. It was all an accident. Just...be sure to tell everyone in ShadowClan where I've gone. I wouldn't want them to worry. Tell them...I'll be sure to watch over them when they're sad or feeling like nothing will ever go right in their poor miserable little lives.

Damn. I sound like I'm cowering in fear. Oh well, I guess fear is just a part of life.

""I'm going to _rip_ you apart into _tiny little pieces_ and then I'm going to shove your _ears_ down your _throat_ so you can hear yourself _**scream**_!"

I slowed and faced the monster who was chasing me through the forest, "Now, Terror, I don't think that would work." I backed away at her terrifying face. I never knew someone could be _this_ angry. I guess that's why they call her Terror, "If you rip me apart, I won't have a throat for you to...you know. Shove my ears into. Plus, I don't think my ears would work if they weren't attached to my head."

 _That_... That just made her angrier. This was true fear. Holy god it was absolutely frightful.

"You son of a _fucking_ bitch." She growled.

"Whoa there, tiger." I placed a paw on my chest in fake hurt, "I don't think that was called for. You should watch your language, you never know who's listening. There could be _kits_ around."

So you might be wondering what got me into this little situation with cusses and the one and only Terror. Well...it's a bit cloudy in my memory. It was a little, you know, spur of the moment. I simply said something, don't remember what, that apparently struck a nerve of the usually sweet Terror. And no she was chasing me around the forest with a big frown on her face and words that would frighten every mother. Now usually I wouldn't be bothered by it, but lately a certain ginger and black furred kit as been following me around like a lost puppy. I swear he whines like a lost puppy too.

"Well, Darkpaw, I don't really care about kits right now." Her eyes flared with more anger than I could possibly imagine, "You just think you're so amazing, _don't_ you. Well, I'm here to break that little belief of yours. You're just a sarcastic little _freak_ who can't put one paw in front of the other without mindlessly _insulting_ someone! How do you even _live_ with yourself? I can't even _think_ of how many cats you've hurt just because you couldn't control your stupid little _fucking_ mouth!"

Okay. I can _deal_ with someone being angry at me. I can _deal_ with someone saying that I'm not that good at controlling what I say around other cats. But you do _not_ say that I'm a freak. You do _not_ say that I can't _live_ with myself. I've already had a hard enough time with life as it is!

I turned on the little she-devil, "You think I _don't know_ what it feels like to be hurt like you are?" I countered, "You think I _don't know_ how it feels to have everyone stare at you like you're some kind of _monster_? Well guess what Terror! I killed my _entire family_ because I was a stupid little freak! I killed my mother when I was a _kit_! I can barely deal with the pressure! I know that one day someone that I'm actually friends with will die because I have a freaking temper. I'm a sarcastic little _bitch_ because I have to be. I'm like this because I have to be!"

Then I broke. Everything just...broke. I've never...I've never broken before. I felt so...angry and confused and sad at the same time. All that time I spent building up walls, for nothing. Broken, only to never be rebuilt. Why was this happening? I've never felt so lost before. I've always known what to do. I've always figured out what the right thing to do was. There was always this little voice in my head. But it's gone now. It's gone and I'm completely lost.

I ran again that day. A whole two moons without running. ShadowClan...I guess they helped me learn to stand and fight.

"Darkpaw?" Different voice this time. Squeaky. Only one cat who talks to me has that squeaky of a voice.

"Stormkit?" I looked over my shoulder to see the tiny furball sitting there, tail comfortably laid over his paws. His wide green eyes were full of confusion, "What are you doing here? Wasn't Fogstep guarding them camp?"

"He let me through." Stormkit replied.

"What?" That tom was probably the most irresponsible bastard I've ever seen. N-not that I actually cared for the little furball or anything. If he got killed it's his fault.

Stormkit walked over to me, "I heard you."

My eyes widened, and I looked away. I may not care about him, but I didn't want him to know about my...problems yet.

Stormkit was silent for a few moments, "I think I understand." He finally mewed, "Why everyone seems to hate you. Its not just because you're some rogue who joined the Clan. It's because you...kill."

"I never wanted you to find out this way. And you," I growled, "Shouldn't be out here in the first place. So let's head back."

Stormkit sighed, then stood up and followed me back to the camp. All the way there, I could only think of how Stormkit hadn't just freaked out. For two moons old, he's very smart. Kinda like me. Hopefully he doesn't turn out like me. Now that I'm thinking about it...I'm the only cat in the entire Clan who he clings to. He doesn't go to the elders for stories, he goes to me. He doesn't stay in the camp like a normal two moon old kit would do(I've been told they only do that when they're close to being apprentices). He always comes to me. He finds me. And he acts like he's a grown warrior.

When we get back to camp, everyone looks at us. Turns out, when me and one of the kits is gone they think I've gone to kill them. And I thought I was doing a wonderful service! Oh well, Stormkit's happy. That should cure the paranoid cats of ShadowClan for a while.

"What were you _thinking_ , Stormkit?!" Lilypool screeched, "Going off with... _him_!" She looked at me with absolute disgust, "Do you know how much your mother was worried about you?"

Stormkit scoffed, "It's only you who was worrying you she-devil." I smirked.

Lilypool glared at me, "Look what you've done, you mouse-brain! You've rubbed off on him." She practically crumpled to the floor, "Now we'll have two killers in this Clan. Two! And I thought one sarcastic maniac was bad enough."

"Look, Lilypool, you've gotta lighten up sweetheart." I crouched down to her face on the floor and place a paw on her shoulder, "All you need to do, is pay attention. Fogstep, the complete mouse-brain he is, decided to just let Stormkit out of the camp. You're the one being ignorant. And it's not my fault that he likes me. I can't help it. I'm good with kits." She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was going to torture Fogstep with the sound of her horrible voice. I looked back to Stormkit, "Now, let's go find the biggest frog we can from the fresh kill pile, yeah?"

Stormkit jumped up and raced over to it, yowling in delight, "I'll find it first!"

 **A** **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we've discovered a hidden talent of Darkpaw's! Who knew kits would love him, am I right? Terror does not belong to me, she belongs to _Broken Is In Love With Scourge._**

 **Moon**


	33. Breathe

**Chapter 33: Breathe**

Tears. Tears that hadn't been shed for moons. Tears that hadn't seen light since... _then_. All of a sudden, she felt tears. All of a sudden...she didn't feel empty. All because of _him_. That stupid, idiotic, self-obsessed tom.

She heard laughing. Him and that kit. StarClan, she hated him. She hadn't felt this kind of hatred since...well, since _then._ After that she was a void. Most cats called her crazy, thinking that hiding everything was the dumbest decision. Well, they were wrong. She was fine. Everything in her life had been fine before Darkpaw had decided to show up. Because of him, she had started to feel again. That could not happen.

So she shook the tears away.

There was no reason she should be feeling again. No reason. _Then_ was never going to happen again, Hollystar had made sure of that. Being a medicine cat was supposed to be a punishment for her. Really, though, it was a blessing. No love, no real friends. She would be free to live without a mate, without an...unreasonable rejection. _That's all it was._ That was what she had to convince herself, anyway. Though deep down in the darkest parts of her heart, she knew it wasn't unreasonable. When she was younger, she was noticeably, and scarily, insane. By definition. What Darkpaw would be considered when he went on his rampages. Obsessed with death and blood. With voices. Many voices. The voices is what caused it.

 _It was the voices, not me. The voices, not me. The voices._

She felt dizzy. This was bad. Dizziness was the thing that caused her pain and suffering.

 _It was the voices, not me. The voices, not me. The voices._

Pain suddenly flared in her neck. The pain...no more pain...no more suffering.

 _The voices...not me..._

Her own claws were at her neck, drawing blood. What was this? Why, all of a sudden, was the feeling coming back to her?

 _Me...not the voices..._

She slowly placed her claws on the ground, not bothering to lick the blood off. The dizziness faded.

 _The voices...not me._..

Because of _him_. That stupid arrogant tom. She should've listened to her gut feeling to run away from him the first time they met. She shouldn't have been worried about him. He was a _killer_ for crying out loud!

 _Me...not the voices..._

Rage consumed her. She didn't know why. It was all she could feel. Anger. The same weird anger she had felt... _then._ It controlled her. Every moment, filled with anger. It's what caused her to...

 _Stop it._ The voices were saying. _Don't put yourself through this again. Give up on the feeling. Go back to the emotionless freak you're meant to be. No more heartbreak, because you won't feel friendship. No more grief, because you won't be able to feel pain._

"Nightpaw, stop it." Darkpaw. The one she hated so much. Right in front of her. She could kill him. She could rip him apart...if she wasn't so afraid of him ripping her apart first.

 _He's going to destroy you._ The voices whispered. _You need to destroy him first._

"Nightpaw." Darkpaw growled, "Listen to me, not them." She looked at him with wide eyes. How did he know about them? How could he possibly know, unless someone told him?

"I will never listen to you." She spat. The words surprised her. It wasn't because they were full of emotion. It wasn't because even Darkpaw seemed surprised to hear them. I wasn't because Cloudbreeze had appeared right when she said them, shock covering her face. It wasn't because Darkpaw had his face right next to hers, with his paw holding hers. It wasn't because Darkpaw's scent was overwhelming her, no. It was because this moment, this exact moment, felt just like... _Then_.

"Nightpaw." Darkpaw whispered, his eyes were staring into hers. She felt dizzy, "Calm down. You don't need to hurt yourself."

 _Kill him_. The voices kept whispering to her. Why won't they _stop_? _Kill him. He won't ever care about you. He doesn't need to live if he won't care about you._

She couldn't breathe. Why? Why couldn't she breathe? Why couldn't she feel nothing?

"Nightpaw. Look at me. Breathe."

How could he say that all nonchalantly? How was he so _calm_? No one should be so calm they don't care about their friends' wellbeing.

 _Great StarClan I can't be going back to that soft, weak, she-cat again._ She thought.

"Breathe."

His voice was calming to her. How was he so good at dealing with pain? It's not like he had ever had to deal with pain in his life! He shouldn't be calming her. He shouldn't be near her.

"Breathe."

She didn't feel dizzy. She didn't feel anger. She didn't hear voices. Why was he so calming?

 _Breathe..._ _please, Nightpaw, breathe. Don't torture yourself any longer. It's not right for a medicine cat to forget to heal themselves._

"Breathe."

 _Breathe Nightpaw. Give yourself a break. Don't hurt yourself anymore._

"Breathe. Forget about them."

 _B...br...bre...brea..._

She was free.

 _B...re...a..._

* * *

I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I paced by the lake. Back here, again. Just like when I first joined. Ignored, besides the rare trainings from Hollystar. Now, she was either on patrol or planning revenge on ThunderClan for stealing prey. Really? You're fighting over lost prey? The fresh kill pile reaches the sky because of me. I'm sure you don't need the extras.

"Darkpaw..." Uh oh. It's the wonderfully terrifying Terror! Oh how I love making your acquaintance, "I'm really going to kill you."

"Wonderful." I growled, "I'll take that death with open paws."

She looked at me, shock extremely evident on her face. What? Do you have a problem with me fantasizing about my death? It's not like I haven't tried to kill myself before.

But then she looked away. She sat down and stared at the sunset. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, not kidding. Though, it might have been the bright sun she was staring directly at. How can you stand that without blinking?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered. When I didn't respond, she looked at me, "The sunset, it's beautiful, no?"

To be honest, I had a hard time understanding what she meant. The only time I've ever used the word beautiful was when I was brutally murdering someone. I've never used the other definition for it. Where it's... _good_. The only reason I would call something beautiful, is if it's covered with blood, or smells like blood/fear/hatred.

Terror, I'm assuming, took my silence as agreement. Or she could have took my staring at the sky like a lost puppy as agreement. I wouldn't know which.

She suddenly laughed, "This reminds me of the last few moments I spent with my mother." I flinched at 'mother', "We were close, her and I. I loved her with all my heart. There was never a dull moment with her. She was funny, but old." Her smile faded, "I like to pretend that she was only sick when she died. Not murdered. Not..."

I stared at her, wide eyes. Why was she telling me this? After she was so angry? I didn't understand. My anger seemed to last for days. Not just from sunhigh to sunset. At least, I don't remember anger lasting that long.

Terror's expression softened, "Sometimes it helps me to not kill everyone I look at. That overwhelming rage that never goes away. All because of a few bloodthirsty rogues." She shook her head, "You know the feeling, don't you?"

I simply stared at her. For right now, it was like nothing else existed. I completely forgot about ShadowClan and the threats from Opin. I forgot about Nightpaw's little freak out, and I forgot about Stormkit. After a moment, I nodded. I know just the feeling she's talking about. Although, I haven't felt it in a while. No overwhelming urges to rip some cat's head off. It's strange, how I've forgotten about that sad part of my life over time. That part of my life just...disappeared.

"I think I finally succeeded in shutting your sarcastic mouth up." Terror grinned.

"I think I'm going to...go back to ShadowClan..." I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe? I needed to run...why did I need to run? I was suffocating. Choking on air. I clawed at my neck. There was a stinging. Claws. Claws ripping my throat. My own claws ripping my throat into a million tiny pieces.

Terror looked at me like I was crazy. What? Why aren't you helping me? Why is she just sitting there? I...don't...understand...

And then I'm fine. And then I'm falling. And then I'm covered in blood.

I fell into the lake.

And then I feel dizzy. And then I hear a voice.

It's telling me to kill.

And then I'm going crazy. And then Terror starts yowling in pain.

I'm digging my claws into her stomach.

And then I can't breathe again. And then there's nothing. And then there's something.

I'm opening my eyes.

And then there's red. And then there's not red. And then there's a feeling, like guilt, that's racking my stomach. And then it's gone.

Terror got off of me and walked away.

And then I'm confused. And then I'm sad.

She doesn't say anything.

And then I'm so close to death it's not even funny.

. . . .

She had to kill me to stop me from killing her.

(someone find me before it's too late.)

 **So...that happened. Cat's dying again. Someone please help him! HE NEEDS TO FULFILL HIS DESTINY! *moon weeps***

 ***recovers from weeping* And what's up with Nightpaw?**

 **Terror doesn't belong to me, she belongs to** ** _Casse Le Blaireau._**

 **-Moon**


	34. Breathing Techniques

**Warning: Sadness ahead, I practically cried while writing this.**

 **Chapter 34: Breathing Techniques and Little Kit Squeaks**

Voices. I heard voices. Strange...I've never heard these voices before. What are they doing here? Are they going to kill me? Are they going to make a meal out of my bones? I hope they do. I honestly hope they do.

 _Are you okay?_

No...no I'm not okay. I can't tell you that, though...I can't move. I can't open my eyes. They're stitched shut. I've tried to open them, honestly I have. I can't do it.

 _Can you hear me?_

I...I don't know...I'm not sure if this is a dream or not. I'm hearing things, aren't I. I'm hearing things that aren't there and never will be. I know. I'm dead. I'm dead once again. I'm glad...ish...I don't want to hurt anyone. But I don't want to leave anyone either. Wait...if I'm dead...why do I feel warm? Isn't death supposed to be cold. Death is brutal, I can tell you that. It's cold on your journey to the stars. Or the darkness. Whichever path you chose.

 _Please wake up..._

I _can't_ wake up, or have you not realized this. Something is wrong with me. I can't move, I can barely breathe...

 _Breathe...breathe..._

W-why can't I breathe...Why is this voice fading away? I can't see anything...where are you?! Where am I?

What's wrong with me?

 _I felt...strange. I knew I wasn't really awake, but I wasn't sure if it was a dream either. Colors around me mixed together. Half of my vision was blue. The other half was white. Everything was blurry. Wind was blowing my fur. I could hear faint voices. They were coming closer. A black speck appeared. It came closer. Just as I thought I could make a figure out, the speck disappeared. Wind rattled my ears. I was in some kind of high place. It was cold. The coldness burns my lungs. I can't breathe anymore. What's wrong with me?_

 _Then it's over. I can breathe again. The wind's gone. The cold's gone. It's hot. I feel heat from the sun. I hear breathing behind me. I can't move to see who it is. I'm frozen._

 _"There's always a better way to do things, Cat." Who's there? Why am I here? Why was it cold? Why am I now hot? "All your questions will be answered. You just have to breathe."_

 _I am breathing. I know. I can see my breath as it hits the cold air. Wait...it's cold again. The wind is back. I can't feel my paws or my ears or my tail or my nose. I'm frozen._

 _"There's always a better way to do things, Cat." Who's there? Please, answer me! I don't like this lonely feeling._

 _I hear yowls of pain. Why is someone in pain? The more I listen, the more I realize. It's me who's in pain. I'm lying by the lake. I'm dead. This is the place where I go to the stars. Or the darkness. Whichever one I'm chosen to go._

 _"All your questions will be answered."_

 _I'm done with questions. All they did was cause me more pain. I had questions about Opin. They were answered and I nearly died. I had questions about Terror. They were barely answered and I nearly died. I had questions about almost every cat in ShadowClan. No one will willingly answer those questions, or else they will be in risk of being nearly dead._

 _"All you have to do..."_

 _I don't want to do anything. I give up. This life was a not-so-good one. How can I continue going on when I can't even get others to trust me. I can't...I just can't do anything. I can't feel, I can't live, I can't cats live when they've angered me. I killed my sister for StarClan's sake._

 _"...is breathe..."_

 _Breathe...it's such a foreign term. I know we have to breathe, but what is it that makes us alive? It can't be breathing. It can't be just...life. I want to know. I need to know. What is it that makes us live? What is the secret to living?_

 _"...breathe..."_

 _Breathe..._

 _"...breathe..."_

 _Breathe..._

Tears. Tears again. Tears of emotion. Tears of sadness. Tears that should never have been shed because of me.

 _Breathe..._

Give me time. Give me time to be dead. I don't want to be alive anymore...Please, let me die...

 _The black speck is here again. It comes closer. I can't make out a face, but I know it's a cat before it disappears again. I know it's someone I know before it disappears again...I just don't know who it is._

I don't want to wake up. I don't want my life to continue. At least...not now. Time, please. Time. Give me time to be not breathing.

 _I feel breathing again. It's cold. Coldness that burns my lungs. Mountains. Snow. A lonely feeling. I would like it here. If only I could stay._

Please...please make me go back to death. I like death. It's white and fluffy and comforting. Besides the loneliness, it will be perfect.

 _"All you have to do is breathe." I can feel breathing again. Then she's right in front of me. It's Nightpaw. Nightpaw, why are you here? Why are you here and why am I here? Why can't I breathe? Please, help me, "Take your own advice, Cat." Why are you using my old name? You know my new name. Why are you using the name that's caused me misery? "Breathe."_

 _I feel her warm paw on mine. And then her paw is cold. I look in her eyes, and see insanity. Then it's gone. The wind starts again. Our fur flies in all directions. Soon, I see Nightpaw's ears fading. Her paw is fading too, the warmth is fading. I watch with sadness as the wind blows her away. Why am I sad? I've always been happy when someone's disappeared from my life before. Now it's...not as satisfactory. It isn't long before she's all gone. The last thing I see is her eyes. Her frosty blue eyes._

"Let the night's breeze heal you." _It's her voice. Is this what that means? She just...disappeared and I'm supposed to be happy? Why am I so sad? Why do I feel empty? It feels so cold. The wind is gone and it feels cold. I hate this place. I want to go back. I want to go back to the place where everyone is alive and I'm not dead._

Breathe...I hate that word. I hate breathing, but I have to breathe. I want to be dead, but I have to breathe. If I don't breathe, I'm empty. Now I know what makes us alive. It's that breeze that took Nightpaw away. The wind that raged and calmed. That wind that makes us warm or cold. I understand now. It's so clear. I need to breathe to feel. I never stopped feeling. No one will ever just stop feeling.

 _The black speck is here again. I see blue eyes before the wind takes it away._

There's a certain key to breathing. It's not just inhale and exhale. It's hello, and goodbye. Inhale, hello, new birth, new body. Exhale, goodbye, new death, new corpse. Simple, though very complicated. Everyone needs to breathe. Everyone needs to live, and everyone needs to die. It's all a breathing technique.

"Darkpaw!"

Stormkit...why is that the first name that comes to mind? I don't know anyone named Stormkit... And who was that strange cat from my dream? I don't know her...I don't like her. She looks too much like Opin. The same eyes. The same frosty expression. She didn't look like she cared about me.

Besides, I'm all alone.

"Where are you going?"

No one cares.

"Come back!"

I hate you, little kit. All kits do is whine.

 **This chapter went under several stages. One stage where it was completely blank, another where there was no memory loss involved, another one where he was found by a runaway kittypet who loved to be so very flirtatious, and then another one where it was Stormkit's POV, and then another one where he was simply talking to himself while staring at the lake, and then this one, where he has this really weird dream and wakes up recalling nothing before he fell into the lake.**

 ***sniff* I'm so cruel Cat! I hope you can forgive me for taking all of your memories after 34 chapters of being happy!**

 **-Moon**


	35. Thanks for the Memories

**Chapter 35: Thanks For The Memories**

Bramblestar sighed as he looked at his wonderful creation. Cat wasn't supposed to turn out this way. He was supposed to be perfect. A perfect murderer. Someone who always knew who needed to die. But they _ruined_ him. They took away the thing that would make him better than everyone else. They took everything away from him, besides his absolute hatred for everything.

Then an interesting sight caught Bramblestar's eye. He absolutely _hated_ the kit he had practically raised. No trace of caring whatsoever. Maybe this new release on Cat's state of mind was good. No love. No friendships. No kindness. He would be invincible. Now Bramblestar was glad he had water in his _cage._ He could summon an image of his beloved psychopath anytime he wanted.

 _Wonderful. It seems my plan is still in action..._

Bramblestar laughed. He laughed like he had never laughed before. It wouldn't be long before the guards came to make sure he wasn't digging to escape. It wouldn't be long at all... And that just made him laugh more.

Cat will be the demon. Yet he will also be the angel. He will be the one to save the Clans, and then destroy them. It will all be a part of a lovely little circle. There won't be a place for the Clans to gather. No place for evil to rise. No...scratch that...Bramblestar's perspective had changed. The good had caused this sudden change in his beautiful rein. Now it was time for evil to run loose among the lake.

 _Let them live, Cat, and rebel against the good in your cold little heart. Be like Scourge. Be like Tigerstar. Be like Hawkfrost. Be a murderer. Kill every good thing that you come across. Make your maker proud._

He coughed. Blood now littered the stone. Bramblestar smiled, his laughter gone. He enjoyed seeing the blood. It reminded him of the fight between Tigerstar and Scourge. Nine lives with one attack.

 _Make your maker proud..._

* * *

I can scent many new things. It's all a blur. I can't remember anything after Opin sent me and Joann hunting. I know it's been moons since then. I'm so much taller, I can actually use my nose to get around, and I can feel the knowledge I've obtained in the back of my mind. I just don't remember any of it.

And then there's this kit that keeps following me. He keeps calling me 'Darkpaw'. It's definitely the weirdest name I've ever heard. I must look a lot like this 'Darkpaw' or this stupid kit wouldn't be following me.

"I need your help! Everyone thinks you've just run away! They think you've just ran off to the Dark Forest where you belong!" He is so very annoying, "I want to prove to them that you've changed!"

I must get him off my back. Whatever happened to me before is definitely never going to happen again. I would never be friends with such a pitiful kit.

"Please, Darkpaw! Why aren't you listening to me? ShadowClan needs you!"

For some reason, the word 'ShadowClan' made me feel...sad... It wasn't very logical. I had never heard of the term before while I was with Opin. Maybe I had learned it in the time period of my memory loss. Suddenly, names(?) popped up in my mind. There was Nettlepaw, Hollystar, Sunwind, Darkfang, Fogstep, Blaze, Badgerpaw, Redflame, Pinefrost, Shadefeather, Lilypool Cloudbreeze, Terror, Stormkit and Nightpaw. For some reason, all of these names had a meaning. Especially the Nightpaw, Terror, and Stormkit ones. I don't know why, but I now feel the need to follow this disgusting kit creature to wherever he wants me to go.

I looked back at him. His ginger fur was ruffled in anger. I could see black spots on his flank, and a few markings on his face and muzzle. His tail was almost completely black, and there were tiny black patches on his paws. His eyes were green. They looked...determined. Not something you usually see on a kit's face. All kits do is whine. All their eyes look like is sadness.

"Do you know what happened to me?" I asked him.

He stared at me, eyes narrowed, "I don't know." He mewed, a strange confidence radiating from him, "All I know is that you've been gone for three days, no one in ShadowClan really cares to find you, and your eyes went from amber to blue...and white."

I growled when he hesitated at my eye color. I growled when he mentioned my eyes. I hated my eyes. They were so...weird. I wanted to be normal.

"You say ' _ShadowClan'_ needs me, and then you say they don't care to find where I've gone. Why?"

The kit gulped at my stare, but still no fear came from him. Strange. I've always scared Joann into doing what I want... "H-Hollystar says that you've simply run away. That you're done with dealing with the Clans. That you only joined us because you wanted help with controlling your anger. I don't believe that for a heartbeat. I know how much you loved being in ShadowClan." I growled at him, though he ignored my anger and continued, "I know how much ShadowClan changed you.

I studied him. There was kindness in his eyes. I had never seen such kindness before.

"I'll tell you what, kit." I smirked, and his expression brightened, "If my memory comes back, then maybe I'll join you." I growled menacingly, causing the disgusting creature to back up in a small moment of fear, "For now, as _hard_ as it may be for you to abandon me. _Leave_. Go away. I _hate_ kits. All their good for is causing trouble. I suggest you go back to your _loving_ and _caring_ mother before I shred you to pieces."

His eyes widened with every word. I could tell I hurt him. A quarter of me was happy. Another quarter was strangely sad. And the rest of me wanted to rip my throat out for saying that. Whatever happened to me must have included this strange kit. I must've... _trusted_...him. How could I have trusted a _kit_?

"I-I..." He stammered, but I could sense no fear. What was with him? His whole body gave off the image of fear. But his scent...his scent was full of happiness. A hint of sadness and anger, "I...I thought you were different..." I saw his eyes watering. Wonderful. His true kit-like colors were about to emerge, "I thought if I found you, they couldn't be mad at you. I thought...I thought that you would remember me...Who knew three days could change so much..." It was all anger now, "You're a _sick bastard_ who should've never joined ShadowClan! I wish I didn't know you! I hate you!"

Tears. Tears again. Tears of emotion. Tears of anger. Tears that should never have been shed because of me.

Stormkit walked away. Tears ran down his cheeks. I wanted to comfort him. Why do I want to comfort him?

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "You were good once. You helped others once." He glared at me, "You cared once." And he then he ran.

I didn't know what to do. I could make out bits and pieces of what happened. There were fights and deaths. So many deaths. There was Opin and Joann, there was that dream where I first saw my eyes change. There was Fogstep who did something to change my eyes back to amber. There was Nettlepaw, who was too cheery for her own good, and Nightpaw who couldn't laugh or smile. There was Sunwind who was shrouded in mystery. Hollystar, who was always 'busy' with something so she couldn't train me...I had enough training.

I remembered bits and pieces, then I remembered everything. There was Shadefeather, who gave birth to five kits. Stormkit was my favorite of those five. I was the only cat who really cared about him. We had everything in common. He was hated by his mother. I don't know why. Probably she had me name him because she needed someone to hate. But how could she chose to hate her own kit?

"I still do care, Stormkit..." It was only a whisper, but I could sense a wave of joy in the air. He had heard me. He was happy...but he wasn't going to be happy for much longer. I hate to hurt him...but...he has to understand being that no one really cares...

I can't go home just yet.

 **AND THE PROBLEM IS SOLVED BECAUSE OF STORMKIT'S WONDERFULLY COURAGEOUS COURAGE! I commend your courage, Stormkit. Not just anyone can make it past Cat alive.**

 **-Moon**


	36. IT'S SO COOL

**Chapter 36: IT'S SO COOL!**

"Why hello, old friend!" Pinefrost froze, as well as Redflame. The other cats' eyes widened and they ran up a tree. Ugh, apprentices. Unfortunately for them, the only tree closest to them was the tree I was in. Oh were they in for a scare.

"C-come out, demon!" Redflame growled. Oh, oh my...the whole vicinity was now fear. There was no prey. There were no predators. Imagine all this fear being caused by one cat. Impossible, it seems, but not for me. How I love all this fear.

I approached one of the apprentices. She was light brown, with white paws and bright green eyes. Hmm...she also looked like she ate a bit too much. That or she didn't do anything. I tapped her shoulder. She instantly froze.

"Hey." I whispered, "Can you go down there and tell Pinefrost that they're simply hearing things?" No reaction, "I mean, if you really want to prove to them that you're not scared to death and do things instead of eat all the time...I suggest that you do something." She held back a screech. Oh she was trying so hard wasn't she. But I just wanted to see how far her fear to go. It was already overwhelming everything else in a three tail-length radius. So I whispered into her ear, "Don't move." And now she wasn't even breathing. She wasn't holding anything in. She was frozen scared, "I hear that I'm famous for attacking everything that moves."

"AHHHHH!" And then she shrieks and falls off the tree. I wasn't surprised. She had barely any coordination at _all._ Though, she was falling to her doom. Most likely going to break all of her legs and her spine. And her face. And her neck. Probably her tail too, although she was falling headfirst. Yeah, that's how tall this tree was. Why doesn't she get over the shock of me simply whispering into her ear and use her _instincts_? Maybe she doesn't have any. That would explain why she's so fat. But I'm not just going to let an innocent go just like that. It's not her fault I'm so 'intimidating'.

So I jump off the tree, land before she breaks everything, and let my body break her fall. My fur is actually quite soft despite me being a fabled demon. Now, she was still screaming and flailing. She was also pretty heavy. Now I'm _positive_ she eats to much. No cat would be able to flail like that if they did absolutely nothing.

"Brownpaw!" Now the second apprentice comes down. He's small and white with green eyes. _He_ has a reason to be scared. Someone so tiny would be crushed by my paws. Plus, I hate the color white. Black is so much more preferable. And blue. I _love_ blue.

"Whitepaw!" She yowled as though she was still falling, " _Please help me!_ " Whitepaw didn't move. He saw me, paled, and backed away. Brownpaw, now realizing that she wasn't falling, opened her eyes, "Whitepaw? What's wrong?"

I growled, "You are very lucky I was here." Then it was her turn to pale, "If I wasn't here, the _warriors_ would have just let you die." I glared at them. Pinefrost just glared back, but Redflame walked away, "Don't walk away from me you mouse-brain!"

Pinefrost grinned, "I see you still haven't lost your humor."

I smirked, "Well, you know, if it weren't for my humor everyone would be dead." Then I sighed, looking at the she-cat on my back, "You are very heavy." We exchanged a staring contest for a moment. Then she and Whitepaw both fainted. I looked back at Pinefrost, "I don't think she'll be walking home. Why don't you pick up Tiny over there and we'll have a chat, yeah?"

Pinefrost laughed, and grabbed Whitepaw's scuff. He then flung the apprentice onto his back, so talking would be easier, "So, what have you been up to these moons?"

I looked ahead, and started walking, "Well, Pinefrost, that would be quite the story wouldn't it? Three moons is a lot of time for me to be up to things." I felt Brownpaw shiver. Probably nightmares about me violently killing her, "But there hasn't been much." I admitted, "Mostly just watching and making sure that nothing went seriously wrong in my Clan. I chased off most of your troubles on the borders, making sure that no one would mention a black cat with strange eyes."

"So you were the reason everyone stayed away from us at gatherings!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I also watched Badgerpaw, and made sure he didn't get it much trouble. I hear he had his warrior ceremony?"

"Yeah. Nettlepaw as well. Now they're Badgerclaw and Nettlewing." Pinefrost sighed, "I swear they get into the most trouble at camp. They argue like elders. Hollystar had to personally make sure they didn't speak to each other for a moon to see if that helped." He paused, "It didn't." I laughed, "I think that they secretly meet at night just to argue more."

"And all this time I thought Nettlepaw was the happiest she-cat in the world!" I purred. I did that more these days. Purr. Doesn't seem fitting for a demon, but I wasn't a demon anymore. I was...normal...almost. I still liked all the blood and stuff, but it wasn't as bad.

Pinefrost frowned, "The only cat I would be worried about is Stormkit."

"Why?" I tensed. We were approaching the camp.

"He...he didn't take your absence well. I've tried to make up for it, but it seems he'll only talk to Nettlewing. Despite her annoying tactics, she knows how to cheer him up. Although, unless she's there, he's the crankiest cat I've ever seen. He's rude, hates company, and growls at everything. I tried telling him that you would be back, but all he did was scratch me."

I looked at the ground, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left him." I sighed, "I just didn't want him to be worried over. I knew if I took him with me everyone would think he was dead. There would be no end to the guilt I would feel then."

Pinefrost stopped, and placed a paw on my shoulder. We were at the camp, "Don't worry, Darkpaw. He'll either be super happy that you came back, or never talk to you again."

I laughed nervously, "That doesn't make me feel any better, Pinefrost."

He ignored me and walked through the brambles, signaling me to follow. I gulped and walked forward, making sure Brownpaw didn't get scratched. As the clearing became visible, I wanted to run, just drop the ridiculously heavy she-cat and run back to the lake. But Stormkit would be waiting for me. Pinefrost would no doubt tell him...or Nettlewing would. I couldn't back down now.

So I walked into the camp...and was instantly tackled to the ground. Surprise, surprise, it was Nettlep-Nettlewing.

"OMIGOSH DARKPAW IS BACK!" She yowled. That definitely got everyone's attention, "DARKPAW IS BACK AND HE'S NOT DEAD LIKE YOU ALL THOUGHT! TAKE THAT HOLLYSTAR!"

I groaned, realizing that Brownpaw had still been on my back. Currently, she was being crushed by both me and Nettlewing, "Do you still not realize that there's a nearly broken apprentice that's being crushed?" Nettlewing got off, just long enough for me to give Brownpaw to a safer less likely to be attacked protector. Then she jumped on me again.

"OMIGOSH WHERE DID YOU GO YOU HAD ME AND...some other cats...SO WORRIED!" She gasped and leaned forward, "Were you catnapped?"

I shook my head, "Now would you _please_ get off me? I'm sure there are a lot of cats who are eager to see me again." Nettlewing grinned and licked my nose. She got up, I got up, she licked my nose again, and I stuck my face in the dirt, "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Only, it sounded like 'MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM?'

And then I got tackled again by a different weirdly obnoxious mouse-brain, "DARKPAW!"

"Oh, joy, Badgerpaw. How are you, will you please get off of me? I lugged a gigantic apprentice across the territory and I'm feeling a bit sore after being attacked by Ms. Touchy-Feely over there."

"It's Badger _claw_ now Darkpaw." He got off and grinned, "And Nettle _wing._ We got our warrior names a moon after you left."

"EVERYONE LOOK HE'S BACK HE'S BACK AND HE'S AS COOL AS EVER!"

I glared at Nettlewing. Why did she have to be so _loud_? Suddenly, I felt the stares of everyone. The cats of ShadowClan. There was the fear and surprise of my return. There was some excitement too. I saw Hollystar's amber gaze look down on me from the hazel branches. She was frowning. I think she actually expected me to be gone forever.

"Darkpaw?"

And then everyone was silent. I think that maybe Stormkit had made a big impact on the cats here. That or his reaction when I didn't come back was _really bad_.

"Why are you here? Nettlewing, why is he here?"

I didn't turn to look at him. Nettlewing instantly went from super happy to super serious. I guess Stormkit took a lot of patience to deal with.

I scented Lilypool behind him, "I'm sorry." She cried, "I'm sorry, I tried to keep him in the nursery but he wouldn't stay. I couldn't do anything."

"Shush, Lilypool." I turned. Stomkit's eyes burned holes in my skull. I couldn't tell if he was surprised or angry or scared. Everyone had awkwardly went back to whatever they were doing before, besides Nettlewing and Badgerclaw. They had stayed. Moral support, I'm guessing, "Hi."

"Hi."

 **The reunion of two friends! So...I just have to ask. What should Stormkit do? The result probably won't change either way, but I want to know what you think should happen**

 **-Moon**


	37. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I have come to say that:**

 **1.) I'm not dead**

 **2.) I am going to be rewriting Life of Cat so it will be a lot more interesting and psychotic**

 **3.) I'm currently going through an inspiration streak where everything that comes to mind is a new idea for a story.**

 **Just thought I would let you know, because I won't be updating this until I have updated Life of Cat up to it's current point. But you _can_ go check out my other stories in which I will be updating randomly. **

**So sorry if you thought I was dead, and so sorry if you thought Life of Cat was perfect as it was. I just need to start over from the beginning (while using the story I wrote before as a reference.**

 **\- A Demon Named Moon**


End file.
